Fall in Love Like A Shoujo Manga
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Ichigo is kicked out of the house, Rukia is asked to tag along and they end up living together. Will this tear them apart or will they grow to realize something deeper? Final Chapter - Completed
1. Missing Bed

**Title: Fall in Love like A Shoujo Manga **

**Author: Bleachedinubasket-**

**Genre**: Romance/Humour

**Characters**: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki

**Summary**: Ichigo is kicked out of the house, Rukia is asked to tag along and they end up living together. Will this tear them apart or will they grow to realise something deeper? And is Rukia slowly turning human?

--

**Fall in Love like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter One: Missing Bed**

--

Ichigo quickly put on his uniform and picked up his bag. He walked downstairs and sat down for breakfast. He greeted his family and started to eat, he glanced at his father who was giving him a serious look in the face.

"What?" He asked rather rudely.

"Have you seen Rukia-chan around?" He asked. Ichigo paused, come to think of it; it's been a while since he saw the short shinigami.

"Yeah, at night I see her. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, 'cuz usually I see you around with her all the time." Isshin snickered. Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

It's been three years since the war with Aizen, and luckily the world made it out alive. Ichigo found out his old man was a shinigami from a near death rescue. So pretty much anyone close to him knew about soul society, like Keigo, Tatsuki and his whole family.

"Good morning family!!" The plush lion flew down the stairs and the Kurosakis ignored him. "Humph. Days like this I wish nee-chan were here."

"It's not like she left." Ichigo said, finishing up.

"Yeah, but she seems to be busy with something all the time, and this morning I saw her packing." Kon muttered with arms crossed.

Ichigo found that a little odd, was she deciding to leave after she's lived with him and his family for three years? Well, it would make sense when there's nothing new going on… no new enemies or anything related to hollows. But why now when she could've left a long time ago? Is she really deciding to leave? I'll ask her, he thought.

--

He arrived at the school in record time and looked around the class for Rukia. They were in their last senior year and it's been a strange high school life.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Keigo rushed towards him. "So? Are you excited for graduation?" He asked.

"Have you seen Rukia?" Ichigo asked, clearly ignoring the question.

"Yeah, she's on the roof with a bunch of girls. Why?"

"'Cuz I've been meaning to ask why she-" Ichigo stopped, right, no one knew about their living situation and he had no intention of letting anyone know due to the suspicions. "Never mind. I'll see you around."

He dropped his bag onto his chair and made his way to the roof. Hands in his pockets, with the usual scowl, he walked up to the giggling girls and as Keigo had said, Rukia was with them. The girls looked up to see the scowling man, and then they looked over to Rukia.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. The small girl looked up and with a big fake smile replied:

"Yes Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo shivered at the high-pitched voice.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ichigo asked with an even deeper scowl.

"Alright." Rukia said, standing up. "Excuse me girls." She said and Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her near the fence.

"They sure seem to have a lot of tension." Chizuru muttered.

"Not really," Orihime said with a smile. "It's quite the opposite." Tatsuki sighed as she turned her head to watch the two talk.

"Where have you been lately? I was- that is, my family has been worried about you!" Ichigo said. Rukia shook her head.

"They're not worried about me, you are." She said simply, smiling.

"You're not there for breakfast, or dinner. What's going on?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, and I wasn't very happy when _I_ found out." She said.

"What? Find what out?"

"You'll see." Rukia answered, poking his chest. Ichigo grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"Are you leaving?" He simply said. Wow, how straightforward, Rukia thought. But he was serious. Rukia sighed.

"You idiot. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and then a soft pink tinge coloured her cheeks. Ichigo was relieved and then noticed that he still had her hand. He quickly let go and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright." He answered, and for some reason he felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of his chest. "Uh… you can go now… but promise me you'll be at dinner tonight?" Rukia nodded.

"Okay." Rukia ran towards to her friends and then sat down back at her place.

The girls stared at her as if expecting an explanation, and Rukia looked back at them in the same manner.

"So? What was that? He was holding your hand! Explain!" Chizuru said. Rukia shook her head.

"Did it look like that? He does that when he's annoyed that's all." She answered. The group groaned. "What?"

"Are you blind?" The girl version of Chad asked. "He clearly likes you! I know I've asked this before, and that was two-ish years ago. What is your relationship with the guy? Ever since second year ended, you two have been even closer!" Rukia was caught in surprise, is that how it seems?

"We're just… friends." The group shook their head.

"We're not going to agree with you because you clearly don't see what everyone else does."

"But when it comes to things like that, Ichigo is a bit… not caring? And besides, we'll never be like that." The group murmured in disapproval, and the bell rang.

--

At the end of the day, Rukia was talking to her friends again. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, contemplating on why he was going to do what he was about to.

"Rukia, can I walk you home?" Ichigo asked, a frown on his face, not a scowl, a frown.

Rukia laughed inside her head, in truth, there was no point on asking that since they lived in the same house. But, she remembered how worried he was about her and decided to cut him some slack.

"Alright." She said.

"See you Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said, waving quickly.

"Okay, bye guys." She smiled and walked over to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets and then wondered why it was so silent. He glanced to his right and then sighed. He looked over again and then saw that she was a bit farther. His eyebrow rose and then he furrowed them.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Rukia looked up and then paused.

"Don't you wonder what this might look like to other people?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"It doesn't matter because I never really cared about what they thought." He muttered.

"Yeah right." She said. "If you didn't care what they thought you would've told them eons ago that you were shinigami."

"Rukia, what's your point?"

"My point is… are you aware? Are you aware of what other people have thought of us?" Rukia's stare seemed to pierce his soul. Of course he was aware, he was aware a long time ago. He didn't want to make it a big deal because she needed her there.

"I'm not an idiot Rukia." He simply answered, and then started walking again.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you like a smart person would." She said. Ichigo paused.

"If _you're_ not an idiot you should have thought into my answer and then understood that I already knew about what they thought. Even though none of my friends asked… well maybe Keigo, doesn't mean I haven't been aware of it." Ichigo said.

"Then? What do you make of it?" She asked. What was this now? A simple walk home had turned into an interrogation. Ichigo sighed.

"I didn't make anything of it because… rather, what did you make of it?" He asked. Now Rukia paused for a while as if thinking for an easy way to say it.

"I've said we were just friends… although they seem to be pushing me to say something entirely different…" She looked away. "What were you going say?" Rukia was now certain that he wouldn't say what he originally wanted to say, but waited for an answer anyway.

Ichigo turned his head and ran a hand through his hair then looked her in the eyes. "I guess… I didn't make anything of it because I was so used to you being there… or knowing you were somewhere I could reach you… I thought it was normal, to have someone like that in a not so normal life." He had a lot of time to think about it, so much time that he didn't think it would sound so needy.

Despite the somewhat needy answer, Rukia smiled genuinely. She didn't even think of what he might have thought, though it was true… even though they don't rescue each other as much anymore, they still felt whole together. Or at least, that's what Rukia thought, though she'd never admit it. Judging by Ichigo's answer, she predicted it was the same for him as well.

"Wow… that was deep." Rukia said, in a slight mockery sort of tone; and it reached Ichigo's ears in that way.

"Yeah well whatever, I'm starting to doubt I said that." He said, scratching the back of his head. Rukia laughed and then sighed.

"Okay! Let's go home!" She grabbed his wrist and then gently tugged him home.

--

The Kurosakis and Rukia had all sat down to dinner, and it was a tense atmosphere for some odd reason. Ichigo glanced at his father who would usually be trying to feed Karin or Yuzu, or maybe Karin would talk to Ichigo about his powers, or Isshin would start questioning Rukia about Ichigo but none of that was happening, which really started to bother Ichigo.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked. They looked up at him and then Yuzu burst into tears. Karin shook her head and sighed.

"Yuzu, it's okay, don't cry." Karin said, rubbing her twin's back.

"But…" She said, and then glanced up at Ichigo. "I'm going to miss you so much Ichi-nii!"

"Wow, wait… I'm not going anywhere." He said. Karin glanced at Rukia who shook her head.

"I haven't told him yet… I'm waiting for your father to start it off." Rukia answered. The fourteen year old simply nodded and then looked at her father.

"Right, well Ichigo, I had a discussion with the family… or to be more exact, I have come to an important decision." He looked up at Ichigo and then put his cutlery down. "I've decided for you to live on your own." He said.

Ichigo looked at his father in shock. "Why?" He asked. "Rukia, did you say something to him?" Rukia shook her head and then cleared her throat.

"Even though he knows about your shinigami situation and such, he decided that this way would be better since you'll be on your own in this anyway and that with your powers, it could end up attracting some badies to your sisters." Rukia said. Ichigo looked down at his plate, well, that he could understand, that's how he ended up with powers anyway.

"But, why didn't you ask for my opinion?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, I didn't feel like it." Isshin simply replied. Ichigo's shoulders dropped and he sweat dropped. "And besides, it was around your age that I met your mother." He said. Ichigo had a look of forlorn on his face.

"But you won't be alone." Rukia said and Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"That's right, I've asked Rukia-chan to live with you." Isshin grinned. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT? I'm still going to be stuck with that midget?" Ichigo yelled. Rukia sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave you all by yourself to die and wither in that apartment. I bet you can't even cook." Rukia muttered.

"Don't worry Ichigo, remember what I just said? This was around the time I met your mother?" Isshin winked and then received a blow to the face; he looked up, in pain, to the person who hit him, who was surprisingly blushing.

"Shut up old man." He said. Isshin snickered.

Ichigo packed his clothes away and then sighed. He's been in this room for who knows how long, and he couldn't seem to leave it. It was always his safe-haven, a bed to rest on and a place for privacy… although it was that way until she came. So instead, it became a meeting room and a place where hollows could find him but still a place to rest and recuperate; although it had the annoying hundred year old midget living in his closet.

"Ichigo, are you ready?" Rukia asked, carrying her own bag. Ichigo nodded and picked up his own bag.

"Here hand me your bag." He grabbed her bag into his other hand and Rukia thanked him.

"Hey, you've turned into such a gentleman." She laughed.

"Ah, shut up." He muttered. They made their way down the stairs and then were met by sorrowful sobs from Yuzu.

"Nii-chan! Rukia-nee! Please, be careful out there." She said, crying. Rukia gave her a reassuring smile and patted her on the head.

"We'll be alright, don't worry." She smiled at Karin, who tried to hide her tears. Ichigo sighed and then looked at the twins.

"You've always done fine without me! And besides, I'll visit." Ichigo grinned then Karin and Yuzu hugged him. He returned the hug with a soft but sad smile.

"Now Ichigo, you should go, if you don't leave soon it will only make it harder for you to go." Isshin smiled, and patted his son on the back.

"Thanks dad." He muttered.

"No problem." Isshin grinned.

On their way out the door Ichigo suddenly noticed something.

"But wait… where are we supposed to go now?" Ichigo turned around to his father who had his hands crossed proudly.

"I left that important job to my third daughter." He answered and Ichigo looked at Rukia who was smirking.

"Don't worry Ichigo, everything is ready." She said, and then Isshin pushed them both out the door.

They walked down the dimly lit streets and they came near Orihime's building. Wait; were they living with Inoue now? No, because they just passed it and about two buildings later, they finally walked into a gate to the building.

"Here, this is our building, don't forget." Rukia said. They climbed up the stairs and went to the third floor. Rukia fished in her pockets and pulled out the keys. "There, you open it." She smiled.

Ichigo nodded and put the key in the lock; he pushed the door open and turned the light on. He was surprised to see a fully furnished living room complete with even a PS3. He picked up the bags and went in slowly, looking around and then he scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, as she closed and locked the door.

"Well… was it because of this that you weren't home for dinner in a long while?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah… I mean, your father just told me to find you a place that I could live in as well. And then I asked why I needed to be with you he simply answered that you still needed me." Rukia muttered. "So… he handed me his credit card and told me to go nuts." Ichigo smirked and then started to laugh. Rukia's vein pulsed. "What is it now?"

"I don't know, don't you find it strange that first we were living in the same room now in the same house… alone? Seems I'll never be able to get rid of you, you midget." He muttered. Rukia narrowed her eyes and then kicked Ichigo in the shin. He cursed and then glared.

"What now?!" He said.

"Stop calling me a midget, it's disrespectful." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mother." Ichigo said sarcastically. Rukia glared once more and slowly walked down the hall and then slammed the door behind her.

Ichigo looked at the down the hall in surprise at her reaction. He walked up to the locked door and gently tapped it.

"Oi, Rukia…"

"Go away." She said, _you couldn't even say thank you!_ Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"What? What did I do?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed, that's right… he didn't do anything _that_ bad. He just called her 'mother' and in a sarcastic way too. But it struck her so hard because in a way it was true… she could have been his mother, considering her age. No, not a mother, a great grandmother! For some reason that fact made it clearer to her that she didn't belong in the human world; after all, she was dead right?

"Nothing…" She whispered. She looked up and noticed that she had run into the right room, it was hers anyway. But… where was the bed? "Oh my God!" Rukia unlocked her door and then bolted out of the apartment.

Ichigo quickly followed and then found her in front of the gate glancing at her watch.

"My bed hasn't come yet!" She said.

"Rukia, there's no point in waiting now, it's ten!" He said.

"But I won't have a place to sleep if I don't get it soon!" She looked down the road as if expecting the truck to come. Ichigo shook his head.

"We'll call first thing tomorrow morning, in the meantime you can sleep somewhere else."

"Where? Your closet?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"No, my bed." He said, walking to the apartment without turning his head.

"Wait… what?" Rukia said, as she followed him.

"For tonight you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He muttered. Ichigo picked up his suitcase and then handed Rukia hers. "But until we go to bed we should unpack."

He made his way down the small hall, and opened the doors. First, he opened the door to the right, which turned out to be a closet. He walked down a little more and opened the left and knew that it was Rukia's room, from the telltale vacancy that was supposed to be for a bed. He went down the hall just a bit more and opened the door right beside Rukia's and found his room.

It was simple and a bit bigger than his old room with a desk, a chair, and a closet embedded in the wall, a medium window and a bed with dark blue sheets. He looked up at the wall and saw picture frames of him and his friends and another of his family. He looked around and then smirked, for some reason, it fit his tastes very well.

Placing his suitcase onto his bed he unzipped it and took out his clothes. He quickly placed them in his closet, hanging his shirts and some of his pants. There was even a drawer for his undergarments and socks. After he was done and changed for bed, he heard a knock at the door and saw Rukia in her pyjamas as well.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Want a snack first?" She asked.

"Wow, you unpacked quickly; considering the fact that you're a girl."

"Yeah, I had most of my stuff here beforehand, and you seemed to have a lot of stuff for a boy." Rukia crossed her arms and glared. Ichigo glared back and followed her to the kitchen.

She handed him a glass of milk and they sat in the dining room, it was near the living room. Rukia munched on her cookies and Ichigo just stared at his cup. He looked around the fully furnished house and sighed.

"Hey midget, thanks for doing this." He said, without looking at her. Rukia smiled, although he didn't know.

"No problem I guess; I decided I had no choice but to stay with you. So might as well finish the shopping and furnishing early so we wouldn't have to waste time shopping." She said.

"But I could've helped you with that."

"Eh, it's okay." She waved her hand at him and swung her legs under the table. Ichigo smirked and then finished his milk.

"Well, the bed is ready for you and my stuff is already out of the way, I'll just go clean up and then grab my own blankets for out here." He stood up and placed the cup in the sink then headed for the bathroom. Rukia had a somewhat annoyed look on as she watched him walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ichigo looked around the bathroom and found it cute. It was nice and clean and seemed spacious considering the size. He washed his face, brushed his teeth (with his new toothbrush) and then left the room. He was surprised to see Rukia carrying blankets and pillows out of his room.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just setting up your bed, since you so kindly offered yours." She grinned. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and followed her to the couch.

He watched as she lifted off the huge pillows of the couch and then start pulling on a cloth handle. Oh, a sofa bed? Ichigo chuckled as he watched her struggle.

"Oh very funny, you could at least help you jerk." She threw a pillow at her and he deflected it with his arms.

"Sorry it was just entertaining to watch, and you looked like you could handle it." He grinned. Rukia punched him in the arm and he rubbed the sore spot. Ichigo pushed her aside gently and then pulled on the handle. "There, happy now?"

"Actually I am, thanks." She answered. Then she applied the sheets and placed the pillows randomly on the bed. "There you are, are you sure you still want to sleep out here? I mean I'd rather sleep on a nice humongous bed like this." She fell back on the futon and the supports squeaked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Now that you say that, yes I still do want to sleep on this." He pushed her aside again and then fell on the bed beside her, nearly crushing her arm if she didn't move it.

"Hey! You nearly killed my arm!" She yelled. There was no response. She looked down at his face and then leaned in. Was he sleeping? "Hey, Ichigo." She said.

"What?" He said suddenly, and then noticed her proximity.

"Ah, nothing." She quickly slid off the bed and turned the lights off. "Night," she said and then walked down the hall to Ichigo's room.

He leaned on his arm and watched as she shut his door, then sighed, and he was so close to grabbing her… wait, what was he thinking? It was probably his hollow's thoughts just then. From somewhere he heard 'yeah right!' He shook his head and realized that he was going nuts.

Rukia hugged her stuffed bunny as she sat up in bed thinking about the circumstances they were under. It's not like she wasn't used to living with Ichigo, but that moment when she was looking at his face, he seemed a lot more different and a lot older. She couldn't ignore the fact that when he grabbed her hand at the school, her heart was pounding like mad. I'm going crazy, she thought. He's done many kind things before, why would she take it to heart now? She groaned loudly and fell back onto the pillow. Contemplating on a simple problem such as this was so… human.

--

The next day came quickly and Rukia woke up to the sun hitting her eyelids. She had woken up just in time and left the room with her bunny to go get dressed in her own room.

Around the same time, Ichigo had woken up and he scratched the back of his head, taking note of the time. It was much too early, he heard a door close and then he looked down the hall. Was Rukia awake? He picked up his pillows and blankets, folding them up neatly and then placed them in the closet of his room. He changed into his uniform and then walked out.

Rukia looked beside her and saw Ichigo looking down at her; he smirked as they exchanged greetings.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

"I'll go make breakfast, you put away the sofa bed." She said simply and then left for the kitchen. Ichigo scratched the back of his head; she seemed to be in a bad mood.

After the annoying task of arranging everything back into order in the living room, he sat down for breakfast at the table and looked at his food with a questioning face.

"What?" Rukia asked, as she ate her eggs and toast.

"Oh, just checking if you didn't poison it, considering your mood today."

"Well I'm so sorry." She said simply, eating her food even quicker.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you care?" Rukia picked up her finished plate and cup to the sink. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he finished his own food. Rukia paused at the sink as Ichigo put his own dishes into it.

"Because I do." He said. Rukia sighed, what was the point of fighting this? She was going to end up telling him anyway.

"I found a text message from your father saying that he's not supporting us in the rent and food costs, in other words we have money for now, but not a lot. So that means, I have to work!" She stomped her foot.

"No sweat, I'll help." Ichigo muttered as he turned the tap on and washed the dishes.

"Yeah right, you still have your apprenticeship."

"Duh, I can ask to get paid for it." There was a pause. "Rukia, I don't want you to work."

"Why? Think I can't handle it?" She crossed her arms.

"No, you've done enough." He said. "Besides, when I come home, I want dinner." He grinned.

"Oh, so now I'm your housewife."

"If you put it that way, I guess so." Ichigo wiped his hands on the side of his pants and leaned on the sink, watching her expression.

"Why would I marry someone like you?" She answered, and Ichigo just laughed.

--

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called as she saw him walk up to the gate with Ichigo beside her. Rukia waved happily to her friends who were cheering at the person walking beside her.

"Your friends are weird." Ichigo muttered. Rukia just stepped on his foot casually and he narrowed his eyes.

"They're your friends too." She said.

"Oi! Ichigo!!" Keigo called out. "I see you finally hooked up with Kuchiki-san!" Ichigo shook his head.

When they finally arrived with their friends, Ichigo was pulled away by Keigo before he got a chance to bid farewell to Rukia, while Rukia was being gently pushed towards the other direction. The two turned their heads to look at each other slowly get farther away.

Around lunchtime, Ichigo looked in his bag to find that his lunch wasn't there. He cursed under his breath and then sighed, well so much for lunch, all he found was a juice box. Ichigo followed his friends to the rooftop and leaned back on the fence as they ate.

"Hey Ichigo, where's your lunch? I wanted some of your food." Mizuro said.

"Uh, I forgot it." He said.

Suddenly he heard his name and Ichigo watched as Rukia ran towards him and his group. He stood up and walked up to her mid-way. He looked over Rukia's shoulder to a bunch of girls who were intently watching with a few blushing. Then he heard his friends say something about a confession. Ichigo looked down at Rukia who was digging in her knapsack and then pull out a bento.

"Here, I saw you forget it so I picked it up for you. You better eat all of it, money doesn't grow on trees." She handed him the lunchbox and then Ichigo gazed at her. "What?"

"Are you sure it's not rotten or old or something?" Ichigo asked, smirking. Rukia narrowed her eyes and then pushed the bento onto his stomach and he quickly grabbed it, in pain.

"No! If you don't want to eat it, then I will! And I can cook you know!" She said. Ichigo laughed, and then suddenly realized what it looked like.

Usually in shojo mangas, the girl who liked the guy would give him a homemade lunch. His eyes widened in surprise, and then Rukia suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth from realization. She blushed and Ichigo smirked.

"Wow, Ichigo actually smiled!" Chizuru muttered.

"No, he wasn't smiling!" Tatsuki said.

Rukia heard them talk and then she suddenly noticed the fact that they had been standing in front of each other without a word for a while now.

"Well, see you." Rukia turned to leave only to be grabbed by the arm and spun around.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered, blushing slightly and then he leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rukia's face turned beet red, and her eyes were glued to his shoes, unable to look at his face.

"What-What the hell was that for?" She asked timidly. Oh great, she was acting like a middle-school student in love.

"For the lunch." And with that Ichigo walked away. Rukia paused.

"YOU IDIOT! I'm gonna get you for that!" She yelled.

"Why don't you try?!" Ichigo said, glaring.

Rukia sat down with her friends and then sighed as she opened her own lunch to eat.

"Dude, did Ichigo just kiss you?" Chizuru asked.

Rukia sighed again, now the questions would never end.

--

**A/N:** Yes, a slow start… but don't worrryyyy, more will come. This is basically like an everyday life thing, only… not as boring and full of ichiruki moments. Yes, there is an actual plot, but… not for the first few chapters. : ) I'd like to call this a story of mindless fluff. : D which are my favourite kinds. I hope they weren't too out of character.

Next chapter: "Oh… hey Inoue."


	2. Take My Hand

**Fall In Love Like A Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Two: Take my Hand**

--

"Jeez, that stupid idiot, kissing me in public like that." Rukia slammed the dishes in the sink as she washed them.

"Rukia, you're gonna break the plates if you keep doing that." Ichigo muttered in annoyance.

"It's not my fault." She answered, glaring at him. Ichigo sighed.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since we came home today you've been in a bad mood." He walked up behind her and looked over at her work.

Rukia felt his presence looming over her and her heart started to beat madly.

"GAH YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She yelled randomly as she twisted around to Ichigo, who was closer than she thought.

His eyebrow rose and then he bent down to look her in the eyes. Rukia blushed and looked away.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked. Rukia had had it; she pushed him aside and left the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." And with that remark, she slammed the door shut.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and he skimmed through his memories to find out why she was so angry. "Oh," he said, and then he blushed.

In her room, Rukia was looking through her bag and pulling out her homework for the day. She scribbled down some answers and then sighed as her mind drifted off to something else, rather, _someone_ else. She leaned on her hand and looked out the window. By then it was dark since winter was approaching, although the weather stayed warm so far.

_Idiot_, she thought. Her free hand subconsciously went to touch the cheek he had planted the kiss on, which still felt a little warm. She slammed her finished homework shut and then sighed again. What was she to do? She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and she couldn't even stay calm around him anymore.

"Idiot!!" She yelled again.

"Rukia," there was a knock at the door, and she glared at the white paint on it.

"What?" She called out.

"About earlier today… I didn't know it would get you in such a bad mood." He explained. Rukia sighed, and swung her leg back and forth as she waited for more words. "I thought it would have a positive effect rather than a negative effect."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and made her way to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and then got an idea. Glancing at the clock, she smirked, a light pink tinge upon her cheeks. She pulled the door open and looked up at the orange haired man.

"I forgive you." She said, smiling. Ichigo smiled in return, somehow when he saw her smile, he couldn't help but do the same. "But, you need something in return as well." Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Oh?" He smirked.

"Yep, so lean down," she motioned for him to bend over. Ichigo bent over hesitantly to face her and Rukia moved his head to the side and then slammed the door shut.

"HEY! What was that?" He yelled, rubbing his sore cheek. "The door hit my face! You-"

"What were you expecting?" She yelled from the other side. Ichigo noticed that the door was open and he pushed it slowly. On the other side Rukia had her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Look what you did, you midget." Ichigo pointed to his red cheek. Rukia just laughed harder. "Fine, be mean." Ichigo turned to leave and then Rukia grabbed him by the arm. "What?" He asked.

Rukia then placed her hands on his arms and tiptoed, she placed a soft kiss on his burning cheek. His face turned bright red and Rukia smiled.

"There, feel better?" She said.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, still blushing. "Now my lips hurt." Rukia laughed and pushed him out the door.

"Sure, sure, go to bed now, we have to go grocery shopping early tomorrow," She said.

"What?!" Ichigo said. "But tomorrow's a Saturday!" He grumbled.

"Good night!" Rukia muttered, and shut her door one last time.

Ichigo smiled, and then put his hand up to his cheek. _Stupid midget,_ he thought.

--

Rukia's alarm clock rang an hour later than usual, 9 a.m. She got up and rubbed her eyes, pushing aside her bunny sheets, she crept to Ichigo's room and quietly opened the door. Noticing he was still asleep, she grabbed the whip cream and a strawberry. She smirked at her idea, then she entered his room and placed a handful of whip cream on his right hand and a strawberry on the alarm clock snooze button. After that, she sat in the corner of the room, waiting.

As expected, the alarm clock rang at 9 a.m. since his clock was a few minutes late. Using his left hand, he reached over for the snooze button, but found a strawberry instead. He then used his free hand to rub his face awake, only to rub whip cream all over his face. Now he was really awake. Rukia tried not to explode from laughter as she left the room. He looked around for the short shinigami.

"Rukia you bitch." He muttered.

Pushing his blankets aside, he glared at the strawberry in his hand. Oh, he was going to kill her for this. But then he got an idea. He grabbed the strawberry by the green leaves and dipped it into the whip cream on his face. Using a spare towel, he wiped all of the whip cream away. Why give the prankster the satisfaction of the victim's anger?

"Hey, Rukia." He muttered.

"I didn't do it." She said quickly, not turning to face him as she flipped the eggs.

"Do what?" He asked. Rukia turned around only to have a strawberry stuffed in her mouth covered in whip cream. "Morning." He whispered in her ear.

Rukia blushed madly and then threw the strawberry in the garbage. Suddenly she started to laugh as she looked up at Ichigo's face. He crossed his bare arms and shook his head.

"You're not going to trick me again." He said.

"No…" She laughed. "You have some whip cream on your cheek." She pointed. Ichigo shook his head.

"Give up midget." He muttered. Rukia paused and had a serious face; she then pulled him by the hairs and used her finger to remove the white cream.

"See." She said, and then licked the whip cream off of her finger. Ichigo blushed madly and Rukia giggled.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll give you breakfast if you just put on a shirt." She muttered.

"Oh? Why?"

"I don't like seeing your scars." She answered, her voice low, seeing them made her realize that because of her, those scars were there.

"I don't mind, because… well, these scars show all the times I fought for my friends." He smirked. Rukia punched his stomach.

"Don't kid yourself. Just put it one on." She said. Ichigo sighed, and then nodded as he headed off into his room to grab a shirt.

--

Orihime walked out of her house with a large grin on her face. After checking if she had her wallet in her pocket she left for the supermarket. As she walked down the steps, she noticed a familiar rieatsu coming her way. _Kurosaki-kun?_ She thought, she hid by the wall of the gate to her apartment, and sure enough, Ichigo was walking down the street, arguing with Rukia by his side. She sighed, where were they off to so early?

--

It was a rather chilly morning, which was a change in weather pattern compared to the past week, however Rukia didn't think it was going to be that chilly. She slapped Ichigo's hand away.

"I don't need a sweater!" She said, pushing the piece of clothing away.

"You idiot, it's chilly!" Ichigo said, walking after her. Rukia shivered.

"I'm not cold!" She spat back.

"Yes you are! I saw you shiver!" He called out. Ichigo soon got frustrated and threw the sweater at her. The impact made Rukia bend over a little and she glared at him. "Jeez, here I am worrying about you and you act like a total hag about it." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, I'll wear it." She said, pulling the white sweater over her shoulders. "Here, you wear this too." She threw a black and white scarf at him. "And here I thought you could handle the cold."

"What? I can to! See, all I'm wearing is a long-sleeve."

"Yeah, but you have goose bumps!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"How can you see that?" Ichigo asked.

"I can sense things, duh." She muttered, crossing her arms. Ichigo laughed and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Then wear this too." He wrapped a white pom-pom scarf around her neck gently and Rukia blushed.

"Yeah whatever," she muttered. Ichigo just smiled and returned to her side.

They neared the morning market; it was filled with yells and shouts of the vendors advertising their wares. Rukia dragged Ichigo along by the wrist to a vendor selling fresh vegetables and fruits. Ichigo suggested a few things while Rukia just ignored him and picked out a few things. The vendor handed Rukia the bags and Ichigo quickly grabbed them, nodding a thank you to the vendor.

"That's quite a boyfriend you got there." She winked. Rukia blushed a little and shook her head.

"Actually he's not-"

"Hey Rukia! They have fresh fish here!" Ichigo pointed to an old man selling fish. Rukia smiled and followed.

The old man told them about what time he woke up to fish for it and the types of fish he caught. Rukia bought a few and then waved goodbye, she quickly rushed to a meat vendor.

"She's adorable, be sure to treasure her. My wife and I have been together for about 49 years now." The wrinkled man smiled. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, it's not… well…" He turned around and watched as Rukia smiled. "I guess… I'll protect her, don't worry."

Ichigo walked towards Rukia, and then suddenly he felt a familiar rieatsu. He glanced to his right and then just dismissed the sense. He turned back to where Rukia was, and noticed that she had disappeared. He scratched the back of his head and wondered where she had gone off. He walked past a few more stores hoping to bump into her again, not watching who he was headed for; he bumped into Orihime who fell backwards from the impact. He quickly apologized and picked up all her bags and extended his hand to help her up.

Orihime looked up at his face, which seemed kinder than usual. She politely shook her head and got up, dusting herself. Why was it that she always bumped into him this way? Meaning, why did she always bump into him, literally?

"Ano, sorry about that Kurosaki-kun." She muttered as she received the bags.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Ichigo answered. There was a short pause.

"Uh…" They said at the same time.

"Oh, go ahead." Ichigo said.

"Ah, that is… where's Kuchiki-san?" She asked. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit.

"I was about to ask you if you had seen her." Ichigo said.

"No, sorry." She said. "So you got separated?"

"Yeah, she's probably around here anyway." He scratched the back of his head looking around.

"Ah, well then I'll be going home." She said, walking away.

"Uh hey, why don't I help you with those?" He asked, looking at the grocery bags.

"It's okay! Kuchiki-san might get annoyed…"

"It's her fault for getting lost." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Orihime smiled and nodded as Ichigo received the bags from her hands. _You're too kind Kurosaki-kun,_ Orihime thought.

They walked down the busy streets in silence as a soft breeze rushed past them. By now it was the middle of the day, though Ichigo didn't notice the time. As they neared her apartment and Ichigo spotted the raven-haired girl sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. Rukia looked their direction and Orihime looked away, feeling a bit guilty.

"Um, I'll take it from here. Thanks Kurosaki-kun," She smiled and grabbed the bags, she then ran to her apartment.

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pocket, what a strange girl. He then walked over to Rukia who was petting a familiar looking black cat.

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Ichigo asked, sitting beside her.

"Didn't you notice it?" she asked. "The rieatsu?"

"Yeah, of course I did, it was pretty strong." He answered, leaning back on the bench and putting his arm along the back.

"Of course it was strong Ichigo, I'm not weak." The cat answered, Ichigo jumped, it's been a while since he heard that voice.

"Oh, hey Yoruichi." He answered.

"Urahara wants to see you two, you can go drop off the bags at your house and we'll be waiting." Then the black cat ran.

Ichigo nodded and Rukia picked up some bags, Ichigo did the same. As they walked home, they barely uttered a word. Ichigo looked over at Rukia wondering why she was so quiet.

"So you were walking Orihime home?" She asked.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose, she was never bothered about those things. "Yeah, why?"

Rukia swallowed, for some reason it bothered her a little. Ichigo walking another girl home, even though it was only Orihime.

"That was very nice of you." She finally said. Ichigo just sighed.

"I have to look out for that girl, after Hueco Mundo she acted strange around me… at least now she's back to normal."

"Hmm… yeah." Rukia answered.

Ichigo looked at her and then wondered why she was so quiet. They arrived at the house and quickly put everything away. Ichigo was about to leave ahead when Rukia pulled him back.

"I'll go by myself, it's probably nothing important anyway. Meanwhile you can go out if you'd like." She said. Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Yoruichi said the both of us so-"

"Ichigo, just do it." She looked at him seriously. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and then sighed.

"Fine." Rukia smiled and left the house, from the window Ichigo watched as she disappeared down the street.

Rukia sighed as soon as she noticed she was out of his view. So far living with him was okay, it had it's up and downs. She subconsciously put her hand on her cheek and then blushed. What did that kiss mean? Was it for fun? Was it serious? The very thought of it made her heat up, and her heart beat fast.

But when she remembered that she returned the favour as well, she found it hard to believe. She had never kissed anyone before, even on the cheek! From what she read in various mangas, after a simple kiss on the cheek, led to a kiss on the _lips_. What was she to do then? Just receive it?

Suddenly she imagined a kiss with the orange haired boy and nearly fainted. She paused in the middle of the road and crossed her hands over her heart. She needed to calm down and she mentally slapped herself for thinking about the issue.

"Ara? Kuchiki-san? What're you doing?" Urahara grinned behind his fan as he eyed the familiar raven-haired girl.

"Ah! Nothing!" She said, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Oh." He said simply. "I have never seen you so flustered before." Urahara snickered and motioned her over.

Rukia stepped into the shop, and sighed. The place hadn't changed a bit. Still somewhat old and dusty, and had the same strange smell. She followed Urahara deeper into the shop and they sat down at the same table that they usually had conversations over.

"It's been a while since I came here." She said, looking around.

"Yes, yes. The last time was when I got you out of Hueco Mundo and you were all so exhausted." He fanned himself as he thought of the good old times.

"Yeah… so, what did you want to say?" Rukia asked.

Urahara's carefree face turned into a somewhat serious one.

"As you know, it's been three years since Aizen's war." He paused and cleared his throat. "Have you been getting out of that gigai lately?" Rukia nodded.

"Yes."

"When was the last time?" Urahara asked.

"About a month ago." She lied. In truth it was around two months ago.

"Really?" Urahara asked. Suddenly he pulled up his cane and pushed it through Rukia's head.

Rukia's gigai fell on the table with a thud, and behind the lifeless doll was Rukia panting heavily. She cursed and slowly stood up.

"Hard isn't it? Hurry, put your sword into shikai." He said.

She took her sword out of the sheath and then in a few moments it changed to shikai. The pristine white sword seemed to loose a bit of its glow as Rukia looked at its blade.

"Lucky that it wasn't more than a few months ne?" Urahara muttered.

"I don't get it." Rukia said, sheathing her sword. "Why hasn't this happened to Ichigo?"

"Ara, you can tell?" He said. "Well, that's Ichigo's body. Remember, your gigai's purpose was to absorb your soul within it along with the hogyouku, that is what I had intended. So now, it's likely that it's still going to do so."

"It was your fault for giving me this gigai." She muttered. Urahara sighed.

"Well, I needed someway to hide that jewel." Urahara fanned himself. "However, putting that aside, if you want to keep your powers, you should exercise in your shinigami form more often."

"Alright…"

"Because if you don't, you will turn human." Urahara added.

--

Ichigo left the convenience store with a can of coke in his hand. As he walked down the busy streets of Karakura, he noticed a familiar face. Three guys surrounded Orihime and she was flustered. His eyebrow rose and he picked up his pace towards her.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo muttered brushing past the guys.

"Oh, what is he your boyfriend?" One of them said mockingly.

"Ah, no." Orihime said quickly.

Rukia walked up the streets, following Ichigo's rieatsu as Urahara's words rang out in her mind. Human huh? It wouldn't be that bad right? Although… she had no intention of turning into one, as she walked past several people, she looked up and noticed Ichigo with Orihime. She watched from the side as the scene unfolded.

"Hear that dude? She's denying the fact that she's your chick. Means she's single and up for grabs."

"You guys are assholes, just leave." Ichigo glared.

"Oh no, the unrequited lover is trying to save his love!" The group laughed. Ichigo had had it. He swung his fist at the nearest man and the victim fell back. "Oh crap." The two others said simultaneously.

"Oi, Kurosaki." Uryuu said out of nowhere. "What are you doing with _my_ girlfriend?" Orihime blushed as she retreated to Uryuu's side.

"Ah, Ishida, took you long enough. Sorry 'bout that, see you later Inoue." Ichigo threw out his can and then proceeded down the street.

Ichigo cursed in his head and then looked at his fist. It's been a while since he felt like that, the thrill of being able to protect his friends. _Stop lyin' to yourself king! Not protection! But the thrill of fighting!_ Ichigo scowled and then suddenly noticed Rukia leaning on a wall and looking to the side.

"Rukia?" He called out. The raven-haired girl looked over.

"What?" She asked. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and he walked over to her.

"So how'd it go? What did he say?"

"Nothing important." Rukia muttered, _nothing that he needed to know anyway_.

"You sure?" Ichigo looked her in the eyes. Rukia felt her heart beat quickly and just nodded.

As they walked home there was a painful silence hanging about them. Well, Ichigo felt it was painful though, and he looked over at Rukia who seemed really tired.

"Ichigo," She started. "About that Orihime thing, you seemed rather… overjoyed." God, why couldn't she get her questions straight?

"Um… I'm not sure if I was overjoyed."

"Really?" Rukia paused. Ichigo sighed.

"Okay, what is it now?" Ichigo stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Rukia turned around and faced him. She had to ask, it was bothering her all day.

"About Orihime… she's your friend and everything I understand that… but why is it you try to keep an eye out for her? Meaning… the war is over and-" She asked. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, Rukia wasn't the type of person to question such things.

"Well, I just feel like I have to look out for her you know? She's not that strong and she's alone… but lately, I get the feeling I don't need to fight to protect anymore. Everyone seems to be in their own little world." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe, you don't need to protect them… when they need you they'll call on you, you can trust them to do so." Rukia said. She smiled, so Orihime was just a friend huh? How selfish she felt, realizing that she was happy from hearing that it was only about protection.

"Yeah," He blushed at her smile. "But there's this one person who I want to protect the most… although I know she's capable of taking good care of herself… I can't help but think she's the most fragile thing in the world and that I'm afraid to loose her." He looked away, his heart pounding and his face red. Rukia blushed as well, looking away.

"What if… it's because that person wants to protect the other in return?" Ichigo turned to look at her sparkling amethyst eyes. "Because it seems that distancing herself is the only way to keep the other safe, she has no choice but to do so because it's right." Ichigo sighed.

"Then I would just follow her to the ends of the earth, ignore her comments and suggestions and stay by that person's side no matter what." He answered.

"Oh… but isn't that… foolish?" Rukia looked away and then started to walk. Ichigo grabbed her hand and she paused.

"I don't care, because I'd rather die than loose her." He added. Rukia bit her lip and for some reason she started to cry.

Ichigo walked up to her side and noticed her tears. He smiled softly as he kneeled down to look her in the face.

"And I don't want to see that person hurt." He whispered, wiping her tears away.

Why was it… that she always was so weak around him? Why was it that he seemed so much stronger than her? Was she really that weak? After all, she was the one who didn't want him hurt the most. Ichigo stood up and pulled her along, holding her hand in a firm but soft grip.

"I hate you." She said. Ichigo turned around and smirked.

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because you saw me cry," she answered. Ichigo laughed.

"I'd rather you cry than you seeing me cry."

--

After dinner, Rukia retreated to her room as Ichigo washed dishes. It had been an awkward day, and usually she would just lie in bed and think about it. But today was a change of plans, she decided to go and walk around in her shinigami self, which was what Urahara had asked her to do.

"Hey Rukia, where'd the remote go?" Ichigo called from the living room.

"Check in the remote pockets, it's got to be there." She answered. Without telling Ichigo of course, she didn't want to have him worrying over her.

Digging through her drawers, she pulled out the soul candy that contained Chappy. She pressed the rabbit head and swallowed it into her mouth.

"Stay low key, and try your best to not let him in. If he does come in… don't tell him where I went." She said, looking away.

"Alright-pyon." Chappy grinned. Rukia sweat dropped, she somehow felt that Chappy couldn't be trusted, but she had no choice. She sighed and then jumped out of the window.

Ichigo flipped through the channels and found nothing interesting. He scratched the back of his head and then sighed. He couldn't get Rukia's crying face out of his mind. She looked like she hadn't cried in a lifetime and her eyes were so sad… He shook his head; he couldn't get her out of his head! Speaking of the girl, his eyes wandered to her door, he wondered what she was doing at the moment.

_Why don't you find out?_ Said his hollow, and Ichigo just rolled his eyes. But for some reason, he couldn't help but want to find out. He knocked on her door and then waited for an answer. Nothing.

"Rukia," he called out. No reply again.

His eyebrow rose and then he pushed the door open. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Chappy restrained him to the floor and Ichigo's eyebrow rose. Rukia? No couldn't be.

"Rukia what are you-"

"Please stay still, pyon." Chappy said, grinning. Ichigo glared.

"Oh, it's you." So if Chappy was in Rukia's body then… "Where's Rukia?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to say," she replied.

"Fine," And then he pushed Chappy off quickly.

He ran into his room and pulled out his shinigami badge out of his pocket. He clutched it and his body fell back. He dusted his shinigami robes and sighed, _it's been a while, Zangetsu, _he thought, holding the hilt of his sword. He then jumped out of his window.

--

Rukia jumped past countless roofs and landed in an empty park. She looked and saw the swings, as if inviting her to play for a bit. Suddenly, she heard footsteps… large footsteps. She spun around and the hollow cried out to her. Unsheathing her sword, she said a quick prayer and jumped towards the hollow.

Ichigo heard the hollow's shout, and he cursed, picking up his speed. He stopped and watched from above as Rukia cut the hollow's mask in half. He felt relief flow through him as he landed beside her.

"Hey midget." He said. Rukia turned, a little out of breath, but smirking.

"I'm not going to answer to that name." She laughed. "It's been a while since I did this…"

"I can tell. You're all worn out." He smiled. Rukia shook her head.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Huh?" Rukia said, turning her body to face him fully.

"About the hollow, I would've taken care of it for you." He said.

"No, I didn't know about the hollow, I just came out for some fresh air." She said, looking up at the sky. Ichigo sat down at a park bench and Rukia followed.

"Well, it would've been faster with me."

"Yeah right, don't put me on the same level as your monster rieatsu." She said. Ichigo paused and Rukia sat back, sighing.

Ichigo's heart started to beat as she leaned on him, he looked over and noticed her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake. With his heart in his throat he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Rukia blushed at his action but she stayed leaning on him. For some reason, she wanted to stay that way forever.

--

**A/N**: Yeah… so that's chapter two… did they talk too much? : D Anyways, review! And, the chapter title is from Take my hand by Simple Plan. : D Oh, and was there too much fluff? : P


	3. The Transfer Student

**Fall in Love Like A Shoujo Manga **

**Chapter Three: Transfer Student**

--

It was a chilly morning as Ichigo and Rukia made their way to school. It was dead silence until they arrived at the school gates. Just like routine, their friends dragged them off in separate directions.

The bell rang and the pair sat down in their desks simultaneously without a passing glance to one another. The class felt their tense air and gazed at them trying to figure out what was going on. Was it another fight? Most probably.

"Hey! Ichigo, Kuchiki-san! Morning." Keigo grinned and leaned on Ichigo's desk. "Huh? What's wrong with you two? Lover's quarrel?" They both glared at Keigo. "Oh… uh…"

"No, and he is not my lover," Rukia answered.

"This girl bleached my uniform." He muttered.

"I did not! You did that! You were the one to do laundry last week!" She spat.

"No! I clearly saw you walk in with the bottle of bleach in your hand!"

"Oh really?! I used those for the whites! And if I was intending to do so, why would I bleach just your pants?"

"BECAUSE! You're cunning and evil!"

"I AM NOT CUNNING! You're just accusing me of a mistake you made! You can't even be man enough to admit it!" Rukia yelled.

"Wait," Keigo said. "Laundry? Does this mean you guys live together?!" He asked, his eyes wide.

Ichigo and Rukia flinched in surprise.

"NO! …NEVER! …NO WAY IN HELL!" They yelled at the same time.

The teacher slammed her books onto the desk and glared at the trio.

"Sit. Down." She said simply and Keigo retreated into his desk. She took a deep breath out and then looked over at the door. "We have a new transfer student today. Please be kind to her, Yume, come in."

The sliding door opened and a brunette with long bangs covering her eyes walked in. She stood in the middle of the classroom with her hands clasped at front. Keigo drooled at the size of her breasts and her long legs.

"He-hello." She said rather timidly.

"Everyone, this is Yume Higurashi. Would you like to say anything Ms. Higurashi?"

Yume looked up slightly and noticed Ichigo's bright orange hair and scowl. Her eyes directed over to Rukia who was looking up intently. For some reason she could feel some sort of aura or pressure radiating from the two.

"Uh… my name is Yume Higurashi and I just came from Kyoto. My hobbies are reading and writing and… I've found it quite hard to find friends… I'd like to be yours, please take care of me." She bowed before the class.

Keigo grinned and the class couldn't help but laugh. The teacher shook her head.

"Alright be quiet. Yume, you can sit behind Kurosaki." She said. "Kurosaki, raise your hand." Ichigo grunted and put his hand out from his chin, Rukia's eyes narrowed; and Ichigo felt a wave of anger hit him, and then he raised his hand higher.

"Very good. There, the seat behind him."

Yume made her way past Ichigo and Rukia who were muttering something to each other and then she sat down. The girl looked up at Ichigo's bright orange hair and sighed, he was cute and he looked a lot like him… So she decided to learn more about him. She glanced at Rukia who was looking up and busily scribbling down notes.

"Higurashi," Ichigo muttered as he handed her a sheet.

"Ah-" Yume grabbed it and then blushed.

A few hours passed by and it was time for lunch break. Yume dug around her bag for her lunch and took it out. Rukia walked up to her and with a smile put her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Kuchiki Rukia," Yume looked up and smiled in return.

"Hello," She said, returning her handshake.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Rukia asked as a bunch of girls circled around her.

"Come Higurashi-san!" Orihime smiled.

Yume nodded as she stood up, she then followed the group of girls to the roof.

--

Ichigo grabbed his lunch and walked up to the roof with his talking friends behind him. He pushed the door open and looked around, Keigo stood beside him and shivered.

"Isn't it cold?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered as he walked forward.

Keigo, Mizuro and Chad followed Ichigo as he neared a circle of girls. Keigo blushed and looked up at Ichigo in glee.

"Oi Rukia," Ichigo muttered, said girl looked up from her giggle fit with Yume.

"What?" She said.

"Keigo wants to eat lunch with you guys." Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"Ah… where's Uryuu?" Orihime muttered.

"He went to get drinks," Ichigo answered. "Don't worry, he'll be here too." Orihime grinned.

"Can they sit with us Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"Ask Rukia, not me." She answered, and the rest of the girls looked at Rukia. While Rukia looked intently at Ichigo.

"Fine." She answered, with a sigh.

Ichigo smirked and sat down beside Rukia, who narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Where you off to?"

"I forgot my sweater in class… I'll be right back."

Uryuu watched as Rukia ran off and he sat beside Orihime, the girl gleamed as she received a juice box. Soon everyone was talking at the same time or arguing. Yume sat quietly beside Ichigo and inched over closer to his side. Ichigo didn't notice this though, that is, until Rukia came back.

"Oh, you're sitting there Higurashi? Alright, I'll just-"

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo called out. Rukia crossed her arms.

"To sit down." She muttered.

"Well then sit where you left off."

"No, Higurashi wants to sit there," Rukia muttered. Yume stayed quiet.

"Then sit on this side." He patted the ground on his right.

The group watched the scene intently as Rukia and Ichigo glared at each other.

"I'd rather not sit beside the likes of you." Rukia answered and then was about to sit down when a strong arm pulled her.

She fell back with a slight scream and Ichigo pulled her away before dropping her on Yume who was dumbfounded by what was going on. The orange-haired man then placed her on his lap. Rukia's eyes met his and they both blushed wildly.

"Higurashi, mind handing me her bento?" He asked. Yume hesitantly handed him the lunch and Ichigo placed it on her lap. "Now, you eat." He muttered as he reached over her shoulders and grabbed his own lunch.

The group was silentl as Rukia was fuming and Ichigo was eating his lunch casually. And then they exploded in a wave of awes and whistling; it was so loud that the other grades looked over in curiosity. Rukia pushed herself off of Ichigo's lap and then sat beside him. She should have just agreed to sitting beside him, and she mentally slapped herself for ending up in an embarrassing situation.

"Ooh, Ichigo! Your lunches are always the best!" Keigo said, looking over Rukia. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Of course." Ichigo muttered. Rukia blushed

"Kurosaki, stop embarrassing her." Uryuu muttered.

"What? Embarrassing who?" Ichigo answered, stuffing a hotdog into his mouth. Rukia glared.

"Say, Kurosaki-san," Yume started. Ichigo looked over and was surprised by the dazzling green eyes looking up at him. "Would you like it if I made you lunch?" Rukia's ear twitched at the question and Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Well…" Ichigo waited for someone to stop him. Rukia sensed this and sighed in annoyance.

"Ichigo! Open up!" She said out loud. Ichigo whipped around to the girl beside him who was smiling softly with a piece of food in her chopsticks. Ichigo laughed and did as told.

_That was a little harsh_, everyone thought.

As Rukia put the food into his mouth she whispered in his ear. "_If any of our friends weren't watching I would have shoved these chopsticks down your throat right now_." Ichigo snickered as he chewed.

"_I doubt you would, by doing this you already have put on quite a show_." He whispered back.

"Well, I guess not. I'm going to the girl's room." Yume stood up with an air of jealousy and left the group.

After a few minutes of eating and bickering, the bell rang and they resumed their boring studies. Ichigo leaned on his arm and looked up at the teacher discussing something about math. Everyone seemed to be a little out of it, until Yume walked in. Ichigo looked at her in a kind of shock as the girl walked slowly down to her desk.

Her long and straight brunette hair was now in curls with her bangs pinned to the sides of her face. She was wearing a noticeable amount of make-up and her large green eyes glistened from the electric lights. The skirt that she originally put up to her knees were high enough that you could see a flash of pink as she took her steps. She smiled at Ichigo whose eyebrow just rose at her flashy show.

"And where were you, Ms. Higurashi? You're fifteen minutes late." The teacher muttered, glancing at her watch.

"Sorry, just… continue," She said, and crossed her leg over while leaning over with her head on her hand.

The teacher shook her head and continued. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over to see Orihime who had a worried look on her face.

"What is it Inoue?" She asked.

"Ah… I think your skirt is too high… maybe you could pull it down a little?" She whispered. Yume looked at Orihime in disgust.

"What are you saying? It's fine as it is, and besides, Kuchiki's skirt seems to be the same height." Yume said.

"No… Kuchiki-san's skirt isn't as high as yours because you can't see her underwear when she walks." Orihime muttered. After all, Rukia was disciplined, being a noble in another world and all.

"Whatever… but hey, why are you so fond of her anyway?" Yume asked.

"Because she's very important to Kurosaki-kun… and, she's helped me out a lot." Orihime smiled. Yume looked at her in surprise.

"Don't tell me you like Kurosaki," Yume said. Orihime put a hand up to her chin and then blushed.

"I used to…"

"Until Kuchiki came along right?" Yume said.

The teacher sat in her seat not noticing the conversation going on. However, Rukia and Ichigo have been listening for quite a while, although they didn't seem like it.

"Yeah… but, it's okay, I have someone of my own." Orihime blushed even more. Yume shook her head.

"I don't get it, compared to Kuchiki you would have won by now. Long legs, bigger breasts, and longer hair… I don't get it at all." Yume muttered. Rukia had had it.

"What did you say about me?" Rukia said and she glanced at Ichigo.

"Oh, nothing." Yume muttered, opening her textbook.

"Look, if you have a problem with me, just say it." Rukia smiled a creepy smile. Ichigo and Orihime shuddered.

"Well, first of all, you're short. Second, you're ugly and third, you're not fit to be Ichigo's girlfriend." Yume said. Rukia's eyebrow rose, oh was that all she wanted?

"Well, that's your opinion, you can go ahead and take Ichigo if you want," and with that, Rukia turned around to her work.

Yume was caught by surprise. Why would she say that if Ichigo were her boyfriend? Could it be… they weren't dating at all? Yume started to laugh out loud from the realization and the class looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! I can't believe this! This is rich!" Yume laughed even harder.

"Can you shut up?" Uryuu said. The class looked at the geeky boy in surprise. "Even though you parade around showing off your physical features, it doesn't erase the fact that Kuchiki is much stronger and much smarter than you!"

Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia were now in surprise.

"Oh? What's this? Does Orihime's boyfriend now have a crush on Kuchiki?"

"No." Uryuu quickly said. "I have respect for her, which is something you'll never get."

Yume shut up.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you're crying for attention." Ichigo muttered.

"Or that you're nothing but a slut." Rukia added.

Yume shrank back into her seat overheating from anger. How dare they! They were in no position to bully her like that! Yume bit her lip, and glanced at Ichigo's back. She would get him for sure.

"Just you watch Kuchiki."

--

Rukia and Ichigo sighed as they left the school grounds. It was a rather tiring day and that Yume was the cause of all of it.

"Who does she think she is?" They said at the same time.

"Ichigoooo," A voice said from somewhere, and two arms wrapped around Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo's cheeks coloured in a slight pink tinge, he'd never been hugged in that way before. "Ara? You're so cute!" Yume said, tilting her head to look at his face.

Rukia looked at the two in an angry sort of way. "Ah! Hello Yume-chan!" She smiled. "I see you two are getting well acquainted! I'll see you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia smiled even wider. Ichigo knew that face was far from happy. He pushed Yume's arms away and walked after Rukia.

"Hey! Ichigo! You have to walk me home!" Yume pulled on Ichigo's hand.

"Yes, go ahead Ichigo!" Rukia grinned. Ichigo groaned, there was no turning back now.

"Fine." He muttered.

Rukia rolled her eyes and left. Ichigo pulled his hand away from Yume's grip harshly.

"Lead the way, I'll follow." He said.

Yume smiled and did as told. She walked ahead of him and noticed that he wasn't even beside her. She then she stopped for a bit and noticed that he had stopped as well.

"What is it?" Yume paused and turned around.

"Nothing, I'm just walking you home." He muttered.

"But you're not even walking beside me."

"I'm still here aren't I?" Ichigo answered. He sighed internally; he had never been so harsh to a girl before.

Yume glared and then lowered her head down. "What's your problem? Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because you made fun of Rukia."

Yume clenched her hands and bit her lip. She had never been treated harshly because of something like this before. Suddenly, she started to cry, more like, sob. Ichigo looked at her in surprise and wondered why she was crying.

"You're so mean!" She yelled, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," Ichigo said simply. "Just stop crying… here, where do you live?" He said. Yume pointed to a house and then he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

They arrived at the house door and Yume wiped her tears away. Ichigo looked at her in concern and then she grinned. "Thanks." She muttered and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ichigo scowled and put a hand on the cheek that was reserved for Rukia.

--

Rukia chopped up some vegetables and then put them into a boiling pot. She heard the jingle of keys and a closing door. She looked at the doorway and saw Ichigo take off his shoes. He sighed and then looked up.

"Hey." He smiled. Rukia just ignored him and went back into the kitchen.

Ichigo frowned; he should have at least expected this much. He went into the kitchen and watched as Rukia furiously chop ingredients. _At this rate,_ he thought, _she's bound to-_

"OW!" She yelled, and her finger started to bleed excessively. Ichigo sighed in frustration and shook his head as she ran her cut under running water.

He grabbed her hand and Rukia watched as he sucked on her wound. She blushed madly and then Ichigo fished out a band-aid from his pocket and placed it on her cut. Rukia glared at him and then looked away to resume her chopping. Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around.

"I'm sorry," He said. Rukia shook her head.

"It's okay, Yume is a problem case," she laughed a little. Ichigo pulled her into a tight embrace. Rukia smiled as she buried her face into his school shirt.

Strangely, at the dinner table, they stayed silent. They didn't feel like talking about anything, and there was nothing that important to talk about.

--

The next day came quick, birds chirping; sun shining, but a very cold temperature. Rukia shivered in her bed as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and walked over out the door and to the bathroom, only to bump into her housemate. She looked up wearily and Ichigo yawned.

"Good morning," they said at the same time.

Ichigo bent down and gave Rukia a kiss on the cheek. "You awake now?" He smiled. Rukia glared.

"Wide awake," she blushed.

They closed the door and made their way to school in the all too familiar silence. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and she complied, holding his in a soft grip. Since it was a chilly morning, their gloves were the only things they felt.

They approached the school gates and noticed Yume waiting for them. Rukia was about to pull her hand away but Ichigo didn't let go. Rukia looked up at him questioningly and Ichigo just gave her a look of reassurance. They neared the brunette, ignoring her presence, and she seemed to ignore them as well… for a little while.

"Good morning Ichigo!" She cried out, hugging him from the back. Ichigo shook his head and sighed in annoyance. With his free hand he removed Yume's arms.

"You should leave me alone from now on. Let's go Rukia," Ichigo pulled Rukia along, and Rukia just looked down, a little embarrassed.

They entered their classroom at the same time, and sat down in their desks. Orihime and Uryuu walked over to them and greeted them a good morning, followed by the rest of their friends. Yume watched them casually talk and bicker. She sighed as she leaned against the wall and she started to wish that her old friends were with her at the school.

Rukia snuck a glance at Yume who was looking out at the window, alone. She remembered doing the same thing long ago, but what was she to do? Ask her to come when she knew all of her friends disliked her? She looked at Ichigo who was busy arguing with Uryuu.

"Rukia-san," Mizuro said. Rukia looked up in surprise. "What's wrong? You don't seem rather happy."

Hearing this, Ichigo turned his attention to Rukia. The small girl just shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with me, it's just that… I've been where Yume is now… alone."

Orihime looked at Yume and sighed, she had been in that situation too many times. "Kuchiki-san… why don't you talk to her?"

"What! No way! That girl's been pestering with Rukia ever since she arrived here," Ichigo muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Still…" Rukia added, looking down at her desk.

"But there seems to be no need, here she comes now," Uryuu said; Yume came up to the awaiting group.

"I don't need your pity," Yume said, slamming her hands on Rukia's desk.

"I'm sorry?" Rukia said simply.

There was an awkward silence. Yume glared at Rukia and then walked away with a 'humph'. Who did she think she was? Of all things, Yume didn't like to be pitied, to be looked down upon especially by the likes of her!

The day wore on slowly, with lunch coming at what felt like three days later. Rukia pulled on her sweater and picked up her lunch. Ichigo grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from leaving the room.

"Why are you going to the roof? It's too cold to eat outside today," He said. Rukia shook her head.

"It's okay, it's just that… I want to see the first snow no matter what." She answered. Ichigo let go.

"Alright, I'll come with you," he said.

"No, I'd like to go by myself," she said. Ichigo just nodded and watched as she left the room.

From a distance, Yume watched as well, and thought that this was her chance to wear Rukia down. She snuck out of class grabbing Ichigo's sweater and pulling it over her shoulders.

She climbed up the stairs towards the roof and she opened the door slowly, peeking to see if she wasn't looking. She found Rukia looking out at the town, being lit up by the sun. Yume glared, why was it that Rukia had that air of beauty that she tried so hard to gain? The brunette walked up behind Rukia and before she could pat her on the shoulder Rukia had already sensed her presence.

"Yume, what do you want?" Rukia asked as Yume reached out.

"I'm here to ask a few questions," She said, putting her hands clasped behind her back. Rukia turned around and was shocked to see her wearing Ichigo's sweater.

"Why are you-"

"Isn't it such a cool jacket? And it fits me perfectly!" She giggled and twirled in the clothing. Rukia just shook her head.

"What were you going to ask?" Rukia said.

"First, what do you think about Ichigo?" Yume asked.

Rukia looked down at the ground for a few seconds. "Well, he's… kind, immature, strong, overprotective…" Rukia's voice trailed off as she thought about more traits.

"No, as in boyfriend material," Yume said. Rukia's eyebrow rose and then his smiling face flashed across her mind, she smiled as well. "Don't answer that." Yume added.

"Okay, what else do you want to ask?" Yume put her finger up to her chin.

"What type of girls is he interested in?" Rukia crossed her arms at the question, seriously thinking.

"I don't know actually," Rukia said. "I doubt that he's ever thought about that before." Yume rolled her eyes; so then what _did_ she know about him?

"Fine, last question, what is Ichigo to you?" Yume crossed her arms now; she knew what her answer would be. According to how she acted around Ichigo and his gestures, she seemed rather indifferent about what the orange-haired teen felt.

"He's…" Rukia put her hand up to her chin and then thoughts of what they had been through and their whole life together played like a film with no sound. "I…" She started again. "He's important to me, that's all. And no way am I going to elaborate it because I don't need to tell you anything."

Yume scowled and then grabbed Rukia by her arm. "Stay away from him! He's mine!"

"Why do you want him so bad anyway?" Rukia pushed Yume's arm away and fixed her sweater.

"Because… he has the same hair colour as my ex-boyfriend," Yume's cheeks started to turn pink and then Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"So you're just clinging onto him because he resembles someone in your past? I find that a little shallow."

"Whatever," Yume turned around and left for the classroom, Rukia decided to follow since it seemed that it wasn't cold enough for snow yet. She picked up her empty lunchbox and left for the classroom behind Yume.

Suddenly she noticed that Yume started to run. Rukia just dismissed it and walked into the classroom quietly a few seconds after Yume. She put her lunchbox into her bag and then joined her friends at the corner of the room.

"Ichigo!" Yume squealed and hugged Ichigo tightly. The teen however, was far from happy in the awkward embrace. He gently pushed her away, and then saw that Rukia was back.

He made his way to the small shinigami when Yume pulled him back. Ichigo turned around and felt a soft kiss on his lips. He looked down at Yume who was smiling proudly, with her hand intertwined in his. Ichigo pulled his hand out of her grip and then saw Rukia rush out of the room. He cursed in his head and in his hurry to catch up; he bumped into Yume who then fell back onto one of the open seats.

Yume giggled, happy that she stole Ichigo's first kiss on the lips. It wasn't the long types, but it was enough for her. Suddenly she saw something whiz by her face that somewhat resembled fictional fairies, and she looked up to see Orihime teary. Uryuu pulled her back by her shoulders.

"YOU! You…you…"

"What?" Yume smiled devilishly. "You jealous? Jealous that of all people I got to kiss Ichigo on the lips first?" Orihime's tears slowly came down and she quickly wiped them away.

"That wasn't real," Orihime muttered.

"Didn't you see? It was the most real thing ever, and you're just afraid to admit it." Yume smirked.

"No, that wasn't a real kiss because Kurosaki-kun didn't return it," Orihime glared. Yume just shook her head.

"Deny it all you want," She muttered.

--

"Rukia! Damn it!" Ichigo ran after the short girl down the halls and down the stairs. "Rukia just stop!" He yelled, and without noticing it, they ended up in the schoolyard.

Rukia had stopped, knowing that she couldn't run anymore. She leaned over, huffing and puffing, her hand on her chest. Ichigo walked over slowly and then placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Rukia that…"

Rukia turned around and tears fell out of her eyes. "Why am I like this?" She asked, looking up at Ichigo through wet eyes.

"What…"

"Why am I so… sad?" She bit her lip, and a strong breeze blew past the two. Ichigo took a shaky breath in, trying not to break down as well.

He looked into her eyes and then sighed. "Because you're hurt when you saw her kiss me." He said. Rukia looked at him in shock.

"What? No way! Jealous? No…" She muttered. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe you're denying it," He frowned.

"I'm not jealous! I just…" Rukia looked away and then back up at Ichigo. "Am I really…?" Ichigo sighed.

"It's up to you to accept it or not," he turned around, trying to hide his watery eyes; he couldn't believe that she wouldn't accept why she was really crying.

"No I can't be…" She whispered. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighed again.

"Well, whatever you say, you know yourself best… but I know you best too," Ichigo smiled sadly and grabbed her hand. "Let's go back inside."

--

Rukia thought about it for a while as class continued. She thought it was impossible, if she was jealous that means she's jealous that Yume of all people kissed Ichigo! She bit her lip and tried to erase it from her mind. But why would she be jealous because of something like _that_? Was it because Ichigo got kissed first? No it couldn't be that, Rukia could live life without a kiss. Was it because someone other than her kissed Ichigo? Suddenly her heart started to beat quickly; she snuck a glance at Ichigo and then looked away, blushing. If she was jealous about that… that would mean she had wanted to kiss him first… and kisses meant that you… Rukia's buried her face in her hands. No… she didn't _love_ him, did she? Although, she thought, that would explain a lot of what was been happening between them.

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered.

--

**A/N:** Nooo, Rukia! You're not stupid! You're just in denial. XD Yay for a late update! But 'things are gonna get dicey!' – Urahara, last page, bleach volume two : D


	4. Harassment

**Fall in Love Like A Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Four: Harassment**

--

Rukia woke up wearily; she could barely sleep a wink last night since she was thinking about Ichigo and that suspicious and deadly four-letter word. She left the room and bumped into said person. Her heart started to pound wildly, and she said good morning. Ichigo nodded a good morning and then walked past her. Rukia's eyebrow rose, she was somehow expecting that good morning kiss she always got. She furrowed her eyebrows and decided to forget about it as she walked into the bathroom.

Ichigo on the other hand was busy thinking about something else. The kiss that Yume put on his lips wouldn't leave his mind. He suddenly felt dirty, which was something he was usually used to, being covered in blood and all, but he had never felt this way before. He literally wanted to replace his lips with new ones.

"I sound like a girl," he said, rubbing his head in a frustrated manner.

As they walked to school that morning, it was rather cool and the sky was dark. Ichigo looked up, seeing the grey sky gave him a bad feeling. Like something bad was coming their way. He glanced to his side and saw Rukia shivering; he found it a little ironic since she had an ice zanpakuto after all. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the head.

"You okay? You've been quiet ever since this morning." He said. Rukia looked up at him with sparkling eyes. She suddenly felt warmer than normal and she blushed. Ichigo smirked; she seemed so cute at the moment.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She smiled genuinely at him and he blushed as well.

"Okay," he said, and for some reason he didn't notice the grey clouds anymore.

However, as they neared the school gates, they didn't notice Yume watching them from the school windows. She was fuming mad and she quickly turned around, dismissing what she saw as a hallucination.

--

Rukia and Ichigo entered the classroom in the same usual routine, but were surprised to see a group of people gathered around Rukia's desk. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and he 'politely' asked them to leave.

"Oi Rukia… you got to see this." He called.

Rukia did as told and walked towards her desk, and was surprised to see it vandalized and in a different colour. Her fingers trailed the deep scratches engraved in the wood. It said things like: _go back to where you came from shorty! Get a life! Ugly! Slut!_ Rukia looked at the words as if they were some disgusting bugs, she then noticed that her desk had been spray painted red.

"Who did this?" Orihime gasped as she studied the piece of work. Rukia looked up, with her heart aching.

"I don't know," she said simply. Ichigo clenched his hands. Rukia didn't deserve this at all… whoever did this would pay.

"We should look for who did this." Uryuu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, and I'll kill them." Tatsuki added. Rukia just shook her head.

"No need," she said. Then she glanced at Yume who was looking out the window separated from the big group around her desk. "Let her have her fun." And at that Rukia sat down, smirking.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose and he put his hand on her desk then leaned over. "You're seriously not going to let this happen are you? I mean… look what they did! If you let this get worse, who knows what's next?"

"In the end… I don't really care…"

"Stop kidding yourself!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia looked up in surprise. "You don't need to endure this!" From across the room Yume bit her lip and squeezed her arm.

"I don't care." Rukia repeated, her eyes serious and piercing.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and he heaved a frustrated sigh. "What are you planning?" Rukia looked up at Ichigo and then smiled softly.

"Nothing really… I just want you treat like nothing happened." She said. Ichigo looked at her in mild surprise. He then smiled a painful smile.

"Alright." He muttered.

Suddenly Yume left the room with a big slam of the sliding door. As she hurried down the hall she scratched her head in annoyance. No! It wasn't supposed to happen that way! It happened exactly like that other time! No! She fell to her knees and glared at the floor.

"Oh?" A voice said. She looked up and was in shock to see the familiar face. "Long time no see, Yume." He said.

Inside the classroom everyone sat down in their desks as they discussed the vandalism that they had seen. Rukia simply explained that the criminal will come up eventually and to act like nothing happened. The class had no choice but to agree since it was her problem after all. Their teacher sighed and shook her head, complaining about the problems that were gradually growing.

"Well, putting that aside… we have another transfer student." She said. Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other then looked up at the front once more. "Come in, Takashi."

On cue, the boy came in. He had bright orange hair similar to Ichigo's only it was long and up to his shoulders in a messy fashion. He had bright yellow eyes and had a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hi!" He said out loud. The class stayed dazed. "I'm Takashi Konton, and I'm your age. I came from the same school as Yume Higurashi over there; actually she's my ex-girlfriend! Hi Yume-chan!" He waved at her and Yume glared. "So any who, this hair is my natural hair colour and I'm no delinquent so peace!" He put out two fingers at the class.

"Very good, sit behind Ishida please." The teacher said. Uryuu raised his hand. "Everyone open your textbooks."

As Takashi walked towards the back of the class, she noticed Rukia's amethyst eyes. His heart pounded as he examined her a bit more. She seemed sweet and small, but there was an air of elegance and fierceness around her frail figure. He made a mental note in his head to talk to her later as he sat down.

Rukia bent over to look in her desk and then noticed that her books were gone. She looked around and wondered where they had gone, and as class resumed, she raised her hand slowly, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Ichigo looked over and as the teacher turned around her threw his textbook to Rukia who caught it quickly.

"Teach, I forgot my textbook, is it alright if I borrow one of yours?" He asked. The class laughed. "Hey shut up!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Alright Ichigo, here you go." She said, handing him the textbook.

Rukia sighed and then opened the textbook with a shaky hand and Ichigo looked at her in concern. The small girl whispered a thank you accompanied with a smile. Ichigo just smiled in return and shook his head.

Yume watched from the back and she cursed. Why wasn't it working? She was supposed to break down! He heard a snicker and the person sitting beside her was shaking from suppressed laughter. Yume glared at the yellow-eyed teen and he took a relieved sigh.

"This looks very familiar." He leaned on his arm facing Yume. The brunette shook her head.

"You don't even know. I can't believe you cheated on me!"

"What? That girl was one of my old friends! All we did was go out for milkshakes!" Takashi said, glaring.

"But she came back the next day talking about how you guys did this and that and all this other stuff!" She crossed her arms. Takashi banged his fist on the table.

"That doesn't mean I forgot about you!" He yelled. The class looked at the pair in annoyance. "What?" Yume said, clearly surprised.

Mrs. Yoshiko slapped her forehead, why was it she always got the problem kids? Sure, Kuchiki was normal, but ever since she had come Ichigo was always out of class but it seemed to help his studies. Now there was some sort of love triangle between the new transfer students.

"Can you two discuss this at another time please?" She asked. The transfer students stared at each other intently, ignoring Mrs. Yoshiko.

"It's too late." Yume said, looking away. "I'm over you." She added. Takashi shook his head.

"We'll have to see about that." He rolled his eyes and sat down. The instant he said that, Rukia felt a chill run up her spine.

Soon, the fiasco was forgotten, and lunch came with the ring of the bell. Rukia looked in her bag and grabbed her lunchbox. She then walked towards her group of friends who joined a bunch of desks together. She pulled up a seat beside Ichigo and talked with everyone else. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Rukia's hands with the chopsticks that were trapping a piece of her food. Takashi pulled the chopsticks into his mouth and chewed contently.

"You're a good cook Kuchiki-san!" He grinned. Ichigo grabbed Takashi's wrist and then Rukia's hand in his other, and pried them apart.

"Get your hands off her." He said simply, placing Rukia's hand on the table and pushing Takashi's away like it was a piece of trash.

"What? That's not nice Kurosaki-san! You should understand my feelings, after all, we share the same hair colour." He smiled. Ichigo glared at him and Takashi feigned a shiver.

"Ichigo!" Yume called out, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's head.

"Get off of me." Ichigo said, pushing her arms away.

"Aw, c'mon! You know you love me…" She turned his head around and then leaned in slowly for a kiss. Ichigo tried to move his head away, but she had a tight grip on it.

Suddenly a hand appeared between them, and Ichigo sighed in relief, although he was surprised to see that the owner of the hand was Rukia.

"Oh, excuse me, I thought I ought to tell you that Ichigo doesn't like fake kisses." Rukia smiled a creepy and fake smile towards Yume.

"Oh, sorry, it's not my fault I actually have the guts to do that."

"Well, the way you're forcing it on him, it seems more like harassment." Rukia then ate a piece of her sushi and Yume glared. Takashi snickered.

"I can't believe it! She's amazing! I'm starting to fall for you already!" Takashi gave Rukia a kiss on the cheek and Rukia elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over, clutching his stomach. The group looked at Rukia in surprise.

"Sorry… my arm slipped." She said simply, and then she closed her empty lunchbox. Ichigo sweat dropped at the lame excuse.

"Right…" He laughed in his head as he finished his own lunch.

Rukia got up and excused herself from the rest of her friends who were now back to their original rhythm. She put her lunchbox on the rack and left for the washroom. Yume watched as she left, mad at what she had said. Takashi couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe it…" He said for about the fifth time.

"What is it with you? What do you see in her?" Yume said.

"I'd like to help answer that." Ichigo said, a little too politely. Takashi smirked devilishly.

"Alright, I'll start." He said. "First, she has beautiful eyes."

"She's smart and strong." Ichigo added.

"She's sweet but fierce." Takashi said. They paused for a few seconds then turned to Yume.

"She's everything you're not." They said in unison. Yume bit her lip and then stomped her foot.

"I don't get it!" She yelled.

"Besides that… she changed my world." Ichigo smiled sincerely and he seemed to have a sad look in his eyes.

--

As Rukia walked down the halls back to the classroom, she thought about what she had done. It wasn't like her to interfere Yume in her daily harassments, but for some reason, seeing her try to kiss Ichigo got Rukia all fired up. And when she had elbowed Takashi in the stomach, it was such an in the moment kind of reaction, she was never the type to inflict violence on anyone (except Ichigo or maybe Renji).

Another thing was that she somehow felt relieved when Ichigo got mad at Takashi for holding her hand. For some reason the jealousy made her see that he actually cared for her, or maybe he just didn't want Takashi touching her. She paused as she neared their classroom door. Wait, when she was crying yesterday, did that mean she was really jealous of Yume? If that were so then that would mean she cared for Ichigo more than she originally thought. She shook her head; it couldn't be… but it all made sense! When he forgot to kiss her good morning she was upset, when he kissed her on the head one their way to school and actually asked if she was all right, she was happy.

She clenched her hands, somehow though, she felt that it wasn't possible… or rather, she didn't want it to be possible.

--

Ichigo noticed Rukia walk into the classroom with a confused look on. He stood up and walked towards her and leaned down to look her in the face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Rukia looked back up at him.

"How can you tell?" She asked, closing her eyes and looking down.

"I don't know… I just can. What about you? How did you know that I was upset when you came back from soul society?" He smirked. Rukia crossed her arms and looked up at him with a pained expression.

"Probably because I care too much." She said. Ichigo leaned back a little from surprise and sighed.

"You know, hasn't anyone told you this before? To not hold up worries in you? To trust that your 'nakama' are there for you? Sound familiar?" Rukia couldn't help but laugh, of course she remembered, she was the one who told him in the first place.

"Yeah I guess," Then she kicked Ichigo in the shin and he grit his teeth.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled. Rukia laughed again.

"It's been a while since I did that, right?" She smiled. Ichigo's angry glare turned to a gentle expression and with his free arm he pulled Rukia into his arms.

"You should smile more often." He whispered. Rukia in turn wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

"You too." She said.

Yume and Takashi watched the pair with a frown. Takashi turned to Yume who looked like she was about to cry.

"It's because of his hair isn't it?" He asked. Yume looked at Takashi in surprise.

"What?"

"It's because we have the same hair colour, that you chose him?" He said. Yume looked down at the floor.

"Yeah I guess…" She said. Takashi shook his head.

"You said you were over me… when you told me that I felt like my world was going to end." He said. Yume didn't bother looking up, he had heard the same speech before and was still not convinced. "I liked the girl who was shy and quiet, the girl who didn't need other people's attention… in my eyes she was the most beautiful."

"But that girl had no confidence." Yume said, finally looking up. "She wouldn't have been able to talk to you in the first place if she didn't change herself." Takashi shook his head.

"Even if you weren't like that I would've talked to you. And besides, the real Yume wouldn't do things like that." He pointed out Rukia's red vandalized desk.

"She deserved it." Yume muttered.

"No she didn't." Takashi said. "Yume, look at me. I followed you all the way here; I asked the school to transfer me to where you were. Now it wasn't that easy since my grades weren't that high, but still I managed to find you."

"You only came here to take away what I wanted, for revenge."

"Wrong. I came to show you how you feel for me still, because you already know what I feel for you." Takashi muttered, his hands in his pockets. "And if it means hurting you and everyone else until you realise, so be it."

"I'm not going to fall into your trap." She glared.

"It has already started. When you saw me kiss Rukia on the cheek, I'm sure you were far from happy." He smirked at her and then made his way to the small girl who was talking to Ichigo about something.

Yume stayed behind with her hand on her chest. Why was it that he could read her like an open book? He was right though… about everything. But Yume felt like she wanted to move on, she looked up and saw Ichigo scowling at Takashi laughing. She sighed and noticed she was far from moving on, since she picked someone who had the same hair colour as him.

Ichigo saw Takashi come closer and then Rukia followed his gaze. The yellow-eyed teen walked towards Rukia with a soft smile. He put his hand on her head and looked down.

"Hello." He said. Rukia pushed his hand away softly.

"Hello, I apologize about elbowing you in the stomach, it was instinct." Rukia smiled. Takashi laughed, clutching his stomach.

"That's alright, I understand why you would do that. As you said, it was considered harassment if you think about it." He grinned. Ichigo glared.

"What do you want? You clearly told the whole class you were here to get Yume back, so go ahead." Ichigo muttered. Takashi's smile disappeared.

"Can't. Seems she won't give up on you… for now." Takashi said. Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "And because of that, I've decided to make Rukia my girlfriend." He grinned, pulling Rukia close.

"Haven't I already told you not to touch her?" Ichigo pulled Rukia by the arm to his side.

"Oh contraire, I will touch her whenever I like; and, I won't stop until Yume realizes what she truly feels." He grabbed Rukia's chin softly but had a strong grip on it. "This won't hurt a bit." Takashi whispered as he leaned in to kiss Rukia.

Ichigo saw what was happening and then punched him across the face. Takashi fell to the side and he stood up, rubbing his cheek. The orange haired teens glared at each other and Rukia looked at Ichigo in shock.

"You bastard." Takashi came at Ichigo with his fist out and Ichigo dodged it, only to be kicked in the face. Ichigo put a hand on his face as he flexed his jaw. "I don't fight recklessly." He said.

Ichigo clenched his fist and then swung his foot underneath Takashi and the boy fell to the ground. He then punched him across the face and Takashi was on all fours, facing the floor. Ichigo cracked his knuckles and went in for the finishing blow, only to be held back by Rukia.

"Ichigo, you don't have to kill him." She said. Knowing full well that if Ichigo had his sword at the moment, he would have cut Takashi's arm off.

"Heh… alright then." He muttered, turning around. "I told you not to touch her."

From the floor Takashi looked up and noticed that he could see up Rukia's skirt. Despite his already bleeding nose, he smirked and said: "Nice, blue polka-dot underwear?"

Rukia flushed bright red and covered her legs with her skirt. Ichigo heard this, and like they usually did to Kon, they kicked him on the head at the same time, knocking Takashi unconscious. Yume gasped and went up to Takashi, she tried to shake him awake but it was no use.

"What have you two done?" She yelled. The class gathered around, whispering amongst themselves.

"It's not my fault. He looked up my skirt." Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"If he didn't say that, he would still be able to get up right now." Ichigo muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Yume scowled at them and pulled Takashi over her shoulders and made her way to the infirmary.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and turned to Rukia who looked up at him in return. Then, Rukia laughed. The class looked at them in confusion but decided to ignore it and get back to their lunch break.

"He deserved that," Rukia said, grinning.

"You're such a hypocrite, you're the one who told me not to kill him and here you are helping me out." Ichigo shook his head smirking.

"Well, that's what he gets." Rukia said.

--

Yume sat beside Takashi's bed, reading a magazine. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see her sitting and waiting for him to wake up. He clutched his head and groaned for he had a killer headache.

"It should hurt, you were kicked in the head by Ichigo _and_ Kuchiki." Yume muttered, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"What?" Takashi said, as he tried to collect his thoughts. Yume put down the magazine in frustration.

"Basically you tried to make moves on Kuchiki and Ichigo let it go for a bit, then you tried to kiss her so Ichigo punched you across the face. Then you kicked _him_ in the face, which only got Ichigo angrier. He then tripped you causing you to fall and then he punched you again. So all you see, you're on the floor with your nose bloody and almost knocked out. But for some reason that wasn't enough for you was it? Well, you happily declared that you saw Kuchiki's blue polka-dotted underwear, which landed you with two kicks in the head, and then you fainted. Remember now?" Yume muttered, crossing her arms.

Takashi nodded; actually he remembered it too well. "I don't get it… those two aren't dating and they're acting like that." He said. Yume nodded.

"Someone should tell them that, and I'm just the person!" She stood up to leave.

"No, stay here for now please." Takashi said. Yume turned around and glared.

"Why?"

"Because… this will probably the only time we get alone." Takashi answered. Yume's eyebrow rose.

"I don't get why you want me back. I already said it was over and I'm over you now." She said. Takashi shook his head.

"You're not over me. If you were, you could've asked out one of the other cooler guys who don't have the same hair colour as me." Takashi sat up and pushed the blanket down to his waist.

"Can you stop repeating that? And no, I just like eccentric hair colour is all." She said, picking up her magazine again. There was a long silence then Takashi sighed.

"I give up." He muttered, covering his eyes with his hand and a sorry expression on his face. "I'll give up on you." He looked up and Yume looked at him in surprise. "Don't give me that look. You were over me a long time ago it seems… so I might as well take this opportunity to look for some new girls."

Yume's heart started to pound quickly, for some reason she didn't want that. She wondered why she still even had an inch of feeling for him. Takashi stood up and made his way to the door only to be grabbed by the arm.

"You can't!" Yume yelled, tears escaping her eyes. "I don't want to see you with another girl." She pushed Takashi against the door.

"What? Why not? You already said-"

"I just don't want you to look for another girl okay?! Just… stay in love with me! With me only!" She clutched his shirt.

"I can't." He said. "I'd rather move on than stay faithful to you… because if I do that, it'll only hurt me more to see you with other people."

"See? That's how I felt when I saw you with that girl!" She said. Takashi shook his head.

"It's different… Yume you have to learn to trust me. Trust your friends and everybody else. If I had intended to cheat on you, I would have done the right thing and broke up with you first." Takashi said, removing her hands from his shoulders.

"But… I want you both…" She whispered. Takashi looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I want you both… you _and_ Ichigo." Yume said.

"There's no way that'll happen." He muttered.

"Or at least… I can destroy Kuchiki so that she'll never get anywhere near Kurosaki." She said. Takashi slapped her across the face. Yume looked at him through wet eyes in fear and shock.

"You're delusional Yume! Don't ever hurt Rukia you hear?" He said.

"What?! Here you are saying you want me and you're protecting her? Make up your mind!" Yume yelled.

"_You_ make up _your_ mind! I don't want Rukia in this, she doesn't need this unnecessary pain." Takashi gave her a serious look. There was a long silence again and then Takashi sighed. "You see… this is one of the reasons I don't want to ever deal with you. You're selfish and arrogant, I was willing to live with it but here you are ruining another girl's life."

Yume looked away and then Takashi sighed again. "What if I stop bugging her?" She said.

"I'll leave her alone." He said.

"What if… I want to stay with Ichigo?" She asked, looking up.

"I'll never talk to you ever again." He opened the door and left the room, leaving Yume behind.

--

At the end of the day Ichigo and Rukia looked around, hoping not to bump into their harassers. But fate didn't seem to favour them at the moment for Yume and Takashi just walked into the room. The transfer students walked towards them with a smile on their faces.

"Ichigo!! Walk me home today again will you? I'll give you that same goodnight kiss I gave you before!" She hugged Ichigo and Rukia's eyebrow rose. Goodnight kiss?

"Hey Rukia, come on, let's go, I'll walk you home tonight." Takashi smiled genuinely and grabbed Rukia's hand.

"No thanks." Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

"I'd rather walk alone." Rukia said, much to Ichigo's surprise.

"Will you Ichigo?" Yume grinned.

"No! Don't you get it when I say no?!" Ichigo yelled, pushing her away.

"C'mon Rukia, this is an apology for what I've done." Takashi said.

"It's alright Konton-san, I'll be okay." She smiled a fake smile and then put in her last textbook and lifted her bag, only for it's contents to spill all over the floor. She looked at her things and bit her lip, trying not to cry. Not only was her bag ripped, she found her missing textbooks in her desk with missing pages or vandalized pictures.

"Oh my Kuchiki-san, would you like me to buy you a new bag?" Yume asked with a sinister smirk on.

"No… thanks…" She whispered and she bent down to pick up her books. Takashi looked at Rukia in worry and helped her pick up her books.

"Now Ichigo, I'll be waiting at the gates for you. And maybe tonight, I'll give you a goodnight kiss on the lips this time." Yume waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

"I already said no, damn it!" Ichigo yelled, and then directed his attention to helping Rukia pick up her things. He picked up her rabbit pencil case and all her stationery fell out of the big gaping hole at the bottom.

"Here Rukia, your books are in this plastic bags… it's all right if I don't walk you home, I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Takashi smiled and rubbed her hair as he left.

Ichigo watched as he left and then noticed that Rukia had stopped moving.

"Rukia…?" He asked as soft as he could. Then she started to shake and tears fell on her hands.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Rukia said, looking up at Ichigo and holding up her chappy pencil case now with the big hole at the bottom. "Why did she have to do this to my bunny pencil case?" She asked, and more tears fell out.

"Wow… all that for a pencil case?" Ichigo muttered.

"Shut up Ichigo Kurosaki!!" She yelled and threw the broken pencil case at him.

"Hey!" He said. He then sighed and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry, I'll get you a new one along with new textbooks okay?"

Thunder boomed outside the window and the pair looked outside in surprise. Rain in the middle of fall? As soon as they finished up and put everything in Ichigo's bag, they looked out the window and noticed Yume was there waiting under an umbrella.

"Did you bring an umbrella?" Ichigo asked.

"No… unfortunately." Rukia answered. Ichigo grabbed his jacket and put it over Rukia's head.

"Whatever you do, don't let this come off alright?" Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and wondered what he was going to do.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall and to the back staircase.

"I don't want to run into her again so we'll have to go through the forest." Rukia nodded again and then was surprised to see Ichigo bend squat with his arms held out behind his back.

"Uh…"

"Hop on, this is the fastest way. If we don't hurry the storm will get worse." He said and then Rukia had no choice but to hop on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they blushed. "Hold on tight."

With that remark Ichigo burst out of the back doors and into the path of the forest. He stepped on mud but he didn't mind at all. He ran past countless trees and bushes, and about halfway the storm got even worse. The rain started to pour hard and some of it was frozen, the wind picked up which added to the cold even more. Ichigo didn't shiver though, as he was so determined to get home quickly. Oh how he wished he could use shunpo in his human body.

"Doesn't this route take the longest?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, but at least this way Yume can't stalk us." He said chuckling.

Ichigo saw the exit and took a deep sigh out as he jumped over the back gate of their apartment. Rukia quickly pulled out her keys as he climbed up the stairs. The thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Ichigo dropped her gently and wrapped his arms around her to protect her even more from the harsh wind. She pushed the door open quickly and they stumbled inside, Rukia leaned with her back on the door and Ichigo with his arms over her. They huffed and puffed and Rukia let out a relieved sigh, glad that the worst was over. She suddenly noticed that she still had Ichigo's jacket on, and she removed it, but Ichigo wouldn't let her go.

He wrapped his arms around her frail figure and she started to heat up, Ichigo blushed as well as he leaned his chin on her head. Rukia looked up and Ichigo smiled, glad to see that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Are you okay? Let's get you out of these wet clothes and-"

"No, not yet… just a little longer." He interrupted. Rukia nodded and hugged him as well.

Ichigo fidgeted a little and looked down at her, he cupped her chin and tilted her face up to face his. He slowly leaned down and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Rukia let out a little moan as his arms wrapped her waist and she tiptoed to return his kiss. Their hearts beat wildly and they felt hot, but they didn't mind, something that they longed to do for such a long time was now happening.

Rukia pulled away first and she smiled. Ichigo held her tighter, he had known why she was so important all along, and that kiss just proved it. And now, the kiss Yume gave him was completely washed away. Ichigo smiled and they were forehead to forehead looking into each other's eyes. Ichigo kissed her again and Rukia just buried her face in his wet t-shirt.

She couldn't believe what just happened or what she just felt. She couldn't believe she had fallen in love.

"I'm such an idiot." She whispered.

--

**A/N:** YES! THEY KISSED, YES! : D Well, this is my update, quick ne? Before school starts I did this because if I didn't, I would end up distracted. XD

Have you guys seen the Bleach movie three trailer for: Fade to Black: I call your name? AAHH! IchiRuki!! : D I can't wait until it's either subbed or dubbed, yes, I am willing to put up with the English version just to watch it.

So anyways, how was Takashi for you? And did you like the chapter? Do you know where I can download Bleach movie two subbed? Is it even out subbed? X) And lol, this was quite long. Review! :)


	5. Sweetest Drug

**Fall In Love Like A Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Five: Sweetest Drug**

--

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight lit the curtains and coloured the room a soft blue. She slowly sat up and felt a warm tingle on her lips; she put her hand fingers on them and wondered if that kiss was just a dream. She looked around the room and noticed her broken bag on the floor, sighing, she got up and threw the bag away.

"So it wasn't a dream." She muttered. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was time to get up for school.

She walked outside, expecting to see Ichigo, only to notice that he wasn't there. Her eyebrow rose and she dismissed it and went to the bathroom. After a thirty-minute shower and brushing her teeth, Ichigo still hadn't come out yet. Afraid that she would be tardy, she knocked on the door.

"Ichigo! Wake up you idiot!" She yelled. No response.

She huffed in annoyance and then pushed the door open, and there he was, bundled up in his blankets. She walked over and shook him.

"Ichigo!" She yelled. Ichigo just ignored her and flipped over. She groaned and then kicked his leg.

Ichigo opened his heavy eyelids at the pain in his leg. He suddenly noticed it was freezing cold and that his throat was really sore. Although, the memory of last night's kiss was still strong in his mind, and the person who received that kiss was shaking him violently.

"Wake up idiot! We'll be late!" She yelled.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and flipped over, pretending to be asleep. Rukia crossed her arms and then kicked him with all her might with her foot. Ichigo grimaced and ignored the pain. He grabbed her leg, still in the air and pulled her under his blankets.

"Ichigo!" She said for about the third time. Said man ignored her yells and trapped her in place. She paused and suddenly noticed how unusually warm he was. He was breathing heavily and he had pink cheeks.

"Did you finally quiet down?" He opened his eyes slowly and looked her in the eyes. Rukia frowned and pushed his arms away. She got up quickly and then put a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning hot." Rukia said, she grabbed a thermometer from Ichigo's drawer and put it in his mouth. "You're literally burning hot." Ichigo looked up at her and pulled his blankets up to his neck.

"Shut up. I've never been sick okay?" He looked down at his pillow and then Rukia put her hand on her hip.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll stay home today." Ichigo scowled.

"Do what you want." He muttered.

"Jeez, why are you in such a bad mood? If you want me to leave then I'll leave!" She turned to do so only to be pulled back.

"Fine, stay then." The orange haired teen said. Rukia sighed in annoyance and then noticed that he was actually wearing a pyjama top.

"Since when do you wear a shirt when you go to bed?" She asked.

"I got cold last night, so I put it on." After that sentence, he sneezed loudly. Rukia pulled up his blanket for him and then felt that his shirt was really wet.

"Ichigo, you're sweating so much." She said in concern. "Here, change into this." Rukia handed him a new shirt and Ichigo tiredly took it, only to drop it without even noticing. Rukia narrowed her eyes and then saw that he was breathing heavily. "God, you can't do anything by yourself."

She sat down beside him and pulled him to sit up. She slowly unbuttoned his top and blushed as she went lower pausing about mid-way. Ichigo was blushing as well, although it wasn't visible because he already had pink cheeks due to his fever.

He sighed and then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, although somewhat struggling at the last one. Rukia pushed his hands away gently and opened it for him, and then not daring to look up, with her heart in her throat, she slowly pulled it down his arms. Her eyes stayed glued to his chest, afraid to look up and show her madly red face.

Ichigo looked down at the small girl through weary eyes, despite his tiredness and dizzy head, he somehow felt the urge to just hug her and kiss her over and over again. He blamed the needs on his fever and sighed as he tried to erase it from his mind.

Rukia noticed Ichigo shiver a little and then proceeded to take of his top and throw it on the floor. Grabbing the new pyjama top, she was caught in surprise when Ichigo rested his forehead on her shoulder. She smiled softly as he placed his hands on her waist and leaned on her.

"You're so annoying," he whispered. Rukia shook her head and laughed as she pulled the new top over his bare arms.

"I should be saying that." Rukia muttered as she pushed him back gently to rest. "Want to eat anything?" She asked. Ichigo replied with a mumble as he drifted off to sleep.

She smiled again and left the room with a silent click of the door. As she walked towards the kitchen, she suddenly noticed something. The situation reminded her of a certain romance book she read, well, shoujo manga to be exact, and that every time the boy is sick, in his confusion and delusional state, he would confess. Rukia gulped, of course Ichigo wouldn't confess, she surmised, he wasn't the type to randomly blurt out things like that. But if he did… Rukia clenched her hands, what was she to do? She sighed at the thought, and started to chop some ingredients for chicken porridge.

Meanwhile, inside his room, Ichigo was far from asleep. He understood the current situation as well and wondered why he felt like he was living in a shoujo. He flipped over to face the ceiling and sighed. He wouldn't confess, he had decided that a long time ago. But he would take advantage of the situation after all. Ever since the kiss they shared the night before, he felt the urge to jump on her and eat her up.

_King, don't shower your stupid dirty thoughts on us._ His hollow muttered in annoyance. Ichigo scowled and shook his head, trying to get some sleep.

--

Rukia slowly opened the door about an hour later and placed a bowl on the table gently. She kneeled beside his bed and peeked over, wondering if he really was sleeping. He flipped over and was now facing her. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Wake up." She said. Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, as if he heard the command through his dreams. He smiled.

"Who told you to wake me up?" He muttered in slight annoyance.

"Your stomach." She laughed. "Come, I made you some food. You better eat it. It's good for you."

Ichigo slid out of his bed and unto the floor. He sat at the table and picked up a bit of the hot porridge, staring at it for a while, Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Just checking." Ichigo snickered, and he put it into his mouth.

It was actually really good! Forgetting that he had the spoon in his mouth, he opened up to talk, and the spoon fell to the ground with a clang. Rukia shook her head and picked up the spoon, feeling his forehead to see if the fever had gotten any worse. But it turned out that he stayed the same temperature.

"You idiot. You can't do anything by yourself, can you?" She sighed and picked up a bit of the food in the spoon and held it up. "Here." She said. Ichigo blinked at her, wondering what to do.

Rukia suddenly noticed what she had done; did she really want to feed him like a newlywed couple would? She blushed, and tried to pull away only to realize too late. Ichigo clutched her hand softly and leaned in to put the cutlery in his mouth. Rukia's heart started to pound at his proximity and he looked up with lustful eyes.

Before she noticed, the cursed spoon was on the ground and she was melting in Ichigo's arms, locked in a kiss that seemed sweeter than the any sugar she had ever tasted. She felt her heart freeze, as if it was holding its breath the instant he had started to wrap his arms around her.

Ichigo kissed her softly and hungrily at the same time. His hands were crawling from her hair and slowly down to her lower back. Rukia tensed at the movement and he paused just above her waist. He pulled her close, but not too close or else he might seem clingy, but tight enough to tell her never to let go.

The orange haired boy also noticed that the kiss was unbearably sweet. There was something making it seem like she had eaten a cupful of sugar before locking lips with him. What was the cause of the sweetness? He couldn't say, but he knew that he wanted more. His tongue itched to join the lip lock, but he forcefully held it back.

Rukia noticed that he was kissing harder and more passionately than before. She pulled away, afraid of what it would lead to. Ichigo let go and took a breath, then started to kiss the side of her neck. Rukia let out a gasp of air as her chest tightened.

"…Ichigo stop…" She said breathlessly. Ichigo paid no heed and continued, sliding off her dress strap to reveal her slender shoulders. "Stop it please…" she begged, she clutched his somehow unbuttoned pyjama top.

Ichigo noticed what he had done, and leaned back a little to survey Rukia. She was pink and one sleeve strap was hanging lifelessly below its assigned spot, and he could see a bit of her black bra peeking out. But other than that, her eyes caught him in shock as she fixed up her sleeve.

"Why didn't you stop…?" She whispered. Her beautiful and captivating eyes portrayed worry, confusion and most of all, sadness. Ichigo clenched his hands and looked away.

"Ah… sorry," he muttered. Rukia looked away as well, and stood up to leave.

"Never mind then… just finish your food." She said.

Ichigo watched as she closed the door and leaned on the side of his bed. He punched a random pillow lying on the ground with a curse. He realized his mistake, he was so lost in his lust that he didn't realise what he was doing. He clutched his hair and rubbed his face in distress.

He expected her to be happy… hell, he was happy. That kiss shook every fibre of his being and gave him such adrenaline more than any battle would have done. It was like a drug, yeah, an unbearably sweet drug. So sweet that it left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth. But what the hell caused it? He saw one of Rukia's magazines lying on the ground, and a large word called out to him. Love. He shook his head so many times that he was sure he had unscrewed it.

But, it would explain things. He liked her a lot actually, he realized that a while ago. But love… that was a whole other thing! In fact, he never thought that he would fall in love. Ever since he came upon his powers, life was a never-ending battle. A battle in which, had nothing to do with love.

_Or maybe, the love of protecting your friends._ Zangetsu added.

'No such thing.' Ichigo thought.

_Man, you should have seen your reaction when you heard that little chick was dead! You were so devastated that a whole thunderstorm started in here!_ Hichigo laughed maniacally.

'Because I lost a good friend.' Ichigo added.

_No, if that were true, you would have been as devastated when you found out that huge guy died._ The hollow crossed his arms and Zangetsu couldn't help but nod.

Ichigo sighed. Okay, so maybe it was love, the fact that he was so concerned about her when she barely had a scratch from the battles. That he couldn't help but miss her even though she was in the same world as him when he wasn't by her side. But there was that happiness from one glance or even her smile, despite its rarity. He somehow felt that they were in tune with each other, that just by looking in the other's eyes, they'd realize what the other felt.

His head started to throb from the over thinking, that or it was his hollow getting sick and tired of the sentimental thoughts. He picked up the spoon that started it all and ate up his meal.

--

Rukia closed his door and crashed on the wall beside it. She had used all her strength to walk out of the door properly and now she was totally exhausted. After that make-out session, her legs had turned to jelly and her heart was still pounding like crazy. She bit her lip, and hugged her knees. It's a good thing she stopped him, or else they would have done something they regretted. Rukia sighed, if anyone from soul society found out about this, they would end up separating her from him. And now that she knew how she felt, she knew that she wouldn't be able to live.

A human and a shinigami was taboo, it was forbidden. Rukia put a fist up to her forehead and looked down, since when did she follow the laws of soul society?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She looked up and slowly walked to the door, with a deep breath in and out, she opened it. Behind the door a pair of grey eyes met her purple ones. Orihime let out a small gasp and Rukia stepped back a bit.

"Kuchiki-san?" She said, as if she had never seen Rukia before.

"Inoue… what are you doing here?" Rukia looked behind her and beside her to see if anyone had followed, and noticed that it was raining. "Other than that, come in." She ushered Orihime in and the tall girl walked in.

"Uh… I heard there were new tenants here from my landlady and I decided to welcome them and give them this." She held out a bowl covered in tin foil. "It's casserole – I never expected you to be here though."

"Yeah, I didn't think that you would come either." Rukia said. There was a momentary silence as the girls stared at each other for a bit, not knowing what to say.

"Kuchiki-san…" Orihime said worriedly. "Is there something troubling you?" Rukia looked at her in surprise.

"No… I'm not." She answered, shaking her head. "What makes you say that?" Orihime looked away and then back at her.

"It's 'cuz… your eyes say so." Orihime replied. Rukia looked away, was that so? Was she that easy to read? "Ano… are you the only one living here?" Orihime looked around the apartment and down the hall.

"Actually I'm not-"

"Rukia." Ichigo walked out of the door scratching the back of his head. "I-" Both girls looked at his sudden intrusion in surprise. His pyjama top wasn't buttoned which revealed his chiselled body. He in turn, looked at Orihime in surprise.

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

"Ah, Inoue. What're you doing here?" He asked nonchalantly. Orihime studied his perplexed face and shook her head.

"Nothing really… I just wanted to drop something off." She said, laughing awkwardly.

"Actually Ichigo, she came here for a visit since she was wondering why we weren't at school today… I was just explaining that you were sick and then you came barging out here." Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at Rukia.

"Ara?! You're sick?" Orihime asked in a rather lively way. Ichigo nodded and walked up to the pair, near Rukia. "Hmm… so that means you have a fever? Have you tried medicine?" Ichigo lifted his arm and leaned it on Rukia's head, then placed his chin on his hand.

Orihime was hurt by the reaction, it read all over her face. Rukia sighed and then elbowed Ichigo's unguarded side. The orange haired teen bent over in pain.

"What was that for?!" He yelled. Rukia crossed her arms and looked away.

"Don't lean on me like I'm some sort of table!" She replied. Orihime gripped her skirt.

"Well I'm sorry you're the right height for it!" Ichigo spat back. Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Will you quit making fun of my height?! Jeez!" She yelled.

"Ah… I'll be going now." Orihime muttered, placing the dish on the coffee table.

"Yeah, bye Inoue." Ichigo said, without bothering to look at her, busy glaring at Rukia. Orihime looked down on the floor sadly and then before Rukia could bid farewell, she was out the door.

"Look what you did!" Rukia yelled, smacking his stomach with the back of her hand.

"What? What did I do now?"

"You clearly ignored her! And when you leaned on me as if you were bored that really hurt her!" Rukia answered.

"I wasn't looking bored! I was just tired that's all!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then why didn't you sleep? Why did you come outside?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you!"

Rukia was caught in surprise at his answer. Then sighed. "Fine, what were you gonna say?"

"I wanted to apologize." He started. "You left the room upset and… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know." She said. "And yeah it was your fault." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "But… it was my fault too." Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"How come?"

"Because I let you kiss me." She answered. "If I had pushed you away sooner we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What? You mean you didn't want a kiss?" He asked.

"I didn't ask for one Ichigo… and I know they just happen. I just… I don't think you should be wasting your kisses on me… no matter how sweet it may seem." She put a hand on her lips and then looked away. Ichigo was a little shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered putting a hand in his hair. "Of all people why not you? Rukia I gave you those to show that I cared for you more than I usually thought." He explained, not sure where he was going with the argument.

"So? After all the kisses you can give, there can always be someone else who'd share them with you as well." Rukia didn't look at his face. She couldn't do it, because she knew that if she looked at his upset face, her weak foundation would falter. "Face it Ichigo. I'm not meant for those." _I meant to say I'm not meant for you…_ she thought.

"That's impossible." He argued. "If they weren't for you, why is it that I only see you this way? Why I care so much… why my world would just crash and burn when I find out you're hurt… or dead? You're the only one for them Rukia. The only one for me."

Rukia started to shake as she tried to hold her tears in. Why was it that she was so happy about falling in love yesterday and hearing his caring words, and then suddenly not wanting to hear them anymore?

"I realised." She said, her voice shaky. "To stop this now before it gets any deeper."

Ichigo's heart stopped, drenched in anger and confusion, he grabbed Rukia's arm and tugged as soft as he could, although it came out harsh. "Look at me Rukia." He said. "Look at me!" He yelled. Ichigo realised the rise in his voice.

Rukia turned slowly, and looked up at his upset eyes. She returned it with her own teary ones. "I can't." She looked away.

"Look at me…" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. "Why? Yesterday you seemed so happy and now…"

"Because," Rukia clutched Ichigo's hand and pushed it down gently and then letting go. "I remembered the place where I really belong. You're human and I'm shinigami. Even if you have kissed me, you're basically kissing a shell." Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't care. I don't care about soul society, I don't care about this fake body… as long as somewhere in the line you're with me." Ichigo said, taking back her hand.

"But-"

"Since when did we ever listen to the rules? Where you thinking anything when you gave me your powers? Was breaking the rules the first thing on your mind? I didn't give a crap about breaking into soul society and breaking those rules. What about the time you followed me to Hueco Mundo and beat me up because I didn't wait for you?" He said.

"But that was then and this is now… Ichigo, I should salvage what little trust I have with them."

"Bullshit. Since when did you care about their trust? Rukia, ever since you were involved with me, Soul Society has trusted me as well. What more would it take not to trust you, who already is one of their soldiers?"

"But-"

"No buts Rukia. If you think we're not meant for each other, I'll make you realize it. I don't care how much you run or how much you fight… you will know that we're meant for each other." Ichigo blushed at his choice of words but ignored it at the moment. Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes as her long frown turned into a bitter smile.

"You're so stubborn… you know that?" She said. Ichigo smirked.

"You're one to talk." Ichigo said, and with that he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He paused near her ear and whispered, "I'll wait until your ready…" Rukia felt her cheeks turn hot and Ichigo smiled. "Until then, you will realize that we belong together."

Rukia watched as he retreated to his room to rest and then let out a long sigh. She glanced out the window and noticed that it was evening. Where had the time gone? Rukia saw the casserole on the coffee table and picked it up, walking into the kitchen to put it away. She opened the cover and saw a phrase, formed using pasta saying: Welcome! She smiled and made a mental note to thank Orihime the next day.

--

A few hours later, Rukia walked into Ichigo's room to check up on him before bed. She pulled the blanket down slowly and Ichigo woke up.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"No… it's okay… I wanted to say good night too." Ichigo smiled wearily. Rukia returned his smile and checked his temperature.

"Hmm, you've gotten better."

"Of course. It's because of my drug." He snickered. Rukia blushed and then shook her head.

"Good night Ichigo." She said.

"Night." He mumbled, and with his last ounce of strength, he gave Rukia a soft peck on the lips and he turned to the wall, buried in his blankets.

The small girl sighed and left the room quietly.

--

Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. He pushed off his blankets and walked out of his room and met Rukia in the middle of the hall.

"Morning." Ichigo said.

"Morning." Rukia croaked. Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Rukia nodded and mumbled a reply.

Ichigo watched as she walked into the washroom and close the door.

On their way to school, Rukia stood far away from him and he huffed in annoyance. He walked closer and then pulled her under his arm. Rukia shivered and Ichigo noticed it. He paused in front of her and thought that she was just cold. He wrapped her scarf around her neck a few more times and then buttoned up her jacket. Winter was coming closer, and Rukia who he thought was used to the cold, seemed to be freezing.

They entered the school and into the usual classroom, and Ichigo failed to noticed that he still had his arm around Rukia's shoulders. Rukia didn't notice either; she was addicted to the warmth he was emitting. But the class noticed it as if it was a bright light in a dark room, if they noticed, then Yume would have noticed. And just on time, Yume walked towards Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning Ichigo!!" She squealed. Suddenly a hand gripped her arm and she looked down to see a dangerously glaring Rukia.

"Hands off." She said. Rukia couldn't believe what she said, neither could Ichigo, but Rukia blamed it on the fever… though she would never admit she was having one at the moment.

"Ew, stingy. No one owns Ichigo." Yume muttered. Ichigo pushed Yume away and then guided Rukia to her desk to sit down.

He sat her down and kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her forehead. She was burning hot, and breathing heavily.

"You're hot." He said. She was sweating too, but shivering at the same time. Ichigo took off his uniform sweater and pulled it over Rukia's. "Hold on to this." He put a hand on her cheek and then frowned, knowing that he was the cause of her fever. Rukia sneezed.

"I'm not sick." She said, sniffling. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"You're seriously denying it after being in this condition?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded.

"I'm not sick… it's just a small cold." Rukia turned around. Ichigo shook his head and then sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, retreating to his own desk.

Rukia leaned on her hand and stared at the front of the class in a daze. She felt horrible. Her eyes were watering, her head was pounding and she was dizzy, her throat was sore and she had a runny nose. The teacher came in a few minutes later and Rukia just sat there, not aware of what was going on. She had never been so sick in her entire life.

Yesterday, she and Ichigo had missed presentations. Everyone had presented their oral report, so today they had to present theirs. Her teacher called out her name and Rukia wearily got up with the paper in her hand. She took a deep breath in and fixed her hair. She widened her eyes a little to look attentive and she wiped away her nasal fluids before putting the paper in front of her. She started to read; so far it was going well.

Yume watched, as the small girl that Ichigo held close, got protective over, touched and now wearing his sweater, walked up to the front of the classroom. She spoke with confidence using large words half of which Yume didn't understand. She scowled and looked away, pretending not to listen, because if she did she might have ended up throwing a pair of scissors through the small girl's throat.

Ichigo saw something else besides the girl he cared exponentially for, he saw a tired, weary and terribly sick person who had received his cold. Her eyes were duller than usual and her voice was a little hoarse. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Orihime and Uryuu who looked really worried for Rukia's health. Ichigo nodded and whispered 'I know.'

Rukia started to sweat a little, was it she or were the words getting blurry? She dismissed it and continued as best as she could.

"It-" she paused, for some reason she couldn't get the next words out of her mouth. "It-" she stuttered. From the audience Ichigo shifted his feet, ready to stand.

"It's alright Rukia, take your time."

Rukia clutched the paper, wrinkling it a little. "It-" She was stuck. The words were blurry; she felt nauseous, and even worse, her world blacked out before her eyes.

Ichigo knew this was coming, and in a flash he was out of his seat before Rukia even closed her eyes. She fell forward as Ichigo ran towards her; the class fell silent and watched as the scene played in slow motion. And as fast as it began, she fell into Ichigo's waiting arms perfectly.

They all watched in awe at his speed and quick thinking. While Yume was looking at the unconscious girl in jealousy, Ichigo looked down at her as if she had lost her life. Her body gave off a tremendous amount of heat and Ichigo frowned. The class crowded around the pair.

"Teach, she's sick that's all… can I take her home?" Ichigo asked without looking at his superior. Orihime sighed at his frown and Yume scowled.

"Of course, but I didn't know she was sick."

"She has a tendency to do that… to not tell anyone her problems." Ichigo looked up with an apologetic and hurt smile then the teacher blinked and surprise.

"Okay, go ahead."

Ichigo hoisted her frail body so that he was carrying her like he would a child. With her head resting on his shoulder and her arms dangling on the side, he blushed as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and seat. Picking up their bags, he left the room and his class, still silent with shock.

Ichigo walked home slowly and a cool breeze blew past them. Rukia fidgeted in his arms and then leaned back in surprise.

"What…"

"You fainted in class." Ichigo said, not looking at her. "I told you that you were sick but you were such a stubborn idiot that you didn't do anything about it." Rukia sneezed and shivered. She hugged her arms and then leaned in back in Ichigo's arms.

"Sorry…" she whispered, before falling asleep again.

Ichigo smiled softly and with one of his arms he hugged Rukia tighter as he continued to walk. "No, I'm sorry."

--

**A/N:** GUYS! GIRLS! Sorry, late update, I know… but I had a lot to do ever since school started. I've come up with a schedule to help me finish chapters little by little day by day. So anyway, what do you think? Lol. I think I made their sicknesses a little harsh. Did it flow well?

Oh, and I watched Bleach movie two FINALLY! It was AWESOME!! Now I'm waiting for the third one! My fingers are crossed on that. Oh, and uhmm… oh yeah, listen to Uverworld- Koishikute !! It's so Ichi to Ruki : D I hope you enjoyed this tasty chapter, and please, review. :)

Thanks for all the reviews so far!!


	6. The Snow is Cold

**Fall In Love Like A Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Six: The Snow is Cold**

--

Rukia walked out of her room and into a cold hallway. They were in the middle of winter and the house was chilly telling her to turn the heater a little higher in temperature. Right on cue, Ichigo came out with a yawn and greeted Rukia with a smile even she rarely sees.

"Good morning," he said, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. Rukia put her finger up and stopped him mid-way and gave him a serious look.

"You should stop that," she said, and then turned around. Ichigo frowned and then walked up behind her, quickly wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I can't," he whispered and then kissed her on the cheek. Rukia blushed, and her heart skipped a few beats.

"Honestly… you can't get enough, can you?" She mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen to pack their lunches.

"Well, I'm so sorry. Jeez." Ichigo left her and then walked back into his room to change.

Rukia sighed as she closed the containers shut and made her way to her own room again.

They departed the apartment in silence, wrapped in a coat and scarf with their breath visible in the crisp and cool air. Ichigo glanced at Rukia and looked away, seeing that she wouldn't tolerate any moves today. The orange haired teen decided to give it a rest for at least a day… if he could handle it.

Rukia looked on into the distance as the school came into view. For some reason high school life was far from relaxing and normal like she thought it would be. Ever since the whole Yume and Takashi thing, tons of things had happened to her and Ichigo… things that she wouldn't admit. However, she was glad to see that fall was near over and the snow was coming. Despite the fact that inside her soul was all snow, it wasn't as real as the kind in the human world.

They both stopped off at their shoe lockers in the same silence, and coincidentally, their lockers and shoe lockers were right beside each other since their names started with K. They slammed the doors shut simultaneously and took a deep breath in as they slid the door to their classroom open, ready for whatever was coming their way.

"ICHIGO!" Yume squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me, my strawberry?"

"Barely." Ichigo said.

Keigo looked at the scene and shook his head. "Jeez Ichigo, why do you have to be so cold? Can't you see she loves you?"

"Correction: she's just using me." Ichigo pushed the brunette away and fell onto his seat.

"Kuchiki-san, good morning." Rukia looked up and was surprised to see a blonde haired Takashi.

"Huh? What did you do to your hair Konton-san?" She asked politely with the well-rehearsed voice that she loved to annoy Ichigo with.

"Oh… just felt like a change of pace… after all, I'd like to win your heart, no?" He smiled and kissed Rukia on the back of the hand. Rukia couldn't help but giggle. "Aw, you're so cute." Takashi added.

"Yeah… sure." Yume glared. Ichigo sighed.

"That's odd." Chizuru said out loud. The class turned their attention to the lesbian girl. "Wouldn't Ichigo be all over Rukia by now?" There was silence for a few moments then Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't get why you think that." Ichigo said.

Yume squealed. "Does this mean Ichigo gave up on Rukia?" She said gleefully.

"No." Ichigo answered almost immediately.

"Then what?" Takashi was now interested.

"I don't know." He spat. The class sweat dropped, and Yume smirked.

"Hm… that's good." She murmured.

The class settled down as school resumed, Ichigo was taking down notes, but Rukia wasn't paying attention at all. She thought over the events of the morning and wondered why Ichigo wasn't his usually competitive self. Not that she wanted him to be jealous over her… but… she looked over at the orange haired boy who had the usual scowl and glare in his eyes. But it's not like she didn't like it.

Suddenly, the class was in an uproar. Rukia and Ichigo looked outside the window and were surprised to see snow. Rukia ran up against it and smiled as her hand leaned on the glass.

"Settle down, it's not like you haven't seen snow before." The teacher said.

"But… it looks so pretty!" Orihime added.

The class gaped at the sight of the frozen water dancing to the ground. Rukia however, was the most enchanted. Ichigo smiled at the childlike state of the small girl's face.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, nonchalantly.

"Yes… it's beautiful." Rukia smiled.

"You see… this is what it feels like when I see you use your sword… or even a simple smile." Ichigo blushed and refused to look her in the eyes for fear of drowning her in a pile of kisses. Rukia laughed.

"That's very nice of you… Kurosaki-kun." Rukia teased.

"You make me feel like an idiot sometimes, you know that?" He scowled.

Yume rolled her eyes at the 'touching' scene. Although she had to admit, the snow somehow seemed much more beautiful than usual.

Lunch came with the normal ring of the bell. Since it was rather cold out, the group stayed indoors chatting away with food in their mouths. Suddenly, the conversation of first kisses came up.

"Well, my first kiss would have to be from this kid at kindergarten. He was so cute and I was crying so he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips!" Orihime laughed.

"No, not that kind of kiss Orihime." Chizuru piped in. "The kind that you're actually aware of! The kind that you share with your first love or something!" There was an awkward silence.

"Why? Have you been kissed like that?" Tatsuki scoffed.

"Hell yeah. That's how I found out I'm not into guys. The dude slipped the tongue in at first try." The girls squirmed in their seats and Keigo laughed.

"What about you Ichigo? Had your first kiss yet?" Orihime asked a little too happily.

Ichigo looked away quickly as the kiss replayed in his mind. "Yeah."

The table surrounded by teens gasped in unison. "Who? Who?" They inquired.

"No way in hell am I telling you!" He yelled, slapping Keigo's I'm-so-happy-you're-not-gay hug away.

"I bet it was with Rukia-chan!" Mizuro said with a wink. Rukia nearly choked on her juice.

"No, no, no…" Rukia said, laughing awkwardly.

"Of course not." Yume said. She walked over beside Ichigo. "Because, it will be with me." She grabbed his chin and pulled him to her lips.

Ichigo was dumbfounded for a few seconds as the kiss went on, then he pushed her away, causing her to land with her back on the floor and her skirt flipped up.

"Oh my Ichigo… if you'd like I'll-"

"Shit." Ichigo cursed, and he dashed out of the room.

Now, it was the group's turn to be stupefied. There was another silence as they watched Yume stand up and dust herself. The brunette smirked at Rukia who was staring at the ground, with her hands clenched.

"Rukia, I'd say we're even." Yume said.

"Kuchiki… are you alright?" Takashi bent down in front of her then tilted his head to meet her gaze.

Suddenly, Rukia started to tremble. She tried to contain the anger that was building up inside her, only to fail miserably. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling, but a few seeped out of her tightly closed lids. Her friends looked at her in worry, Yume smiled proudly with her arms crossed. Takashi looked at her in a concerned way.

"You of all people should know that that meant nothing to Kurosaki." He simply said. Rukia's eyes opened in surprise and she then bolted up from her seat.

"I'm not bothered by something like that," She answered, and then looked up at Yume.

"Oh, so now she awakens, the horror," she smirked, licking her lips.

"I don't get why you're so proud of stealing a kiss."

"Oh contraire, the sweetest kisses are the ones that are stolen. I've gone farther with him than you will ever get." Rukia gritted her teeth at the brunette who had her arms crossed proud of her fake victory.

_I've gone farther with him than you think,_ was what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell her the time Ichigo nearly stripped her of clothing and sanity. The time that she felt the obvious love for him when she looked into his eyes. But, Rukia would never say those things… instead she would say:

"You may have had a kiss for yourself, but imagine how much he loathes you at this moment." Rukia answered.

"Wrong. He probably realizes how much he loves me now." Yume grinned.

Rukia clenched her hands. "Then why don't you go find him and bring him back?" Yume nodded at the challenge and left the room accordingly.

"Kuchiki-san…" Orihime cried out.

"Don't worry… she'll bring him back… and once she does… I'll talk to him. Regardless the audience."

Everyone exchanged sort of afraid looks, afraid of one thing really… the anger that was radiating around Rukia.

--

Yume walked down the halls, looking for the orange teen. She smirked, once she could prove that Ichigo loved her, the sooner she would get back at Takashi. Wait… was this what it was about? Takashi? No, it was for herself now. She wanted Ichigo Kurosaki; he was sweet, kind and most of all… orange haired.

She turned a corner then spotted Ichigo looking out the window in deep thought. She smiled and then walked over to his side, following his gaze.

"What's up?" She asked casually. Ichigo looked down briefly then grunted.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to bring you back, my love." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

Suddenly, she was punched across the cheek, and she fell back from the impact. She looked up in surprise and saw Ichigo's eyes yellow and black. Fear ran up and down her spine as the orange haired boy came closer.

"Ichigo…?"

"So sorry, King's out of commission right now. Seeing as he was off guard, I decided to poke a little fun around here." He grinned.

"King…? What… Ichigo what are you saying?"

"Gross. Shut up bitch." He kicked Yume on the side and she flipped over. "I've seen what you've done, I guess that small little kiss drove the King mad… not sure why though."

"Ichigo!" The familiar voice yelled out.

Yume looked up, her arm wrapped around her stomach. She saw Rukia with a glove thing on her hand. "Kuchiki-" Yume coughed.

"Shut up!" The hollow complained, kicking Yume again.

"Don't touch her!" Rukia yelled, running towards the possessed Ichigo.

So this was it, the sudden rise in rieatsu that she had sensed, Ichigo was possessed again, but why?

"Ah, Queen." The hollow laughed, dodging her glove. "Nice to see you, it was a pretty hot scene seeing you with the strap of your dress loose from your shoulder."

When Yume heard this, she looked up in surprise. "What…?"

"Shut up bitch!" The hollow yelled. He jumped over to Yume who was struggling to stand. "You annoy the crap out of me you know? Not only do you force yourself onto others, but also you think you're so great. You arrogant little-"

Yume watched in surprise as Ichigo's body fell onto her lifelessly, and Rukia stood behind. "Watch that." Rukia said, without looking down.

"What are you…?"

Rukia popped Chappy into her mouth and she came out of her body. Yume watched as Rukia then picked up Ichigo's seemingly dead body.

"Thanks, pyon."

"Pyon?" Yume asked, this wasn't Rukia; she turned and saw Ichigo in a black kimono-looking outfit with a strange white mask on. He had Rukia by the throat; she was also wearing a matching get-up.

"I-Ichigo…" She said breathlessly.

"Rukia… what… what the hell is going on?" Yume yelled.

Rukia cast an angry glance at Yume and then cursed, she grabbed her sword and put it up to the hollow's throat. "Don't dare move." She said, choking all the while. She was slowly loosing air, and the tightening of his grip was quickening the process.

"Now, now, queen, you wouldn't want to hurt King's soul now would you?"

"ICHIGO! Get a grip!" She yelled.

Somewhere inside, something seemed to grow in strength. Yume felt it too… like a distinct aura growing larger and larger. The hollow froze and then dropped Rukia; the white porcelain mask crumbled into dust and Ichigo fell to his knees in front of the small shinigami.

Yume watched in awe and fear, as Ichigo gave a sideways glance to her then looked away in pain. The brunette reached out but then Ichigo had moved out of her reach, and was holding Rukia in his arms.

"Rukia… I'm so sorry…" He said. "I didn't think it would happen again… I…" Ichigo said.

"No… it's okay, I understand." Rukia returned his hug. "Ichigo… what happened?"

He paused and then leaned back to look Rukia into her eyes. "I… really don't know. After that stupid kiss I got so angry and then I guess the stupid hollow took advantage of that anger."

Rukia sighed. "I guess I shouldn't yell at you then." She laughed. "After you returned, I wanted to yell and yell and get all my frustration out… to be honest… I didn't like seeing that kiss one bit." She crossed her arms.

Ichigo snickered and then smiled.

"So you were jealous?"

"Were you jealous when Takashi kissed the back of my hand?"

"Yes."

"Then you couldn't believe how mad I was." Rukia blushed and looked away. Ichigo smiled that rare smile and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Then I'll make up for it." He cupped her chin then leaned down, placing a soft but long kiss onto her lips. They broke apart smiling then Ichigo leaned his forehead on hers, grinning.

"Anyway, let's get you back into your body." Rukia walked over to Chappy who handed Ichigo his body, and he quickly stepped inside it. Rukia did the same.

Yume was totally silent. She was bewildered and afraid of what she had just seen and heard. "Hello…. Someone explain to me what the hell happened."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Yume in surprise, totally forgetting that she was there. "You mean you saw?" Ichigo asked.

"Every single second!" She clutched her stomach.

Rukia brought out her memory fixer and then Ichigo stopped her. "You should leave the kiss in." He smirked.

"Maybe I should."

"Hey… what the hell is that piece of crap?"

Rukia glared and then pressed the button. With a poof, she fell back unconscious, and who knew what she would tell the class.

--

Takashi watched as the missing trio walked in. Yume was flustered and angry, while Ichigo and Rukia were their usual selves. The group looked at the pair in question and wondered what exactly happened. Yume fell back onto her seat, arms crossed.

"What happened?" Takashi asked for everyone. Yume glared at him then decided to answer his question.

"Some large ape came into the building and tried to kidnap me while I was looking for Ichigo. Then I turned the corner and saw the two of them… kiss." Yume muttered.

"I thought she wouldn't tell them…" Ichigo whispered.

"Well, that's totally up to her," Rukia shook her head and sighed. "I'd rather she didn't though…"

"You mean… Ichigo and Rukia… kissed?!" Tatsuki was surprised.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have told you…" Yume glared then left the room.

The group of friends looked up at Ichigo and Rukia who tried to leave the room as well.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Chizuru asked.

"We're not dating." Rukia stated.

"So you're just friends who randomly kiss each other?" Takashi asked.

"No…" Ichigo muttered. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it? Was that a confession kiss? Do you like each other?!"

"I don't." Rukia crossed her arms.

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't get it then… why would she return your kiss?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah… Kuchiki-san, do you hate or love Kurosaki that much?" Uryuu asked.

"Look, it's really complicated! It's not right… I mean… there are other worldly bodies that would kill us if we got together." Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime paused then nodded.

"But still," The girl version of Chad said, "you shouldn't let those people stop you. It's not like they control your lives."

"But we're very different." Rukia said.

"Last time I checked you and I were both shinigami." Ichigo muttered.

"Shinigami?" Takashi asked. "Don't tell me this is some Otaku problem."

"It's the farthest thing from that." Rukia muttered.

The class sighed, so it was Rukia being the stubborn one. Takashi laughed mentally; he thought that Ichigo would be the one in denial, not Rukia. She should see the way they looked at each other. In whatever they did, they weren't seen without the other close by. And it seems that Yume has given up… or has she?

--

Yume walked home alone this time. She didn't feel like socializing with anyone, there was something nagging her at the back of her mind. The reason for the bruises on her stomach weren't from an ape… she knew that. It was someone else… rather, something else. She had faint flashbacks of Rukia yelling Ichigo's name in the hallway, which meant that she did find Ichigo. But something didn't add up. Why would Ichigo kick her in the stomach so carelessly?

Suddenly everything came back to her. The fears, his eyes, Rukia's voice… the pain. Those outfits were real… what she saw was real… it wasn't an illusion or anything. The black kimono like outfits they were wearing… the white mask that gave her shivers. That kiss they shared while they were out of their real bodies. It made no sense… what was that… and why were they out of their bodies?

She continued down the path and saw that Ichigo and Rukia were walking towards her. She hid behind a post as she watched the pair slowly come closer.

"I don't get you. What do you mean by we're different? We're both shinigami, we both had near death experiences… what is it that makes us so different?" Ichigo asked, frustration ringing clearly in his voice.

"You're human." Rukia said, her eyes downcast. "I'm dead… dead and the living don't belong."

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't deny that fact, but what would it take to get her to accept the fact that he loved her? Did he have to die? Suddenly Rukia's cell phone rang.

Yume's eyes widened in surprise. _Dead? Rukia was dead? But how… she was-_

"You smell good little girl…" An eerie voice said, behind Yume's back.

The brunette turned her head slowly and screamed at the sight of the monster. Rukia and Ichigo dashed down the street and left their bodies for the care of Kon and Chappy. Ichigo dashed towards the monster and sliced the air, only to miss as the hollow jumped away.

"My, my, two soul reapers, what are the odds of that?" The frog-like hollow seemed to grin behind his white mask.

"Yume, are you alright?" Rukia ran over to her and pulled her up.

"I'm fine… don't touch me." She pulled her hand away.

"Now's not the time! That thing was about to eat you!"

"I don't care! I don't need your help, Ichigo doesn't need your help either, seems like he's fine on his own." Yume crossed her arms and looked away.

Rukia watched as the hollow that was terrorizing Yume a few seconds ago, disintegrated into the air. Yume was right, Ichigo didn't need her there, and she was just in his way. Rukia frowned and looked away, eyes downcast and void. Why was she even there still? Suddenly another hollow cry pierced the sky. Ichigo whipped his head around and so did Rukia. Without hesitation, the hollow swung his claw at Rukia and the shinigami dodged with ease.

"Two at the same place?" Ichigo said in surprise. He ran to where Rukia was but was stopped by Yume. "What the hell are you doing?! Let go!"

"NO!" Yume yelled. "Let her die!"

Rukia pulled out her sword and jumped into the air; with much practice she sliced the hollow's mask in half as it too disappeared. Ichigo cursed and pushed Yume away.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he rushed over.

"I'm fine." She muttered. "Let's go."

"Why didn't you die?" Yume asked, a little upset.

"Question is, why didn't you?" Rukia answered. Yume glared.

"This only happens when you're around. You're nothing but trouble for Ichigo and me." Yume said.

"Not really, you see, he has the same powers as me. The one that's really an obstacle is you." Rukia didn't even bother to look at her.

"I'm not, you see, he loves me."

"Correction, he doesn't love you." She said, her voice cold and emotionless almost like her brother's.

"Shut up you two." Ichigo interrupted. Both girls looked at Ichigo. "I don't care really. Thing is, Yume, you are a nuisance. Next time, you will die if I'm not there. And Rukia… I'll deal with you later. Get out of here Yume. I don't want to see you ever again." Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and then pulled her along.

"Yume," Rukia started, letting go of Ichigo's hand gently. "If I do see you again… I might accidentally leave you as food for a Menos Grande."

Kon and Chappy exchanged surprised looks. Ichigo looked at her in surprise as well.

"A threat?" Ichigo asked.

"No, farewell wishes." Rukia smirked as she walked ahead.

--

Rukia dashed out of the house and when Ichigo heard this, he looked up from his homework. She swung the door open and gleamed at the sight of the piles of snow adorning every sidewalk, road, car, and building. A cold wind rushed past her and she picked up a handful of the glowing white frozen water.

Ichigo followed outside and smiled. Winter was finally here and Rukia loved every moment of it.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, seeing as she was only wearing a thin-strapped nightgown. He grabbed the string and followed it to her shoulder blades. Rukia shivered at the touch.

"No." She grabbed his wrist with her cold hand.

"I see," Ichigo said. Rukia hummed a little tune as she patted the snow in her hand together.

Ichigo looked over to see what she was doing, only to be hit by a cold and almost frozen ball of snow in the face. Rukia laughed as she ran into the house to hide. Ichigo cursed and quickly picked up a handful of snow to get back at her, following her down the short hallway.

Rukia let out a little squeal as she ran into the kitchen and then back around to the living room. Ichigo was quick though, he ambushed her on the other side and with one swift motion he threw the snowball straight at Rukia's chest.

She screamed as the cold snow travelled down her nightgown to her breasts and stomach. Ichigo laughed and quickly tried to help her. Rukia shivered as Ichigo wiped her wet chest and neck with a cloth. Some of the snow was still trapped in her bra and was far from melting, she tried to unhook her bra but found that she was too cold to move. He saw this and proceeded to unhook her undergarment. He slipped it off her shoulders as Rukia shivered, quickly heating up from the situation.

Ichigo blushed at the small black and lacy bra in his hand, complete with a ribbon in the centre. Small pieces of snow fell to the ground and Rukia wrapped her arms around herself and muttered a short thank you as she walked back to her room silently.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. The small girl turned slowly, half expecting and half wishing that he were about to lean down and- she mentally frowned, for he was nowhere near.

"Yes?"

"Here…" he placed the bra on the couch with a bright red face. "And… Christmas is in a week… I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" He stood up and walked to her.

She looked up at him thoughtfully and smiled. "Alright."

Ichigo returned her smile and he couldn't help but feel warm inside despite the snow that was on his face a few moments ago.

--

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at school the next day, carefully explaining to a select few of their friends what the situation was. Each had a different variation of the story though but in the end it was the same. They had decided to go on a date on Christmas. This put their friends in ease for a strange reason, and the pair found out that it was because their friends were distressed as to why they were ignoring their feelings.

"So you'll have a date with Kurosaki; which means you're really considering him?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia nodded. "Wow, never thought he'd have the guts to ask." The group of girls laughed.

"Finally, you guys were crying out 'I love you' from a mile." Chizuru muttered, flapping her hand at Rukia.

"Not really… did it seem that way?" Rukia asked.

"Duh," they said at once.

That morning though, it was very quiet, actually, someone was missing. It turned out Yume really did leave them alone she actually left Karakura with Takashi in tow. When Ichigo and Rukia found out about this, they asked why and heard that Yume was sick of all the strange things going on and that: "I'd rather die by a disease than be saved by her again." No one really understood why she had said that, but Ichigo and Rukia understood well. Rukia smiled, she had never threatened anyone to that degree before, maybe except Ichigo.

--

A/N: Yeah… it's late again… well… Yume… is… gone… : D And Christmas is next chapter! You'll have to wait to find out what's gonna go down. ;) And review please! :) I enjoy writing for you.


	7. The First Date

**Fall in Love Like A Shojou Manga**

**Chapter Seven: The First Date**

--

Rukia looked up at the calendar, it was the day. It had been a week and up until the day, and she had been stressing over the littlest things.

First of all, the question of Christmas. She had been in the real world for three years now, and she was used to it, but what would she get? It's the fourth time she ever shopped for presents and she was stuck on Ichigo. The first time, she got him a pair of pants that ended up torn and bloody due to the sudden hollow attack when he _actually_ wore the jeans. Second was a book, and Ichigo wasn't really fond of reading and lost it. The third was well… she didn't get him a present and it pissed Ichigo off. So in the end, he requested a simple kiss on the cheek, which made Rukia wonder if that's where the relationship started.

So what should she get this time? What beats a kiss on the cheek? A kiss on the lips of course- but no way would she do that (again). So she stuck with a cell phone, Ichigo won't complain about that.

Then, the issue of what to wear crossed her mind. Yesterday, on Christmas Eve, Rukia went shopping for presents _and_ clothes. She had a lot of trouble picking, when she suddenly met up with Rangiku and Orihime who told her that they were doing their annual 'shopping for no reason' shopping.

When Rangiku discovered Rukia's problem, she was eager to help and dragged the poor girls by the arm to one of those cute little boutiques. It didn't end up all that bad though; Rukia and Orihime secretly decided an outfit for Rukia with no help from Rangiku who was busy shopping for her own clothes.

Now that Rukia was looking at her attire, she wondered if it was good enough. It was her first date after all, and it should go perfectly. Then it dawned on her, why was she so anxious about this? It's not like this is the first time her and Ichigo went out to do nothing.

"Okay, this is like every other time we go out, it won't be any different," she said. The small girl smirked as she picked up her purse and the bag full of presents for the dinner at the Kurosakis.

She left her room, checking one last time in the mirror and made her way to the living room.

"Ichigo!" She called out, and then suddenly noticed that he wasn't in the house. She looked around and thought that maybe he went out to get something. But wait, wouldn't that mean that he had left his date alone in the house?

Then, a knock sounded on the door. Rukia's eyebrow rose and wondered who would be knocking at this time. She pulled on her boots and then opened the door. She looked up and was surprised to see Ichigo at the door, mouth turned up in a smirk and hands in his pockets.

"What are you-"

"So, are you ready yet?" He asked in annoyance. Rukia blushed, and then looked away.

"Let me get my jacket." She smiled and she quickly put on her thick white trench coat with fur lining on the hood and wrapped her black scarf around her neck. She fixed on her gloves as she walked out and closed the door.

Ichigo, still smirking gestured for her to wrap her arm around his. Rukia smiled and did so. "So where are we off to?" She asked, as if she didn't know.

"To my family's house, it won't take long, we'll drop off the presents and go."

"Strange." Rukia muttered. Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"How so?" He asked.

"On the very first date you're already introducing me to your family?" Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Well, if I knew we were going to start off at square one, I wouldn't have done so."

"I accept your apology." Rukia laughed. Ichigo glared.

Dinner at Christmas was a tradition in the family. Exactly an hour before the sunsets, they have dinner complete with turkey and stuffing. Ichigo didn't enjoy this very much, since his father was always a tad too excited. Rukia however, lit up when she heard about what they did at Christmas. She did know about it but never celebrated it before, certainly without turkey and presents.

One night she stayed up until midnight to wait for 'Santa Clause' thinking he was a random shinigami who on whim decided to come into people's houses and left presents for no reason. She had a lot of questions to ask him about how he did it in one night and such. Even though Ichigo had told her multiple times that it was a myth.

They arrived at the doorstep, and shook the snow off their boots. Ichigo knocked on the door and Rukia suddenly noticed that Ichigo was wearing a new jacket. It looked a lot like hers, but in black and for men.

"New jacket?" She asked. Ichigo looked at her.

"Yeah, thought I'd get something for this… it is my first date after all-"

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled, Ichigo braced for impact and noticed that he had stopped abruptly, and was staring at him and Rukia, mouth agape. "When… when did this happen?" He muttered. Rukia suddenly remembered that her arm was still around Ichigo's, and she quickly let go.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, it's been a while, hasn't it." She smiled her actor's smile. Isshin snapped out of his stupor immediately.

"Yes it has been a while Rukia, how's it been? Oh, how rude of me, come in, come in." Isshin opened the door a little wider and yielded some room for Rukia to walk in.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose as Rukia disappeared into the house; he was about to follow when he was intercepted.

"Finally you're getting somewhere. This is your first date, I'm guessing?" Isshin winked and Ichigo glared.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, if that's the case we better hurry up the gift exchange." He crossed his arms as he and Ichigo watched the girls talk.

"What?" He looked at his father in surprise. "But dad, this is a big deal for you isn't it? Christmas I mean." Isshin looked at his son fondly then ruffled his hair.

"I don't mind. Christmas can wait, but you realizing something important can't." Isshin smiled. Ichigo smirked and punched his dad on the shoulder a little harder than he intended. Isshin grinned and smacked Ichigo on the back, causing Ichigo to almost choke.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu smiled as she ran over and gave Ichigo a tight squeeze. "It's been such a long time!" Ichigo returned her smile and patted her on the head.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"What did you get?" Karin asked, following after Yuzu.

"So it's just presents that you wanted?" Ichigo smirked.

"I don't know," Karin punched Ichigo on the arm.

"Well, here you are," Rukia smiled as she handed them each two wrapped boxes covered in ribbon and multicoloured stars.

Yuzu and Karin sat down and opened their presents and they gleamed at the gifts. Yuzu got a set of jewellery from Rukia and a big new teddy bear from Ichigo. Karin received a new soccer ball from Ichigo and two new DVDs from Rukia. The girls gave the pair a great big thank you and then proceeded to give them their gifts.

Rukia received a skirt with a matching shirt from the sisters and Ichigo received a brand new pair of shoes. They returned their thank you as well and waited for one more present from Isshin. The father smiled and handed them a bag. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other questioningly as Rukia slowly pulled out the contents of the bag. Ichigo was surprised to see a small box and when Rukia opened it, a matching pair of rings lay inside.

"What-" They asked in unison.

"I know, I know, it's not much but I'd like you two to take care of it. I have a feeling that I'll loose it soon and I decided that you two could have it."

"Dad, aren't you going a bit fast here?"

"For once Ichigo, I'm not expecting anything. I just want you to have this to show that I do expect a grandchild, not necessarily from you or Rukia just…" Isshin was now lost in his own words and Ichigo sweat dropped. "Think of it as a family heirloom." He grinned.

Rukia smiled, "we will treasure it." Ichigo looked over at her in surprise.

"What do you mean 'we'? Don't tell me you're agreeing with the old man!"

"You idiot, I didn't mean it that way, I meant that we'll take care of it fool." She glared at him as she put the present away.

"I'm not an idiot." Ichigo glared. Isshin snickered and sighed.

"Well you two better be on your way."

"What? Ichi-nii isn't having dinner with us?" Yuzu asked.

"Unfortunately, not this year."

"But, but… its tradition!" Yuzu added, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't worry Yuzu, I'll be back next year." Ichigo smirked and patted the teen's head.

"You better be!" Yuzu said.

Ichigo nodded as he and Rukia put on their winter clothing and headed outside.

--

A small restaurant appeared before Rukia's eyes. She pulled the door open and walked inside, taking in the atmosphere and elegance. Ichigo smiled as pulled her over to the receptionist.

"Hello madam et monsieur," the waiter said with a strong French accent. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, two under Kurosaki." Ichigo muttered. His eyebrow rose at Ichigo and he looked through the guestbook.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, this way." His accent seemed to have disappeared as he led Ichigo and Rukia over to their table. Rukia looked around at the people dressed in fancy clothing and felt a bit uncivilized compared to their getup. "You chose the one nearest the window and the champagne shall arrive in a few minutes along with a waitress."

Ichigo nodded and pulled out the seat for Rukia, grabbing her coat. He suddenly noticed her outfit. A pastel blue long sleeve that was off her shoulders with a black denim skirt and boots. A hint of makeup graced her lips and eyes and on her neck was a small heart locket. As simple as it seemed, she was beautiful.

Ichigo sat down in front of Rukia who smiled at him as she pulled up the menu to look at the dishes when she felt a hand brush hers. She lowered the plastic laminated menu and was met by the gentlest pair of amber eyes.

He grabbed her hand softly and gave it a kiss; Rukia blushed wildly and then from under the table kicked him on the shin. Ichigo grimaced and then let go.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"Don't do that!" She snapped, crossing her arms. Ichigo glared.

"What?! Why not?"

"Because! It's…" Rukia looked back up at him. "Never mind." Ichigo sighed and leaned back.

"I told you, I would make you realize that you need me, I promised you that. I can't believe you aren't even going to give me a chance." He looked away. Rukia bit her lip.

"It's not that I won't give you a chance," she sighed. "I'm afraid that you're right." She whispered, not looking him in the eyes.

Ichigo looked at her in surprise and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Kurosaki-kun?" A familiar voice inquired. Ichigo looked up.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?" He asked. Orihime looked at Rukia who was quiet and sipping her water and then back at the surprised orange-haired boy.

"Ah… I work here…" she answered, scratching the back of her head. "So I take it that you two are on your date?" She laughed.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Ichigo glared. Rukia glared back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, maybe you could act like a girlfriend?" Ichigo stuck his tongue out.

"For your information, I can act how I want," she said.

"Fine!" Ichigo turned away. Orihime sweat dropped then hesitantly asked for their orders.

"What would you like? There's the noodle special, lobster… chicken…"

"I'd like the sushi deluxe and chicken platter for both of us." Ichigo said, not letting her finish and then handed her the menus.

"What? Who says you get to decide what I eat?"

"Why? You don't like what I ordered? Last time I checked you liked sushi and chicken." Ichigo said. Rukia opened her mouth to say something then closed it.

"Hm, you remembered." Rukia sat back quietly again, feeling the anger leave her.

"Obviously," Ichigo muttered.

Orihime nodded happily and placed the champagne on their table along with two wine glasses. She smiled before leaving and as she walked into the kitchen she sighed heavily. Why was it that she was still jealous of Kuchiki? She thought that she had gotten over Ichigo a long time ago and yet now… seeing them together in that way made her chest hurt so much.

Rukia looked out the window as the sun was long gone and the streets were full of bustling people and the snow slowly fell to the ground. She smiled as she eyed a little girl hand in hand with her mother walking around and laughing. Ichigo followed her gaze and smiled as well, he didn't mind that they weren't talking, as long as Rukia wasn't yelling at him as she usually was.

"Here's your food," the waiter placed the food on the table and smiled his business smile. He poured the wine in their glasses and quickly left without a word.

Rukia gleamed at the food and glanced at Ichigo, who was already eating. She laughed as she dug in as well.

"Ichigo…" Rukia called. Ichigo looked up.

"What is it?"

"What's this?" Rukia pointed at a roll of sushi covered in black looking round things.

"Oh, that's caviar, really expensive man." He muttered.

"Caviar?" Rukia looked up at him, her innocent eyes glistening. Ichigo blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, try some." With his chopsticks he picked up the sushi covered in the expensive eggs and pushed it towards Rukia who hesitantly opened her mouth. Ichigo smirked as he put the food in her mouth and she chewed. She smiled at the taste and made 'mm' sounds.

"Try it Ichigo! It tastes wonderful!" She said. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's expensive, that's why I secretly ordered only one." Rukia looked at him in disappointment.

"Now you can't try it." She muttered.

"Not really," he leaned in a little and gave Rukia a kiss, she blushed wildly and pulled away.

"Tastes like fish," Ichigo licked his lips. Rukia glared.

"Have you gone insane?! It's a public place Ichigo!" She put her hand over her mouth as she spoke.

"I doubt anyone cares." Ichigo muttered as he finished his meal.

Rukia watched and placed her fingers on her lips. She couldn't believe that she got so flustered over a simple kiss.

"I can't believe you did that." She muttered. Ichigo smirked, for her face was flushed in bright red.

--

Ichigo held Rukia's hand as they walked down the streets. Rukia looked around in glee, the streets in the city at Christmas was beautiful. Small shops and restaurants decorated in Christmas lights and holly. Snow covering everywhere except for the sidewalks and roads.

"Look! A pet shop! Ichigo, let's go!" She pulled him along like a little kid spotting Santa Clause for the first time.

"Alright, calm down." He laughed.

Rukia pulled the door open and rushed inside, still pulling Ichigo along. She dragged him to the bunnies near the back of the store and she squealed.

"Look! One of them looks like Chappy!" She smiled. Ichigo looked around and then nodded.

"Hey, wanna pet one?" He asked.

"What? Ichigo… what are you-" Rukia watched as he opened the glass cover and pulled out the white rabbit he handed it to Rukia who hesitantly opened her arms and clutched the bunny to her chest. "Are you allowed to do this?"

"Sure, ever since Yuzu and Karin were kids we came here all the time. One day Yuzu was so upset over her pet goldfish dying so I decided to take the both of them here to look at the pets. The manager saw what I was doing and let me do as I please, so that's about it. Don't worry, he knows me." Ichigo smirked as he watched Rukia pet the rabbit with a soft smile.

"Strange," She said for the second time that evening.

"What is?"

"You're so kind," she looked up at him with a smile and he blushed.

"Well… it's family so you have no choice but to do so right?"

"But you can treat your sisters however you want,"

"Speaking of family… what about yours? I've never heard about them." Rukia paused and continued to pet the rabbit that was quickly getting acquainted with her.

"I only have one family… that's Byakuya-nii-sama. And even then, he's only my brother in law, he was married to my sister who died while looking for me." She kept her head down.

Ichigo frowned; she was the only one in his world and hers. No real relatives or anyone to show her what it's like to have a family.

"I'm sure she's happy," Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he realized that what he was going to say was the death of his well-practiced image. "If you're happy, she's happy. You're not alone Rukia, my family supports you and tons of friends from both worlds... so don't be upset."

Rukia looked up at him in surprise and smiled a bright smile, "I'm not upset you idiot." Ichigo looked at her and blushed.

"Of course not." He chuckled.

--

They walked for a few blocks and Rukia saw a humongous pine tree full of lights and a variety of ornaments. She had never seen such a big tree before, it sort of reminded her of a cheery Menos Grande. As she lowered her gaze she was surprised to see a ton of people who seemed to be sliding on the ice on top of very thin blades.

"Ichigo… don't tell me we're-" she turned to look at him when she noticed that he had disappeared. Her face grew pale at the sight of a woman who had fallen near her.

"Alright, are ya ready?" Ichigo grinned as he gave her a pair of white skates.

"What… Ichigo this looks dangerous."

"Since when were you worried about danger?" Ichigo asked as he tied up his own skates.

"Never… but that looks… difficult." She muttered. Ichigo looked up at her in surprise then chuckled. He tapped the bench and Rukia sat down.

"Do I have to do this?" She asked.

"No." Ichigo answered as he tied up her skates.

"Then why aren't you stopping?"

"Because you have to do this,"

"But you just said I didn't have to!"

"Yeah, you don't."

"What?! It can't be both Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in frustration.

"Okay I lied, you have to do this, it's been a while since I taught you something new about this world, so just give this a chance." He looked up at her. "But if you don't… I'll just tell Renji that you were too chicken to even face a frozen pond." Rukia glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"I most definitely would."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds then Rukia sighed. Ichigo smirked and quickly helped her up.

"Don't worry, it's easy."

Rukia gave him a worried look as he held out his arms from the ice towards her. Rukia grabbed his hands and took one step on the frozen water. She breathed out her suspense. Another foot on the ice, and she still didn't fall.

"Now all you have to do, is keep your eyes on me or your feet, doesn't really matter… and slide one foot in front of the other."

Rukia looked at him and nodded, gripping his hands tightly, she slid one foot slowly in front of the other. So far so good, she noticed that Ichigo slowly picked up speed and she had no choice but to follow suit.

"Great, great." He encouraged and Rukia looked up, laughing softly.

After a few practice laps, Ichigo let go of one of her arms. She wobbled a little but managed to keep footing.

"Don't worry, just hold on to my hand." Ichigo muttered. Rukia stayed silent, scared to death of meeting the cold and hard ground beneath her.

Ichigo pulled her along as she copied how he moved his legs. Ichigo took a sideways glance and saw the look of fear in her eyes. He grinned. He went faster and faster, his legs pumping as they turned a corner. Rukia screamed slightly, she clutched onto Ichigo's arm and he laughed as she slid beside him.

"STOP!" She yelled, shielding her eyes.

Ichigo just ignored her and continued to zoom past people. He stopped abruptly and Rukia finally squealed. She grabbed onto the nearest thing and clutched it tightly. She noticed that the object had a pulse, a quickly beating pulse. She opened one eye and looked up, she flushed brightly when she noticed that she was clutching onto Ichigo. He was blushing as well, but holding her in return.

She quickly let go and slid back, but to her mistake pivoted her right foot slightly causing her to loose balance. Ichigo quickly dove in, determined to catch her, only to fall along with her. They sat up, their bottoms aching and hearts racing, their eyes met and Rukia laughed.

She never had so much fun before. Not with anyone. Ichigo smiled at her as he stood up and carried her up with him, slowly placing her onto the ice. Rukia grabbed his coat again, as a precaution. Ichigo blushed and Rukia looked up, he leaned down slowly, and before Rukia noticed, she was tiptoeing slightly to meet his lips.

They shared the kiss for a few seconds, as time seemed to stop around them. Rukia pulled away, opening her eyes and Ichigo hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever hate me." He whispered randomly. Rukia nodded and returned his hug.

"You make it hard not to."

After millions of laps, Rukia and Ichigo argued on whether or not they should leave at the moment. Ichigo wanted to stay of course, while Rukia was going on and on about how cold her feet were getting. By the last lap, Ichigo was carrying her bridal style and lapped around once more, much to Rukia's dismay.

"Why do you have to be so embarrassing?!" She hissed, punching him on the shoulder.

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot and glared. "Don't be such a hag, I was just having fun. Weren't you?" Rukia paused at the question.

"Unfortunately," she sighed in frustration. "Now put me down already!" Ichigo quickly put her down, not wanting to anger her more.

After removing his skates, he removed Rukia's who was watching intently.

"Was I heavy?" Rukia asked suddenly. Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"What?"

Rukia looked away, "Ever since you rescued me I started to wonder if I was heavy or not… so? Am I heavy, or what?" Ichigo had the same bewildered look on his face as when he saw Rukia's return on the class windowsill a few years ago. "Don't give me that look! You can at least say 'you're not _that_ heavy'!"

Ichigo snapped out of his stupor and shook his head, "no… I was just wondering why you would even think about that." Rukia glared. "Not that it's not normal or anything because… you're the lightest thing I've ever carried." Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up for no reason in particular.

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered as he slipped off her skate. "Now hurry up and put your shoes on, we have one more place to go to."

"Don't tell me it's a roller coaster ride…"

"No, something much better."

Rukia shivered as she handed the pair of skates back to the rental booth.

Darkness was all she saw at the moment. Many colours danced under her closed eyelids and she was getting frustrated.

"Are we there yet Ichigo?!" She asked harshly.

"Alright midget, we're here." The darkness quickly left her sight and as soon as her eyes adjusted, she gasped.

"Wow! That's _huge_!" Her face brightened up. Ichigo smirked.

"Of course, it is called the 'big wheel'." He added.

"We're going to ride that?" She grinned.

"Yes." He pulled out a pair of tickets and then handed it to the operator.

"Thanks folks, and there's a myth about this Ferris wheel, if a couple kisses at the very top, they are bound to each other for all lives! Or something like that, enjoy!" He opened the gate for the pair and they went inside.

Rukia inched her way over to the window and looked out, eager for the ride to start. There was a small clang and a few sounds of creaking but pretty soon the ride started its clockwise turn. They climbed higher and higher when suddenly Rukia felt a hand grab hers. Although she wasn't surprised, she looked beside her and saw Ichigo pale.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Rukia put her hand up his cheek. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!" She snickered.

"Of course not! I just… I just get a little queasy." He clutched his head. Rukia laughed.

"I can't believe it!" She laughed a bit more. "I don't get why you're queasy here and not when you're in battle."

"It's different! I have a task to follow, that's why… just… it feels a little weird here…" He started to shake a little. "I need to get off."

"You can handle this Ichigo, just be calm."

"I can't be calm! Trapped in a small-enclosed space like this… with you! It's just so… annoying!" He yelled. Rukia glared at him.

"What?! So you're saying it's my fault now?"

"YES!" He gritted his teeth.

"I didn't ask for you to buy tickets for us Ichigo! I didn't ask for this date, I didn't ask for anything!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He snapped.

"Why should I, huh? Just because you started this, it's all your fault you're going insane just by being on a Ferris wheel!"

"I'm not going insane! You're going insane, you're the one yelling!"

"No you are!!" She yelled back.

"No we're both yelling!" He screamed back, they were now forehead to forehead. Rukia sighed in frustration then turned away.

"I don't care anymore." She looked out the window down on the city full of lights and small snowflakes falling.

"Ugh…" Ichigo clutched his head once more. "I'm sorry,"

Rukia stayed silent.

"I didn't mean to yell or anything… I'm just nervous."

"I get it." She muttered. Suddenly out on the horizon, she noticed a round glowing object, small and white. The moon. "It's beautiful." She whispered, for she had never seen it so big and bright before.

"Everything's more beautiful up here." Ichigo muttered, grabbing her hand.

"Ichigo, I don't know if it's the height that's affecting you or whatever, I can't have you acting so confusing!" She glared.

"Hey it's not my fault. I just… lost it a little there."

"You always loose it a little, I can't help but think your brain is about as big as a walnut now, you idiot."

"_No_. _No_. You did not just make fun of my brain."

"_Yes_, yes I did. Got a problem Kurosaki?" She smirked. Ichigo smirked in return.

"I _just_ might have a problem with that." He leaned in closer, looking into her eyes devilishly.

"How so?" She leaned in as well.

"I can't have you calling me stupid, it's bad for my image." He inched just a bit closer, clutching her hand tightly.

"What image? I didn't know you had a reputation to maintain." Their noses were now touching.

"Why yes I do, are you jealous?" He whispered, his eyes half shut.

"Oh please, I'm not jealous of you." She whispered in return.

"Well you deserve a punishment," his voice was now barely audible and his heart was in his throat.

"What's that?" She laughed under her breath.

Before Ichigo could say anything more, his lips were locked with hers for the third time, arms around her small figure. She hugged him tightly as he pushed her to the wall of the car, nearly banging her head against the window. He kissed her hungrily like the kiss when he was sick and suddenly noticed that he remembered it too well. Rukia returned his passion equally, letting out small moans only audible to the boy that was up against her face.

After a few minutes he pulled away, looking her in the eyes. She smiled at him as he leaned in once more. Suddenly, there was an announcement. "Car fifteen, you are now at the top, Merry Christmas." Rukia and Ichigo sat up and looked out the window in surprise. It was beautiful. The ocean was visible from their view and white flakes danced to the ground silently.

They smiled to each other as he pulled her into his arms and watched the moonlit scenery they slowly descended the top of wheel.

--

"Renji." The ever ice-cold captain called out. His scarf flowed behind him as he walked towards his subordinate with the same cold face.

"Yes taichou." Renji answered, straightening up before his idol/superior.

"I need you to deliver this letter." He handed the red-haired lieutenant a white envelope.

"But to who, sir? There's no name."

"It's for my sister, go to the human world and deliver it, then return immediately."

"Roger." Renji said, bowing as he left.

He examined the letter; of course he wasn't allowed to read it. But what would make it so important that he needed to deliver it himself? He walked into the gate and disappeared along with a butterfly.

On the other side, he slipped into the night with a slight tinkling and then followed the trace of Rukia's rieatsu. He spotted the small shinigami walking with Ichigo hand in hand yet arguing. His tattooed eyebrow rose as he paused in front of them.

Rukia saw him and quickly let go of Ichigo's hand. "R-Renji! What are you doing here?"

"Hmm… I wonder if I should I ask you what you were doing?"

"Ah-" Rukia started.

"None of your business. What is it that you want?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"A letter, for Rukia, to be personally delivered by me from your brother." Renji said, glaring at Ichigo as he handed Rukia the letter. "I suggest you read it alone Rukia, it seems quite important. Well, I'm leaving… I'll forget what I saw… for now." He cast a glance at Ichigo who stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered, grabbing Rukia by the hand as he disappeared. "I can't believe he ruined our night."

"Renji probably didn't mean it, besides, it was a message from my brother."

"Yeah, your brother too." Ichigo said as he opened the door to their apartment. Rukia laughed.

"But it was a nice night Ichigo." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Ichigo blushed.

"Good night," she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, then retreated to her room.

After a short pause Ichigo grinned and left for his room. From somewhere inside his head, his hollow screamed: victory!

--

**A/N**: OMG! I finally updated. Oh, I noticed… he was a little OOC. Let's just say that he's evolved… er… emotionally. Lol. It's been three years, so I thought that Ichigo would be used to opening up to Rukia by now. I hope that chapter didn't bore you! I had so much difficulty writing it! Well, there ya go. Please review! :)


	8. Secrets

**Fall in Love Like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Eight: Secrets  
**

--

Ichigo woke up with a loud and long yawn. He just had the best sleep ever and school had begun once more. The date with Rukia was just a few days ago, and remembering what occurred always seemed to put a smile on his face. Ever since then, Rukia had been gone for long periods of time and not coming back home until late at night. Ichigo was starting to wonder what was up, but decided not to pry, for he had no doubts that Rukia would leave.

He pulled on his uniform lazily and stepped out of his room, expecting the small shinigami to appear before him. But much to his surprise, she didn't. He scratched the back of his head in disappointment and wondered if she had just gone off early to get some groceries. Opening the fridge to check for his lunch, he found that there was nothing. No lunchboxes, nada. He frowned, just what was going on? Rukia can at least have the consideration of leaving some lunches for him because she wouldn't let him anywhere near the stove.

He groaned and just toasted a slice of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. He sat down at the table and took his time munching on the bread and slowly made his way out the door wrapped in winter clothing. As he strolled down the road with the snow crunching under his black boots, he noticed a rise in rieatsu. He paused, for it seemed vaguely familiar, but then decided to ignore it and walked on. He suddenly noticed how quiet it was without Rukia beside him, he sighed, he was crushing hard.

The school came into his view and he trudged his way into the building. He took off his boots and placed it into his shoe locker, replacing it with dress shoes, and then left for his classroom. He slid the door open; his class had the same cheery atmosphere and loud conversation. He looked around for a trace of Rukia but found nothing. Not a single hair or rieatsu, which meant, she hadn't come to school yet, which was strange, since she was always at school if she left earlier.

"Ichigo!" Keigo waved him over and Ichigo slowly made his way.

"Have you guys seen Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Tatsuki answered.

"Not me," Mizuro replied.

"Ah, no Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said.

In the end, no one had seen her or heard of her.

"Speaking of Rukia," Chizuru started, "how was the date? Did anything juicy happen?" Ichigo shook his head and looked away.

"Nothing happened, just a date."

"What? That's it?" Keigo asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?"

"Oh I don't know, a kiss… a first time…?" Keigo blushed as he pictured something perverted in his mind, only to be punched by Ichigo.

"I'm not going to tell anyone the details, I doubt Rukia would like that either."

"That's strange, where _is_ Rukia?" Tatsuki asked. The group of friends turned to Ichigo.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you. I don't keep track of her." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, secretly wondering where the girl was.

Shortly after the conversation, their teacher arrived into the classroom and greeted her students a Merry Christmas. Ichigo leaned on his hand and fazed out as she continued to lecture the class. He suddenly perked up in attention when the doors of his class slid open to reveal a huffing and puffing girl.

"Sorry… I'm late." She said in between breaths.

"That's alright Kuchiki, as long as you came to school." Rukia nodded and made her way to her seat.

Ichigo glanced at her asking, "And where have you been?"

"Can we talk about this later?" She asked, not meeting his eyes. Ichigo glared and then retreated, deciding that the classroom was not the place to talk about something like this.

So as soon as class ended for lunch, he met up with her in the hallway with a scowl and crossed arms. He glared her down and she simply didn't look at him.

"So? What's going on?" He asked in a demanding tone of voice.

Rukia sighed, "Nothing is going on, what are you suspecting me of?"

"I don't know, it could be anything really, what I don't understand is why you're not willing to tell me."

"Maybe I don't feel like there's anything that I need to tell you." Rukia muttered.

"Cut the crap Rukia, you're hiding something. And by the looks of it, you're trying extra hard for me not to find out." He snarled.

From inside the classroom, Ichigo's friends leaned on the door to listen in.

"I apologize, was I supposed to tell you every single detail of my day? Am I supposed to tell you when I'm going out and where I'm going? You're not my freaking father Ichigo." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"So what? I don't care if you don't feel like you need to tell me, I just want to know. Because lately Rukia, I think I care too much." Ichigo looked away, frustrated. Rukia was surprised at his answer.

"Look, it's nothing important." She finally said.

"It's got to be since you're trying to hard to hide it from me."

"You know what, forget it, don't even ask me this again or I swear I'm going to knock you out."

"Yeah right, like you're strong enough to-" Ichigo was interrupted by a kick to his stomach. "That hurt!"

"Wasn't it supposed to?" Rukia walked away from the winded teen and back into the classroom, nearly knocking everyone leaning on the door down.

Their friends scrambled back to their seats and dared to talk.

"What's wrong? Having a lovers' quarrel?" Chizuru asked.

"No. Not at all." Rukia said as she ate her lunch.

Ichigo walked back in with a scowl and fell into his seat. He glared at the girl beside him and inched away.

--

"I'm leaving, dinner is in the microwave." Rukia said, standing at his bedroom doorway.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said without looking up from his work.

"I won't be back until after you're asleep, and don't even think about following me." Rukia muttered.

"Who would care about where you're going?" Ichigo answered nonchalantly. Rukia's vein pulsed and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Seriously, you're such a-"

"Just be careful," He finally turned around and looked her in the eyes sincerely. Rukia returned his serious look with a soft smile.

"Of course."

"I mean…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "just in case some random bum with a midget fetish comes out and you know… tries to hurt you." Rukia glared and left without a sound but the shutting sound of the door.

Ichigo stared out at the door from which she left for a few minutes, and then looked away.

--

Rukia walked into Urahara's store and he looked up in surprise.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to train again please." She muttered, phasing out of her faux body. Urahara's cheesy grin disappeared into a frown.

"You know, it's not good to tire yourself out. You're good to go! You've been training for about a month now."

"I don't care, just open the damn hatch so I can start." She snarled. Urahara sighed, and opened the trap door for Rukia and watched as she jumped to the ground.

"This can't be good for her." Yoruichi stepped up beside Urahara.

"Yeah. Just give her what she wants." He crossed his arms and walked away.

"Of course." Yoruichi replied.

--

Ichigo had just finished his homework and he looked out the window. He noticed that there was a wild flurry of snowflakes to the ground. Turning back his attention to the television, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. His eyebrow rose as he got up and made his way over, opening the door slowly and peering through the crack.

"Urahara?" He asked, as he opened the door wider. "What's up?" Urahara grinned.

"Oh nothing Kurosaki, glad to see you're well and alive." He patted Ichigo on the shoulder and the orange haired teen smirked.

"Course, nothing can kill me."

"Still arrogant as always eh?" Yoruichi said, appearing in Ichigo's view.

"Ah, Yoruichi what-" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed the small girl in her arms, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "What happened?"

"No need to worry, she just collapsed from exhaustion after training."

"Training…?" Ichigo inquired, Urahara and Yoruichi glanced at one another and shook their heads with a chuckle.

"You'll have to talk to Kuchiki-san." Urahara said, as Yoruichi slowly placed the small girl into Ichigo's arms.

"Just let her get some rest, and she'll be fine." Yoruichi smiled as they left Ichigo and Rukia alone in the house again.

He walked into her room, and placed her onto her bed, removing her winter jacket. He pulled up the blanket to her chin and she shuffled around, finally ending with a soft smile. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as well, and placed a small kiss on her head with a blush. He pulled out his PSP and suddenly noticed a familiar white envelope from a few days ago. Curious and sure that Rukia was asleep, he opened it.

His amber eyes scanned the page as he read each and every word carefully, which was hard to do because of Byakuya's fancy writing. By the end of the letter, he was crestfallen and looked at the small sleeping girl with a hurt face.

--

Rukia's eyes opened slowly, as she looked around, trying to gather her thoughts. Last time she remembered, she was at Urahara's training, and she was about to leave when she blacked out. That's right, but who brought her back? As her eyes opened a little bit wider, she noticed the orange haired teen sitting at her desk, playing with is game system.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "What happened?" Ichigo paused and turned off his game, he then hesitantly turned to her direction.

"You blacked out from training too hard," he muttered, with his back hunched and leaning on his elbows.

"Ah… I see." She replied. There was a slight silence and Ichigo finally asked.

"Why were you training Rukia?" Ichigo looked at her head on and she couldn't help but gaze back.

"I… I thought I should refresh my skills since it's been a while."

"I'd like to believe that." Ichigo leaned back with a sigh.

"It's true…" She muttered. He looked at her for a moment then she finally gave in. "Urahara said I needed to train okay? When he called me over for that random check-up, he asked me to leave my gigai and I found it hard to breathe, hard to move…" She looked away. "He said I needed to train, so I trained."

Ichigo scowled, "I don't think that's everything." Rukia looked up with a glare.

"What?" In response to this, Ichigo picked up the white envelope and waved it in the air.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"Don't tell me you read it." Rukia said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. No one would tell me whatever's going anyway."

"Ichigo, you have no right to read my personal letters." Rukia crossed her arms.

"That may be true, but you have no right to lie to me." Ichigo's scowl deepened and Rukia sighed in frustration. "Let's see here," he started as he opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper in it.

"Don't you-" Rukia demanded.

"Rukia, I am sending you this to remind you of your request. I will be there to visit at any given time, so be ready. Byakuya." Ichigo finished in a mocking tone.

"So? What's it to you? This is a letter for me, you don't need to know anything about it." Rukia glared.

"But I'd like to know. You know everything about me. From my strengths to my disgusting weaknesses, so what do I know about you? Not as much as I thought." Ichigo said.

"I'm not telling you anything, and you don't need to know anything, this doesn't apply to you, Kurosaki." She was surprised at the unfamiliarity she used in the end. Ichigo shrank back in surprise then looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Fine. I don't care anymore. Here." He nearly threw the letter on the ground if Rukia hadn't caught it. "I'm leaving you alone, little Byakuya." He closed the door with a slam and another slam of his own door.

Rukia stared at the white paint on the wooden door, she sighed and pulled up the covers over her head until she was sure no one was able to hear her tears falling.

In his room, Ichigo went to bed as well, hands clenched as the anger slowly disappeared from him. It was the first time he ever got really mad at her, and he almost broke his bedroom door because of it.

--

The next day approached slowly as the pair barely received a wink of sleep. They left the apartment in silence, and arrived at school in silence. While the teacher was blabbing on about physics, Rukia and Ichigo stared on, heads on their hands with a blank stare. That was until; Rukia's cell phone rang.

Ichigo turned to her, and she opened it, her eyes widened and she dashed out of the classroom with Ichigo tailing her. The teacher looked at the pair in surprise, but dismissed it, as it was normal commotion.

They arrived at the nearby park and sure enough, the hollow as there. Terrorizing an old soul. Rukia popped out of her gigai as quickly as Ichigo pulled out his shinigami badge. He phased out of his body, and ran after the hollow. Rukia flash stepped towards the hollow and cut it's mask in half. As it disappeared into the air, she was talking to the old soul about a soul burial.

The orange haired teen simply watched for it had been a while since they worked together, and in that instant, Rukia had already finished the job. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over. He watched as the butterfly flew off into the air and a cold winter wind blew past them.

"You can go back now, I'm done here." She picked up her body and ran off.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nowhere, just go back to school." She said, without turning around.

She shunpo-ed out of his sight and he sighed. Why was it that they were so cold towards each other these days?

--

School ended and it was a little dark, Ichigo walked slowly to the apartment, in no hurry to get home because he knew Rukia wouldn't be there. And if she were, the silence and tense air would just kill him. But before he knew it, he was at the door and fishing for his keys. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door opened, tapping his foot against the door to shake off the snow.

"I'm home." He closed the door behind him and looked up, he suddenly stepped back and collided with the closed door.

"Home? What do you mean by '_home'_, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, in his cold tone of voice and never changing face.

"Ichigo." Rukia called out, stepping out of the kitchen with a tray of tea in her hands. "Uh… what are you doing here?" Ichigo looked at her with shock, anger and frustration, and then smirked.

"What am I doing here? I live here." Ichigo said, continuing to remove his coat and scarf. Rukia glared and Ichigo simply ignored it.

"Ah, one moment nii-sama." She placed the tray onto the coffee table and then grabbed Ichigo by the arm and into her room.

Byakuya watched as Rukia pulled Ichigo into her bedroom, and then sipped his tea silently.

Rukia shut the door behind her and pushed Ichigo onto her bed. The orange haired teen looked up in surprise as Rukia leaned down, her forehead touching his and glaring.

"What is your problem?" She asked through gritted teeth. Ichigo glared back then pushed his forehead against hers.

"You're my problem." He muttered.

"How so?"

"You could've at least told me Byakuya was coming over!" He yelled, which received him a blow to the cheek.

"Not so loud you idiot!" She whispered harshly.

"I don't care, this is my house and I can do what I want." He said while rubbing his cheek and glaring at her. Rukia sighed in frustration.

"Look, he's just here to check up on me. That's all."

"Byakuya? Check up on you? I didn't know he cared." Ichigo muttered, a little shocked.

"Apparently he does, and I don't want to upset him."

"You probably already had, considering the fact that I live with you." Ichigo said, and he received another punch but up his chin this time. Ichigo glared.

"I told you, talk quietly!" She whispered harshly. He stood up from the bed, glaring, and lost balance.

He tripped on her foot, and he fell on top of her. He used his arms to hoist himself up and suddenly noticed their proximity. He blushed wildly and Rukia did as well, with her eyes wide in shock and embarrassment.

"Sorry…" He whispered, looking at her with soft eyes.

"It's okay…" she answered, staring back at him with the same intensity. Ichigo found himself leaning in when suddenly noticed a shadow that blocked the light.

"What are you doing, fool?" Ichigo sat up and quickly retreated, shocked at Byakuya's sudden appearance.

"N-nii-sama… I can ex-" Rukia stuttered as she stood up.

"No need. I can clearly see that this boy is harassing you."

"No, that's not it! It was an accident!" Ichigo said.

"_Really_?" Byakuya's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "Then when you leaned in, was considered an accident." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Look Byakuya, whether you like it or not, your sister and I are interested in each other. There's nothing you can do about it." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"You think that _I _can't do anything about it?" As he said the sentence, his rieatsu slowly rose and the whole apartment shook.

"Nii-sama! There's no need to resort to violence." Rukia said quickly, preventing the impending doom and thousands of pink cherry blossoms that were seen flying around him.

"Listen boy, and listen close. Don't dare lay a dirty finger on my sister, I don't care if she's living with you, but I don't want anything to happen, understood?"

"Feh, and what will you do? Slice me? I've beaten you once Byakuya, and I can sure as hell do it again." He smirked with his arms crossed.

"Would you like to see if that is so?"

"Bring it on."

"Stop it Ichigo." Rukia kicked him in the shin and Ichigo doubled over.

"Look, nii-sama, that didn't mean anything. Nothing will happen… honest." She looked up at him with sincerity. Byakuya did his best not to show that he was fazed.

"Fine." He said, followed by a pause. "But on one condition." Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other.

"Condition?" Ichigo asked.

"You are to return to soul society by the end of your schooling here in the human world, whether you agree to it or not. As for now, I couldn't care less what you do." He glanced at Ichigo, "You heard my warning." With that said, and a graceful turn, he walked out the apartment with a creaking shut of the door.

Rukia smiled, "thank you, nii-sama." Ichigo shook his head.

"How can you be grateful about that?" He exclaimed. "You're going leave!"

"I don't mind." She said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"What?" Ichigo asked with his face etched in confusion.

"At least… he didn't take me right away." She turned around with a blissful smile. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked away with a blush.

"Yeah… you're right."

--

Byakuya walked past his subordinates and nearly ran over Renji, as he made his way to his office. He really needed a cool down from the annoying encounter with that orange haired teen.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Hold on!" Renji yelled, waving his arm wildly. Byakuya turned around slowly as his lieutenant bowed before him and out of breath.

"What is it, Renji?"

"How was Rukia? I mean… is she doing well? Any problems?" Renji asked, finally looking up. Byakuya stared at him for a while and then finally answered.

"Minimal." Renji's tattooed eyebrow rose at the answer.

"What? Minimal problems? Like what?" Renji inquired.

"Just one. A boy. With spiky hair and a huge zanpakuto." Byakuya said, and then he left for his office once more.

"Wait… what? Did he do something to Rukia?" He watched as his captain walked away. Renji stood in place, mouth gaping open. Ichigo? What did he do exactly? His confusion turned to anger, and he ran out of his division towards the gate to the real world.

--

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and Tatsuki made their way down the snow-covered sidewalk. They chatted away as they passed several houses and nearly frozen cars. Ichigo however, soon went quiet, as they talked about Rukia leaving for soul society in a few months.

"You're leaving? Why?" Tatsuki asked, ever since she found out about Rukia and what she had done for Ichigo, they became quite close friends.

"Yeah, I'm done here, there's nothing new for me to fight… or to train Ichigo about anymore." She looked up at said shinigami who wasn't paying attention. She sighed and looked away. Orihime frowned.

"You can't leave Kuchiki-san, we need you." She said. Rukia laughed.

"I'm sure it's alright Inoue, your powers have evolved ever since then, I'm sure you can help Ichigo out." Rukia smiled. Orihime shook her head.

"Not really, because, you're the only one he can really fight beside." Everyone looked at her in surprise, including Ichigo, who had a hurt look on. Rukia gazed up at Ichigo and sighed.

"Don't tell me you're upset." Rukia said. "Don't worry, it's not for a long time. Graduation isn't for months."

"Those months go by faster than you think." Ichigo muttered, and then he looked away.

There was an awkward silence, when suddenly a familiar sword whipped through the air and missed Ichigo by just a bit. The orange haired teen jumped back and looked up into the sky to see Renji standing on the telephone pole.

"What the hell was that for you idiot?! There are other people here too you know!" He yelled. Renji scowled and jumped down then made his way to Ichigo.

"I don't care. Byakuya said something about you and Rukia. What did you do to her?" He muttered, grabbing Ichigo by the collar.

"I didn't do anything." He said through gritted teeth. Renji clenched his fist and then punched Ichigo across the face.

"RENJI!" Rukia yelled, running towards the shinigami. "What do you think you're doing?!" She grabbed Renji's arm and held him back.

"Kuchiki-taichou told me that he was causing problems for you," Renji muttered.

"What? He's not causing me any problems!" She said. Ichigo wiped his cheek and with a scowl, walked toward Renji.

"But then… what did he mean?"

"Maybe he meant the fact that I was living with her," Ichigo said, arms crossed.

"No… he knew you were living with Rukia a long time ago." Renji muttered.

"Then…" Rukia put a hand up to her chin. "Oh." She said.

"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'?" Renji asked.

"So it was that…." Ichigo mumbled.

"What?! What was what?" Renji asked, grabbing Ichigo again. The orange haired teen kicked him away, annoyed of his antics.

"I told him… accidentally… that Rukia and I were interested in each other." Ichigo turned around, trying to hide his blush, and scratched the back of his head. Rukia blushed as well, looking down at the ground.

Renji looked at Rukia with his mouth wide open. "I kind of knew he liked you… but… you as well?! I thought you could do better." Renji said. Rukia glared and kicked his shin.

"Oh really? And who would be better for me?" Rukia asked. Renji was now the one who was blushing.

"I don't know, me?" They all looked at him in surprise, then in unison, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia said:

"Byakuya would never allow it." Renji looked at them in anger.

"Not even! I haven't asked yet."

"The fact that you got diced up by his cherry blossoms already means you can't have her." Ichigo muttered with a 'feh'.

Renji glared and then kicked Ichigo's back. The teen bent back and then cursed at Renji.

"Sorry Renji, I'm gonna have to give you a pass." Rukia said, smiling sadly and she looked away.

"Damn." Renji said. "I guess I was a century too late huh?" He walked back a step. "I… I better leave now…Kuchiki-taichou's probably looking for me." Rukia nodded, and waved a goodbye as he disappeared into the gate.

There was a momentary silence and then Rukia turned around and noticed that Ichigo was the only one waiting.

"They all decided to leave…" He muttered.

"Oh… I didn't notice." Rukia replied.

There was a long silence as the pair stared at their boots and the white snow surrounding them. By then it was dark and the snow was falling around them peacefully. Rukia looked up and noticed that Ichigo was staring at her, his eyes sad and full of pain. Feeling the need to comfort him, she put up her hand to his face and caressed it softly. She smiled, hoping that he would do the same, but instead he looked away, and placed his hand on top of hers.

"It doesn't matter," She started; Ichigo looked at her and listened intently for she was whispering. "It doesn't matter that I'm leaving… what matters is that I'm still here." She smiled again, and he returned her smile with a sad one.

"It's just that… the thought that you're leaving me is unbearable." He muttered, grabbing the hand that was on his face in his own hand.

"Oh come on Ichigo, you'll live." She laughed.

"No. Remember when you didn't come back from soul society with me? I nearly got killed… I was so down and…"

"Of course I remember, it was a lot of fun to kick you around." She grinned and took his free hand to pair theirs together. As she played with his fingers, she looked up and smiled again.

"Always… smile for me." He whispered.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips; she blushed and hugged his abdomen.

"Don't be sad," Her voice vibrated on his chest. "I like it better when you're a happy idiot."

"Hey! That's not a good thing." He smirked.

"Duh, being an idiot never is a good thing." She looked up at him and laughed.

"Rukia… we're dating right?"

The small girl looked up at him with a face full of surprise. Ichigo returned the look, and then Rukia smiled.

"Sure." She answered. Ichigo lifted her into his arms with a broad grin.

"Let's go home." He said, and he made his way to the apartment.

--

From behind a building, Renji watched as Ichigo and Rukia disappeared from his sight. He frowned, although he was happy for Rukia, he couldn't help but feel alone. Soft crunching of snow was heard behind him, and he turned around.

"Are you cold?" Tatsuki asked, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. Renji looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked a little rudely. Tatsuki scoffed.

"Here I am offering you a cup of hot cocoa and you ignore it." Renji took the cup into his hands and sipped.

"Hey, this is good." He grinned.

"Glad you like it." She grinned in return. "So, as for who I am, I'm Ichigo's childhood best friend. I heard that you're Rukia's." Renji nodded, and leaned back on the hard wall.

"Yeah," Renji took another sip. "It's hard to see them together like that… I mean… I've had feelings for Rukia for years."

"I guess it depends on how much you influence someone." Tatsuki sipped her own cup, all too familiar with unrequited love.

"How about you? I don't get why you wouldn't fall in love with Ichigo… I mean, Rukia fell in love with him, of all people."

"I guess… we sort of grew apart. Not that we did it on purpose, ever since Rukia came into his life, she's been there for him through everything. I guess for Rukia as well, Ichigo's one of her pillars."

Renji nodded in agreement, he couldn't help but agree for it was true. "Yeah… I realized that back when I first fought with him."

"In the end, they deserve each other."

"I hardly think so." Renji said, gulping down the rest of his drink.

"Really? I think so. I've never seen Ichigo so comfortable around anyone." Tatsuki smiled. Renji sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I guess so… I've never seen Rukia so happy. There's always this glint in her eyes." He smiled, and faced Tatsuki. He suddenly realized his situation then stood up.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I have to get back, my captain's going to kill me." Renji muttered. Tatsuki nodded, and grabbed his cup.

"I should get going too." Tatsuki said. They paused and then Renji scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, talking to you was a great help." Tatsuki grinned and punched him on the shoulder.

"No problem, you can always talk to me."

"I'll meet up with you sometime. So, I'll see you around then." He smirked and ran off.

"I'll be waiting." She said out loud. As soon as he disappeared into the gate she clenched her fist. "I'll wait? What am I thinking?" She laughed, thinking that Renji was a little strange.

--

**A/N**: SOOO… ANOTHER LATE UPDATE. (Oops, caps) I hope you liked it; I apologize for taking a lot of time on this. I hope you sort of see the plot from here in on in. Byakuya is going to take Rukia away, and Renji… lol. So yeah, I'm sad because I'm a late updater, I don't like it! I really need to organize my time more efficiently. :( Anyway, please review and share this story to IchiRuki fans! (I'm feeling IchiRuki deprived right now : P )


	9. The News

**Fall in Love Like a Shoujo Manga  
**

**Chapter Nine: The News**

--

As Rukia jumped from roof to roof, she looked around, checking the premises, when suddenly a flying stuffed toy came at her face. She easily swatted it away, and then after the toy came an orange haired teen that was far from happy.

"You can at least tell me when you're going on one of your shinigami training days. Don't forget I'm a shinigami too." Ichigo scowled as he stretched.

"You're too noisy, that's why I never tell you."

"What? I'm not noisy, you're the one who never shuts up." He squatted beside her, and then Rukia glared, she then pushed him off the roof, causing him to roll down to the edge. "HEY!" He yelled.

"Shut up! You're so loud!" She groaned, and then shunpo-ed away once more; Ichigo glared and followed.

"Well midget, I'm not the only one." He made a face at her.

Rukia rolled her eyes, and then spotted a hollow preparing to attack a relaxed teen. Rukia disappeared in a flash followed by Ichigo. They simultaneously cut the hollow in half, and it quickly disintegrated into the air. The teen cursed at the sudden rush of wind, then turned around to check out the strange noise of whooshing clothes.

The small shinigami dusted her shihakusho quickly and prepared to leave, when Ichigo interrupted her.

"Hey, when's your birthday?" He asked with his arms crossed. Rukia's slender eyebrow rose.

"I don't understand why you're asking me this _now_." She answered.

"Well I'm sorry for not knowing my girlfriend's birthday, she never told me when it was in the first place."

"Ichigo, I can live without birthday presents, birthday parties or anything that remotely relates to it. Hell, if I had a birthday party every year I'd be loaded with presents."

"I can't believe you won't even celebrate your birthday." Ichigo said, sighing in frustration.

"It's just a waste of time, besides there are more important things to do."

"Like what?" Ichigo said, Rukia looked up at him and then paused, seriously thinking of something that was far more important.

"Hey! Hey! You two!" A voice called out. Ichigo and Rukia looked around and saw the boy that they rescued headed towards them. They turned to the other direction to see if he was waving to someone else behind them, but found nobody.

"Hey!" He waved, as he ran faster. The pair looked at each other and then started to leave, they didn't want another person knowing about them. "No wait! Don't leave!"

Onlookers stared at the boy strangely, wondering why he was grabbing thin air.

"Let go." Ichigo brushed his hand off. "You can see us?"

"Yeah man, clear as day! What do you mean by 'can you see us'? How could I not miss this! This, ridiculous outfit." He laughed, clutching his stomach.

Ichigo glared at the dark haired boy who had earphones at the sides of his neck. He was wearing a black winter coat, and seemed to have a pretty fit body, bright and clear green eyes and a goofy, easy-going grin. His eyebrow rose at the unruly mop of black spiky hair.

"This outfit is standard uniform for shinigami, and for your information, no one can see us." Rukia said. The teen looked at Rukia in a weird way then laughed.

"What? Shinigami? Are you serious? You're lying aren't you? What kind of idiot would believe that?" He grinned. Ichigo glared.

"You better believe it," he pulled out his sword and stuck the tip at the boy's throat. "I've killed a few people with this." Ichigo smirked arrogantly. He blinked twice, and then doubled over laughing.

"You're serious aren't you?!" He laughed even more. "Oh my God, this is priceless. Hey! Hey you!" He motioned over a random person and she came over slowly. "Hey, can you see them?" He pointed over to Ichigo and Rukia who were shaking their heads at him. The girl looked at the boy in a strange way.

"What… what are you talking about? I don't see anyone… lunatic." She quickly walked away, freaked out by the random stranger that stopped her.

The boy finally paused to think. He looked Ichigo and Rukia up and down, and then eyed the sword at their sides.

"N-no way…" He said.

"Yes. We are Shinigami, now I suggest you forget about this encounter." Rukia dug around her pockets for the memory fixer.

"No way! I'll never forget this! This is sick! Meeting shinigami… amazing!"

"Really? That's not what I thought at first." Ichigo said then received an elbow to his side. "Ouch! Hey!" He yelled.

"I can't find my memory fixer." Rukia whispered. Ichigo sighed.

"Can I see your sword? Hey, you."

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, this is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'd like to know your name… rude boy." Rukia said. Ichigo snickered; he had never seen Rukia so frustrated at someone besides him.

"No problem small one, strawberry, I'm Kai Hidaka, fifteen, natural hair colour: black, eye colour-"

"Spare us the auto-biography," Rukia interrupted.

"Jeez, stingy small one."

"Hey, lay off the height, the word is midget." Ichigo said, Rukia glared and decided to ignore it.

"It's Ru-ki-a, rather, Ku-chi-ki-san." She said, emphasising every single syllable.

"Okay, okay, whatever." Kai said, waving his hand at her. "Hey, I haven't seen your sword yet." He grinned.

"I don't show my powers to weaklings, now if you'll excuse me…" She looked in her phone when a sudden hollow appeared. She glanced at Ichigo and then they turned around.

There it was, a large one too. It stared at Ichigo and Rukia with its evil looking eyes. He punched the ground where they were standing, and Rukia grabbed Kai then jumped away.

"Wow… what the heck is that?!" Kai yelled.

"Shut up and stay here." She shunpo-ed away as Kai gawked at the strange creature.

It attacked with it's left arm toward Ichigo who simply sliced it off. He glanced at Rukia who had done the same and was now jumping towards its face, he jumped up towards its face as well and the instant he got to the top, he fired a Getsuga Tenshou at it. However, the monster was only grazed, surprised, Ichigo slid back and cursed. Rukia saw what happened, and quickly froze the monster in one slash. As the hollow broke into pieces, Rukia walked over to Ichigo who shook his head with a smirk.

"I guess that one went to you." He said. Rukia laughed.

"I could've handled it alone." She said, Ichigo chuckled and grabbed her head, messing up her hair with his hand. Rukia groaned in annoyance and then punched his arm.

Kai stumbled over, amazed.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?!" Kai exclaimed. "I mean, his attack was one thing but yours was a whole different story! It froze the entire-what did you call it? Hollow?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, then grabbed Rukia's arm, "let's go Rukia, this kid is nothing but trouble."

"No wait! Please! I need power!" He said, his eyes gleaming with hope. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and then intended to turn to Rukia who was already trying to help the child.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" He pulled her back and Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"He wants help, he'll get it. So, why do you want strength?" The small girl asked as she stepped into her gigai.

Kai clenched his fists with a blush and then looked up, met with a pair of violet eyes, a confident smile, and dark raven hair upon a soft white jacket. He blushed even more and scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"You're really beautiful y'know?" Kai said, laughing nervously. Ichigo glared as he zipped up his jacket and stepped in front of Rukia, arms crossed.

"Look, do you want help or not?" He was quickly getting annoyed at his compliments.

"Alright, don't worry, I won't steal your girlfriend." Kai sighed in defeat. "So anyway, it's this girl…" He started.

Rukia shared a glance with Ichigo as they followed Kai to his school.

--

Renji stuffed his wallet into his pocket as he walked down the frozen sidewalks of the real world. He passed countless windows and then bumped into who he was looking for and supposed to meet. He looked at Tatsuki in surprise, she grinned and held up a bag that said the words: happy birthday. He returned her smile as she accompanied him on his way into an art store.

--

They hid in the bushes near the school entrance that was littered with hundreds of students who were chatting away with friends. Kai pointed out a girl with long black hair and soft blue eyes. He blushed as he spoke about his situation and his resolution to protect Mayu with all his might. Rukia laughed softly as he spoke, causing Kai to get frustrated, and she told him that it just reminded her of someone familiar.

"So… there's this guy." He added, his eyes downcast. "He's the one with red hair and leather jacket." Kai pointed to the boy who was grinning and joking around. Ichigo's eyebrow rose at the person for it reminded him of Renji. "That's her best friend, ever since they were kids."

Rukia blinked in surprise, "what's his name?"

"It's Haruto." He muttered, resting his head on his hand.

"What's stopping you from protecting her?" Ichigo asked.

"He is. He likes Mayu… and Mayu likes him. But they don't know it yet." There was an awkward silence. "I don't think it's fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Ever since I've met Mayu I've always been there for her, when she cried, when she was happy, when she needed someone to talk to… we've changed each other's lives so much, and we can't go a day without seeing each other."

"But…" Rukia continued.

"She is hopelessly in love with him… and Haruto well… he's a cheater."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and then heaved in frustration as he stood up.

"I don't get it." Ichigo said. Rukia looked up at him. "You said you wanted to protect her, not make her love you, correct?"

"Uh…"

"So what's stopping you? Your feelings? You should use those feelings to protect her even more." Ichigo said.

"But…"

"It's words like those that make you weak." He gave Kai a hard rub on the head. "If you want to protect her, do so. Nothing should stop you. After all," He snuck a glance at Rukia. "It's worth it." He smiled.

Rukia blushed and she quickly looked away. "He's right." She said. "This guy, unfortunately, is right…" She smiled.

Kai smirked. "I hope I turn out like you two." He said, "I want a beautiful shinigami like Rukia-chan to fall in love with me." Ichigo blushed, and looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Kai!" A voice called, Kai turned around and smiled as he waved to Mayu.

"I guess," he said as he lowered his hand, "I'll do as you said, strawberry-san." Ichigo glared. "Thanks a lot!" Kai grinned and ran off.

"Annoying brat," Ichigo muttered as he turned to leave, a smile playing at his lips.

--

Rukia rushed around the house, picking up her phone, purse and whatever else she needed. She was really late for work, and Ichigo, who didn't need to work, was casually resting on the couch.

"Have you seen my house keys?" She asked, looking around quickly.

"No, not really. Maybe." He muttered as he switched channels. Rukia narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," He turned off the TV and sat up. "I might have seen it, I might not have." Rukia stomped her way over to Ichigo and then looked him in the eyes.

"Where are they? I'm going to be late for work!" She said. Ichigo laughed as he pulled out a set of keys with a bunny key-chain on them. "Give them!" She yelled, reaching for them, Ichigo pulled his hand back with a quick pull.

"No." He teased. Rukia stomped her foot.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms in annoyance; she had no time for this.

"Nothing, I'm just bored." He smiled. Rukia glared and finally snapped. She jumped onto Ichigo who fell back on the couch and trapped his arms on both sides.

"Now where is it?" She yelled. Ichigo just shrugged in response. She groaned and fell back. The orange haired boy sat up and watched as Rukia rested on his legs.

"All right, here," he jingled the keys. "Now say please." Rukia sat up as well, and with her annoying high voice, she replied.

"Can I have my keys Kurosaki-kun?" She smirked. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh that's it." He lifted the girl by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, Rukia squealed as Ichigo carried her to his room.

He dropped her onto his bed and positioned himself on top of her.

"You just had to pull out that voice didn't you?"

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about!" She answered with the same voice. Ichigo glared and then leaned in, smothering her lips.

"Do that again, and I swear you'll never be able to leave this bed."

"What? Whatever did I do wrong?" She laughed and Ichigo smirked, he kissed her neck and Rukia shivered. "Okay, okay." She gave up.

"Too late, you're mine." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her shoulder. She squealed and then kicked his stomach. He doubled over in pain, she grabbed the keys that were on the floor, and with a small kiss on his forehead, and she left the house, grinning with victory. Ichigo glared as she disappeared into the winter wonderland.

--

Renji made his way to Rukia's apartment from the address he got from his captain. Tatsuki walked beside him talking about one of her sparring matches with Ichigo where she always punched him out in about two rounds. Renji chuckled along with her as he shared his stories of always fighting with Rukia but always failing to win.

They neared the house and Renji knocked on the door, Tatsuki looked at him in a confused way for she felt Ichigo's rieatsu, not Rukia's. Sure enough, Ichigo opened the door clad in thin pyjama pants decorated with bunnies and strawberries. Renji's jaw dropped open at the sight of the rather interesting print and then laughed hysterically and Tatsuki followed suit by howling with laughter. Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"Rukia made it for me a few Christmases ago, okay? They got totally messed up by a hollow so she offered to fix it and got carried away…. So what the hell do you guys want?" Ichigo said, suddenly realizing that the explanation was unnecessary.

Tatsuki wiped away the tears from her eyes and patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Nice one." Ichigo glared at her. "So anyway, we're here for Rukia, it's her birthday tomorrow."

"Rukia's birthday?" Ichigo looked at her in confusion. Renji shook his head.

"I can't believe you don't know her birthday." He said.

"It's not like she bothered to tell me." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Well now you know." Renji muttered. "So where is she?" He peered inside the apartment.

Ichigo pushed him out. "She just left." Renji's eyebrow rose.

"What for?"

"For work." Ichigo answered. "But if you're willing to wait she'll be back around ten."

"Why would she come back here? You're the one that lives here." Tatsuki said.

"Actually, we live together." He crossed his arms. Tatsuki blinked in surprise.

"Huh. You guys sure are going at it quickly."

"What?" Ichigo said, "No! It's not like that!" He shook his head.

"Sure Ichigo."

He shook his head as he let his friends in. They sat down in the living room and eyed the place. They found it quite comfy and deduced that Rukia had arranged the furniture herself.

"So anyway, I don't have a present." He sat down beside Renji as he placed the tea on the coffee table.

"No problem." Renji said. "Being the smart aleck I am, I picked you out a gift card at a nearby jewellery store." Ichigo looked at the redhead in surprise.

"What, what's with the generosity?" He asked. Renji grinned.

"Only because Rukia's your girlfriend now, I don't want you to mess up her first birthday in about decades." Renji muttered. "Besides, when you guys break up, I'll be right there to comfort her when she finds out you almost forgot." Ichigo's vein pulsed.

"So it was for you in the end?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Most likely." Renji laughed.

"Okay, out." He said, finally annoyed. Tatsuki followed and left her present on the couch.

"So Ichigo, what are you planning to do?" She asked as he watched Ichigo and Renji fight. The two boys looked at her in realization.

"Hm, maybe a surprise party. God knows that over-working woman needs one."

"Strange, you called her a woman." Renji added. Ichigo blushed. "Oh, so you see her as a woman now? Wait until I tell-" His sentence went unfinished as a fist pounded his cheek.

--

Rukia walked home amidst the snow, her breath visible in the crisp might air. She was tired and weary for she had a tough day at work. Fumbling with the keys, she opened the door to her apartment and dropped her purse on the couch, following suit.

Ichigo appeared in the hallway and smirked as he walked over to her.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She yawned.

"Well then, let's get you to bed midget, before you get any shorter."

"Mm…" That was all Rukia could say, as sleep took over.

Ichigo chuckled as he took off her jacket and carried her to her bed. He pulled the sheets over her slim arms and pushed a stray hair from her face. The lamp that was lighting her room softly lit her features and made them glow. He sat down on the ground in front of her bed, captivated by her beauty. She was a woman; he always wondered why he forgot about that. While they bickered and yelled, he always ended up treating her like one of the guys. But now that he realized what was going on between them, made her seem more like a woman than ever. She was a gorgeous, strong, independent, intelligent, and a short woman. He smiled at the thought and then chuckled as he left the room with a soft click of the door.

--

"Kia…" A voice called out to her from somewhere in the darkness. "Rukia…" There it was again. She groaned in annoyance and turned over, not wanting to be disturbed. "Get up you midget!" With an instinctive punch, the voice that was calling her was now groaning in pain.

"What do you want?" Rukia said with a hoarse voice, flipping over to his direction.

"Get up!" He yelled. Her eyes opened slowly and fell on her digital clock.

"It's 1 a.m. you idiot!" She threw a pillow at her orange-headed boyfriend. "What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm doing this for you okay? So get up!" He pulled her from the bed and she stood up.

"Okay, what?" She glared through tired eyes.

Ichigo smirked and pulled out a dress. She looked at him in surprise.

"What's this?" She asked, grabbing the dark blue knee-length dress.

"It's your birthday present from the family." Ichigo answered. "Hurry, put it on." Rukia looked at him in question.

"What? Why?"

"They're waiting!" Ichigo snarled, slamming the door shut.

Rukia surveyed the dress that had a tag on the end. She smiled as she pulled it over her head and headed out the door.

"Ichigo?" She called out as she walked down the dimly lit hall.

She was surprised to see signs on the wall saying, _Midget, go to the roof_. A few more signs said the same thing and when she reached the fire exit, a sign said: _Just shut up and do it_. She laughed as she climbed up the stairs, shivering for she had forgotten to bring a coat. As she walked closer, she saw a bright light at the very top, despite the cold; she quickened her steps and gleamed.

"Happy Birthday Rukia!" A whole host of people said simultaneously.

She felt tears build up in her eyes as she laughed. Everyone was there, Renji, Ichigo, the Kurosaki's, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki, Kon, and even Byakuya. Rukia ran towards Ichigo and gave him a big hug.

"You didn't have to do this." She said, looking up at him with an amused look.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to." He smirked as he tightened his hug around her.

From somewhere in the crowd, they heard someone clear their throat. The pair quickly let go, forgetting that Byakuya was among the audience.

"Presents!" Isshin cried.

Rukia smiled, but shivered. Ichigo noticed this and wrapped his coat around her frail body. She smiled, and then received a present from Kon who eagerly handed it to her.

She opened the card, and read the contents. _Nee-sama, you have given me life and I'm forever in your debt. So, to save you from any harm, I hope you find the following present useful. _Rukia ripped the pink paper away and then blushed wildly at the box of lubricated condoms.

"I hope you like it!" Kon stuck his thumb up, only to be stepped on. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

Tatsuki's present was a pair of boxing gloves, Orihime's a new skirt, and Ishida's was a new dress. Renji walked up to her with a smirk and opened a small jewellery box, which had a butterfly necklace inside. She gleamed as she took it into her hands. Renji smiled and then placed it around her neck.

Ichigo looked at Rukia's happy face with a gentle smile as well and walked towards her with a small box as well.

"And I hope your present beats the rest." She joked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm sure the price of it beats the rest." He opened the box and in it were diamond earrings. Rukia smiled, as he put it on her. "Wait, there's more." He turned around and pulled out a bouquet of roses. Rukia pulled on his collar and towards his lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling as they exchanged their love.

Orihime looked away while taking a deep breath. Byakuya shook his head and then walked towards the pair, clearing his throat. Rukia pulled away, for she totally forgot that he had been there the entire time.

"Ah, nii-sama." She muttered.

"Yes. Well here it is." He handed her a large rectangular box, and she thanked him. She opened it slowly, leaving the wrapping in one whole piece by the end. She lifted the cover and gasped at the sight of the violet kimono.

"This… is… Onee-chan's," Rukia stuttered. "But… nii-sama, this should be yours."

"It belongs to you now." Byakuya had a soft smile on, which surprised Rukia, and she too burst out into a smile.

"Thank you nii-sama, for everything." She replied.

As she watched Ichigo and Renji bicker, Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki talk, she never felt more at home. Especially with the orange haired shinigami whose smile made her heart skip a beat. Her heart, skip a beat…. She put her hands to her chest and was surprised to feel a soft thumping underneath her shirt. Something she never heard of or felt before… at least, not in her gigai.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said from behind her. She whipped around in surprise and smiled.

"What do you want?" She laughed. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and made his way beside her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Rukia's slender eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know you looked a little dazed just a moment ago." Ichigo answered. Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, you actually do care."

"Hey shut up! I was just asking if you were okay!" Ichigo turned slightly red. Rukia laughed even more.

"I'm fine." She smiled. Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smirk.

--

Yoruichi stepped onto Rukia's windowsill, looking around for the small girl she was looking for. Then she found said girl in her bed deep asleep. Yoruichi, in her cat form, walked towards the sleeping figure and gently pawed her shoulder. Rukia turned over and slowly opened her eyes, and then leapt back, surprised by the large cat eyes staring at her own violet ones.

"Yoruichi-san!" Rukia said, huffing at the surprise.

"A little jumpy now, are we?" Yoruichi chuckled.

"Well yes, you surprised me. What is it?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi sat in front of the girl with a serious look on.

"Your rieatsu, it's a little different isn't it?" She said. Rukia looked at her in shock.

"What… what do you mean?"

"It seems that it's turning more human." The cat answered, straight to the point. Rukia stayed silent, looking away. "Urahara, he sensed it too. He sent me here to ask you to pay him a little visit tomorrow."

"Alright…" Rukia muttered.

"Good, and don't worry Kuchiki, nothing major right?" She chuckled and left the room silently.

"Yeah… I guess…" Rukia whispered, then flopped back onto her pillow.

--

"It seems that you have turned slightly more human, Kuchiki-san." Urahara fanned himself with a grin on.

"Yeah, even though I've been doing what you said. And that's training with you every other night."

"True, but, that only exercises your spiritual form for it to grow stronger to overcome the devouring force that is your gigai." Urahara paused for a while, in thought. "Now," he continued, "what do _you_ think is happening to you?"

"Just as you said," Rukia answered. "I'm turning human because of this damn gigai."

"Right. But I could always make you a new one." Urahara said.

"But, the price is probably insanely large which is why I can't have you make another." Rukia said.

"Bingo! So, I'll just say this." He cleared his throat. "You are right now, not fully human. Because of your spiritual training, you're set to go for when the major sucking really does happen. Chances are, because of you being around Ichigo, some of his rieatsu will go into that gigai and you will become human fully. But."

Rukia's eyebrow rose. "But?"

"If your gigai rejects the intake of rieatsu and doesn't want it, it will discharge it into another form."

"Huh?" Rukia asked.

"Oh you'll see." Urahara muttered. "But you could always ditch the gigai and go back to soul society." Rukia looked away, she never thought of that… although it was the inevitable. "There's no need for you here anyway."

"Hmm… yeah, okay, thanks a lot." She left the mysterious man without another word as thoughts raced around her head.

She made her way home where Ichigo was watching TV, secretly waiting for her to get back.

"Hey midget," he started as he heard him enter the house.

"What." She asked.

"I felt some weird rieatsu last night, was it Yoruichi?" He asked.

"And since when could you read rieatsu?"

"I don't know, ever since I tried to look for you." He answered casually. "Speaking of which, your rieatsu has been acting weird lately."

"Oh, really?"

"Definitely."

"Whatever, you probably don't know what you're saying you idiot." She muttered.

"Fine," he answered, flipping through channels.

There was a long pause as she took off her extra layers of clothing.

"Rukia," Ichigo said again.

"What?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's been a while, but can I kiss you again?" He said, not turning to look at her. Rukia stared at the back of his head in surprise.

"Why? I thought you'd hurt your back bending over for me." She continued to take off her boots and then slowly walk towards him.

"I know I told you that." He said, "but I'd rather hurt my back to kiss you than not be able to kiss you at all." Rukia crossed her arms at him and he smirked, a little embarrassed from his sudden confession. She sat down beside him, and grabbed his arms slowly placing them around her waist.

"Me too, idiot." She whispered, and then leaned in for a soft kiss.

Ichigo answered with a short moan and pulled her small frame closer to his. He pulled away for a breath and then went in once more, enjoying her scent, her taste that was his first and probably only love.

Rukia pulled away, and then buried her face on his chest. She did fall in love, the very human feeling… she couldn't bear leaving him now, not like this. But what could she do? What was this discharge Urahara was talking about? And if she were to turn human, what if Urahara was wrong and her spiritual self would get sucked in too?

"Rukia,"

"What is it now?" She asked gently.

"I think I'm in love with you." he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." He answered. Rukia slapped his arm and then looked up.

"I think I am too."

"Think so?"

"Know so." She smiled.

She fell into his arms again, and her heart stilled into an easy rhythm. At the moment, she wanted to stay in his arms forever. Although she knew, forever always had some sort of nasty end.

--

**A/N:** Okay, so being the nasty, lazy fourteen year old I am, I ended up updating how late…? Like I don't know a few weeks? MONTHS? Agh, I feel so bad guys. :\ But I'm glad you're still reading this. I've gotten a few notifications of alerts and such, and then I thought hey! Why don't I put off my pile of homework and update! And so I did. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And Yay for random characters in shoujo mangas that remind the main characters how much they love their partner! Yay! Anyway… -sigh- I apologize again. You guys are the best ! :) I love you. :D (whispers: I think they were a little OOC. x)


	10. Founded

**Fall In Love Like A Shoujo Manga **

**Chapter Ten: Founded**

--

Three more months, she thought, three more months that she was able to be with Ichigo. Rukia looked up at her ceiling, she reached out, and closed her eyes. Not only that, but, the chance of becoming forever a human. She felt a faint thumping in her chest; something that she had began to feel ever since she talked to Urahara, and when she realized that she had fallen in love with Ichigo.

"Rukia! Hurry up! We'll be late for school!" Ichigo yelled out.

The beginning of the new semester after Christmas break came quickly. Rukia had trained many times to strengthen her spiritual self, after Ichigo discovered the secret, he decided to train as well, causing them to bond even more.

She slipped on her skirt and buttoned up her shirt, then rushed out the door to a wonderful breakfast set on the table.

"Oh? What's this?" She inquired, a smirk gracing her face.

"It's just something, you've been training hard and well, I thought I'd give you a treat?" Ichigo looked away, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks. Rukia gave Ichigo a suspicious look.

"Hmm, that's a bit hard to believe, but hey, free breakfast - no work. I like it." She smiled and Ichigo took a seat in front of her.

They later left the house wrapped up in layers. Winter was still at its peak, and Rukia loved every moment of it. She crunched down the path, slightly ahead of Ichigo, smiling to herself. Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand, it was Ichigo, and he smiled, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled to him, and he looked away, hiding his happiness.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled and waved.

"Hey Inoue," Ichigo muttered, his hand still holding Rukia's.

"Ichigo, you can let go now." Rukia pulled her hand away gently, as she sat down in her desk. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sat down in his.

Their friends gave Ichigo a strange look.

"Are you okay?" Chizuru asked. "You seem worried."

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered. Chizuru rolled her eyes, and they dispersed.

"Stop worrying. We have plenty of time." Rukia said.

"It's not that." Ichigo muttered.

"Then what is it?" Rukia asked.

"Your rieatsu… it feels human." Rukia glued her eyes to the textbook. "Rukia… are you turning human?" She felt his gaze upon her and she didn't dare to look up. "Well?" He asked.

"I'll… talk to you later." She said.

--

On their way home, Rukia placed Chappy in her body, and her shinigami self popped out. Ichigo did the same, and Chappy took his body and Rukia's home. The small shinigami jumped from roof to roof, until they reached a deserted building looking over almost the entire town.

Rukia sat down, and Ichigo walked over, squatting in front of her.

"Well?" He repeated.

"I'm slowly turning human. You're right." Rukia looked away, over the snow-covered town. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, and Rukia gave him a worried look.

"Does this mean, you'll become like me?" He asked, not sure on whether he should be happy or not. Rukia shook her head.

"No, yours is different… my gigai was suited for the purpose of sucking my shinigami soul into it. I'll become fully human… I'll become… alive." She looked at him with a confused face. Ichigo could tell that she had spent endless nights thinking about her situation, alone.

"That'd be nice." He muttered, looking away. "For both of us to be fully alive… to be fully human." He gave her a smile. Rukia shook her head.

"You might never be fully human again. Ichigo, you're half dead yet half alive. While I'm fully dead inhabiting a shell." Rukia explained. Ichigo sighed.

"Well, so much for that." He said. "So, what's going to happen to you?"

"This gigai is already starting to devour me, and pretty soon there will be some major sucking going on." There was a slight pause between the two; the silence was sad and stressed.

"Will it hurt?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up at him, for he was now standing.

"I don't know." She looked away, and out into the horizon. "I just hope my rieatsu is enough to fight this… and reject the assimilation."

Ichigo walked around a bit, scratching the back of his head. "It'd be nice, if we were both human… start a normal human family, and just be happy." His back was turned to Rukia, who looked up in surprise.

"Of course but… I don't belong here." She muttered. Ichigo whipped around and grabbed her shoulders into his arms. Rukia's heart pounded madly as his breath rushed past her neck.

"You belong here more than anyone Rukia…" He squeezed her frail figure tighter, "You belong beside me… with me." Her eyes started to water as she wrapped her arms around his waist, she didn't want to leave him… not now, not ever.

--

Ichigo looked up at his ceiling, thinking about what Rukia had told him, he sighed, and flipped over to his side. So many things were going on, it always seemed as if the world was against their pairing, first the entirety of soul society, Byakuya, then Hueco Mundo separated them for God knows how long, which even led to Rukia's momentary death. The thought of her fallen, of him not being able to protect her… was crushing. He knew they shouldn't have separated, he knew that he should have followed Rukia to protect her from what was coming. _But that's all in the past, _said Zangetsu. Right, Ichigo thought, all in the past. Now is now, but now was so… saddening.

Suddenly he heard a scream, a scream he had never heard before, coming from Rukia's room. He bolted up and rushed out his room into hers. "Rukia!" He exclaimed and quickly ran over to her side.

Rukia lay in bed, squirming, beads of sweat graced her forehead; tears ran down her soft pale cheeks, her eyes wide open. She let out gasps of air, grabbing the blankets, bracing herself.

"Rukia, what's happening?!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing her as she reached out for him.

"T-take me to Ura –" She struggled to speak, and then she screamed once more, but that was enough for Ichigo to understand. He wrapped her blankets around her figure, only wearing a nightgown, and ran out of the house.

He ran down the streets in his shinigami form, for he knew it would be quicker. The orange haired shinigami dashed down streets and past houses to the old shop that Urahara resided in, and rushed inside.

"Ah, we were expecting you." Yoruichi said and led Ichigo inside in a hurry. Rukia screamed, still squirming in Ichigo's arms. He held her tighter, hoping that it would soothe some of what she was experiencing.

"Lay her down here," Urahara patted the matted floor and Ichigo did as told. "She's experiencing an assimilation right now."

"Yes I know, she told me." Ichigo looked at her, sick with worry, her rieatsu was pulsing and was in a weird fluctuated state.

"What she feels is like she's being pulled apart into separate directions internally, if we interfere with the process, we will damage her spiritual self and this gigai."

"That you should really destroy." Ichigo muttered.

"Yes, once Kuchiki-san rejects the body of course."

Rukia screamed, and continued to shake and sweat. Through her eyes she could see everything, yet nothing, all was a blur to her, the pain had gotten to her head and eventually she collapsed. Ichigo looked at her sleeping figure in surprise.

"Rukia!" He shook her as gently as he could. "Rukia!"

Urahara had a grim face on, had the gigai won? Suddenly the gigai disintegrated, leaving Rukia laying on her sheets in her shinigami self.

"She won." Urahara muttered. "But wait, who's that?" lying on her chest was a small boy, around two years old who was the splitting image of Ichigo.

--

Rukia's eyes fluttered open, she felt a weight on her chest and she glanced down. Was it Ichigo? The person had bright orange hair, yet, a really small body. She let out a confused look and then she looked up to see Ichigo with a small smile on his face.

"What happened…?" She asked softly.

"It happened, that is, the battle between your real self and the gigai." Ichigo muttered and he grabbed her hand. "You won." He smiled. Rukia smiled and closed her eyes, still tired despite her long sleep.

"Who's this?" She asked, she patted the person on her frail body.

"Urahara said it was a fragment of my rieatsu that your gigai sucked in," Ichigo scratched the back of his head with his spare hand.

"What…?" Rukia said.

Suddenly, the child moved slightly, Rukia and Ichigo looked at him with wonder, and he eventually sat up, sitting on Rukia like a pillow. He rubbed his eyes with his small hands, and looked around. His sparkling amethyst eyes glittered and he scratched his head.

"Uh, hello there." Rukia said. The boy looked at her in surprise and blushed, he quickly stepped off of Rukia and sat beside Ichigo. Rukia smiled, and she sat up as well, in front of both of the boys. "It seems he has a little bit of me as well." Rukia giggled, and patted his head.

"Hey kid, just who are you?" Ichigo looked at him, and he looked at Ichigo in return, eyes full of wonder. He put his hand small hand out, and pointed at Ichigo, then smiled. Ichigo looked at him with a strange face and then he grinned, "Well aren't you the cutest thing." He rubbed his small self's hair.

"I wouldn't get too attached," Urahara fanned him with a grin on, "In a few days he'll disappear back into you two."

The small boy stood up, teetering a bit, and they watched in awe as he walked over to Urahara. They realized that he was wearing a small shihakusho and his garments waved as he took each small step. He then arrived at Urahara, and reached up.

"Hmm what do you want small Ichigo?" Urahara snickered, and waved his fan. The baby pointed, and tip toed. "Oh, you want this?" Urahara closed his fan and then handed it to the child, who sat down and started waving the fan around, laughing inaudibly.

Rukia giggled, "I see so he can't talk."

"Seems so, anyway Urahara, got a gigai for both of them?"

"Of course, I'm always prepared." He pulled out a gigai for Rukia and the child. "Don't worry, this won't suck anything in, and just so your brother doesn't kill me, Rukia, it's free of charge."

--

The child ran around the street, playing with the snow and throwing it in the air.

"Hey, we should name him." Ichigo said.

"What? It's only temporary, Urahara said he doesn't eat anything, he just needs sleep." Rukia said.

"Well fine, but I can't call him 'kid' all the time."

"Hmm," Rukia watched as the child fell onto the ground and quickly picked himself up. "What about, Rukichi?" Rukia looked up at Ichigo who was watching the fragment of his self fondly.

"That's a good name. Rukichi!" He yelled, the child whipped his head around and then ran over. Rukia picked him up with a smile.

"That's your name now, take care of it." Rukichi grinned and patted Rukia's face. She laughed, and then Ichigo gave Rukia a sudden kiss on the cheek.

"This is nice, don't you think?" Ichigo muttered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rukichi looked up with a smile, and then threw a bit of the snow in his hand at Ichigo. "Hey!" He yelled. Rukia laughed and put him down.

"Rukichi, run home first, okay?" She said, the child nodded and ran as fast as he could.

Ichigo looked at the child running away, then at Rukia. She smirked, with her hands behind her back. He laughed, and then whipped a snowball at Rukia. She let out a squeal and then threw one at the back of his head. He screamed at the cold and proceeded to chase Rukia down the street. She ran at full speed, while laughing hysterically. She met up with Rukichi, who looked up at her with glee, she laughed and picked him up as they ran towards the apartment.

Soon after, Ichigo caught up as Rukia attempted to open the door. He kissed her neck up and down and Rukia giggled, the small boy attempted to grab Ichigo's hair but missed as he reared his head. The orange haired teen chuckled, and ruffled Rukichi's hair.

They entered the house, and Rukia removed Rukichi's jacket. He looked around, and walked into the living room.

"Sit down on the couch Rukichi." Rukia said lovingly, and he did as told, playing with the pillows that rested on the couch.

"He seems to understand us." Ichigo said, as he put the boy's boots and his own away.

"Yeah, but he can't talk, which I don't mind anyhow." Rukia laughed. Ichigo glared at her and proceeded to sit beside the boy.

Rukichi looked up at Ichigo, who scowled in return. The small boy started to tear up, and Ichigo looked at him in surprise.

"Rukia, I think he's crying." Rukia walked over, and the boy's tears fell from his eyes slowly.

"Strange, he's nothing like a normal human child at all." Rukichi continued to cry, and attempted to wipe all his tears away, only to fail. "Aw, Ichigo what did you do to him?" Rukia picked him up and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I didn't do anything, he just looked at me and started crying."

"It's because your face is so mean!" Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"Hey! My face is not mean!" Ichigo spat.

"Aw, poor Rukichi, did Ichigo scare you?" She asked sweetly, and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Come now, stop crying," Rukia smiled as she wiped his tears away. "There you go."

The small boy in her arms smiled softly and fell on Rukia's shoulder, squeezing her neck.

"So he has emotions." Ichigo muttered, as he flipped through channels.

"Of course, he is a copy of both of us."

"Yeah, like an actual baby." Ichigo added. There was a slight pause, and Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Here, give him to me." Rukia gave him a look.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't want to make him cry again."

"Yeah, here." He reached out, and the boy looked at him then hesitantly leaned over. Ichigo placed him on his lap and played with his fingers. Rukichi smiled and patted Ichigo's cheek. "Huh. He seems to like patting people's cheeks."

"I think that's his way of saying 'I like you'." Rukia smiled and sat beside Ichigo, leaning on him as she played with the child.

A scene that they both realized was familiarly seen in Shoujo mangas, a situation where they find a momentary baby, causing them to bond even more. However at the moment, they didn't seem to mind the corny-ness they were experiencing.

--

Rukia woke up to her loud alarm clock, slamming the snooze button; she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She made her way out of her room into Ichigo's, to check on the toddler. There, lying on Ichigo's arm, Rukichi slept soundly, sucking contently on his thumb. Rukia smiled, and gently shook Ichigo. The orange haired teen opened his eyes, and scowled, he was never a morning person. He noticed the child sleeping in his arms, and smiled softly.

"Carry him up Ichigo, we'll drop him off with Urahara while we're in class." Ichigo gave Rukia a look.

"What if he attempts to do some insane experiments on him?" Ichigo whispered.

"He's not Mayuri, Ichigo." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Ichigo muttered. Rukichi moved a little in his arms as he found a more comfortable position. The child let out a small sigh, as he snuggled into Ichigo's chest closer.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Rukia laughed. "Now get up strawberry, we have school to go to."

Ichigo chuckled, and got up, leaving the child in his bed, sleeping with a pillow.

--

"Take care of him," Ichigo said with a scowl.

"Of course Kurosaki-san! Enjoy school today!" Urahara waved as they slowly walked away. "Hmm, it seems that he's not ready to say goodbye yet."

In Urahara's arms, Rukichi had a grim face on, reaching out for both Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia smiled, and made her way back to Rukichi, she scooped him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll be back, be good and wait for us okay, Rukichi?" Rukichi nodded through wet eyes and waved to Ichigo. He also waved back, and then Rukia handed Rukichi back to Urahara.

The pair arrived at the school with the usual air of not wanting to be there. Ichigo sat in his desk, and Rukia did as well. Class started slowly, and the day wore on at its usual speed, incredibly slow. So, as soon as lunch came, the pair was happy to stuff their faces with their friends, in the same, loud fashion.

"Keigo get your hands off of her!" Ichigo yelled, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Aw, c'mon! You get to hold Rukia-chan whenever you like!" Keigo whined.

"You should get off of her Keigo." Tatsuki muttered, chomping into her sandwich, "Who knows what he'll do to you."

"Yes, Asano-san, you should." Mizuru piped in. Keigo looked at the boy on his cell phone with a crying face.

"Why must you do that to me everyday? What did I do to deserve such horrible friends?!"

Ichigo gave Rukia a glare, "And why don't you push him off?"

"I'm not the jealous one, why don't you?" Rukia muttered, eating her food. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Midget."

"HEY!" Rukia slammed the table, "I thought you were over that!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Since when!" He yelled.

As the pair bickered, and the group watched, they failed to notice a child walk into the classroom.

"Hey, Kurosaki." Uryu called.

"You know what! Forget you! Annoying hag."

"Oh no you don't!" Rukia snapped.

"KUROSAKI," Uryu yelled.

"WHAT." Ichigo retorted.

"Does he belong to you?" The group followed his finger, to the purple eyes of an orange haired two year-old.

Ichigo and Rukia gave each other a glance and then back to Rukichi. He reached up, smiling, as if saying 'found you!'

"Oh man," Ichigo muttered. He walked over to Rukichi and picked him up, the child smiled and patted Ichigo's cheek. "Yeah, yeah, missed you too, you brat."

"Who is that?" Chizuru asked. "Don't tell me… that's your love child!" Ichigo glared.

"No of course not!"

"Yeah, Ichigo's not man enough to get Rukia to bed anyway." Uryu muttered.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Ichigo yelled. Rukichi looked at Ichigo in a surprised way and soon tears began to fill his eyes.

"Ah, great Ichigo, look what you did." Rukia said, she walked up to Rukichi and took him out of the orange haired teen's arms. Rukichi cried inaudibly as he clutched onto Rukia's uniform. "It's okay, it's okay Rukichi." Rukia patted the small child's back. "You know Ichigo never means any harm, he wouldn't hurt a butterfly." She whispered. Rukichi rubbed his eyes, and blinked his amethyst eyes at Rukia. "There, you see, all better," She smiled and Rukichi patted Rukia's cheek.

"Hmm, he's rather cute Kuchiki-san," Orihime smiled, "He has your eyes!" She giggled.

"Oh no, he's not ours, we're taking care of him for a while."

"That's strange, he doesn't seem to make a sound." Uryu surveyed the child, pushing up his glasses. He paused, and then shook his head. "What have you two done now?"

"Yeah, it seems to be a mix of you two." Tatsuki muttered. "Spiritually, I mean."

"Exactly." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "It's complicated."

"Well at any rate you better get him out of here, seems that lunch is over." Tatsuki pointed at the clock, and Rukia nodded.

"Yes we should, say goodbye to everyone Rukichi," The child let out a big grin and waved to the teens, their hearts melted at the sight and they watched as Rukia and Ichigo left the room.

"Hmm, I wonder what those two are planning," Chizuru said.

"Who knows, we'll probably be the last to know anything." Mizuru muttered.

"Typical." Tatsuki added, scratching the back of her head.

--

Rukia and Ichigo sped walk down the streets that were still covered in snow. Rukia had Rukichi in her arms and he was enjoying the ride.

"How did he get there?!" Ichigo scowled.

"Don't ask me as if I know! I'm going to kill Urahara for this." Rukia muttered.

"Not if I do first. Damn it! That's not safe for Rukichi!" Rukia paused from their almost running.

"And here I thought you would be worried about what your friends think." Rukia laughed.

"Hey, I told you, I don't care what they think," He scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, let's go." He grabbed Rukichi in one arm, and Rukia's hand in his free one.

Rukia laughed, and followed his pace towards Urahara's shop.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST DISAPPEARED?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Now, now Kurosaki-san, he's safe isn't he? That's what's important."

Suddenly, a sudden burst of rieatsu was felt, Ichigo whipped around, only to see a bright light. Rukia looked at Rukichi in surprise, his eyes were closed and he was glowing. The petite shinigami closed her eyes as well, and fell to the ground. Ichigo caught the both of them in time, noticing that Rukichi had reduced in age and size.

"What… what just happened?" Ichigo asked. Urahara looked at Rukia then at Rukichi.

"I think Rukia's rieatsu that was part of Rukichi returned to her. What's left now is yours, Ichigo," Urahara explained.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Ichigo, a look of confusion on her face. Then, down at Rukichi who was now a baby, his orange hair still visible.

"Rukichi?" Rukia muttered. The baby opened his eyes, to reveal bright amber irises. "Ichigo, he looks exactly like you."

Ichigo looked at the boy with a scowl, not knowing whether that was a good thing or not.

--

**A/N:** OMG! I'm so glad to be back guys! You probably forgot the entire story up to now… eheh, sorry. But I was really busy and now that I have time, I present to you, chapter 10. And c'mon, that was a good chapter right? So review, if not, tell me how badly it sucked. See ya soon! =)


	11. Safe in Your Arms

**Fall in Love like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Eleven: In Your Arms**

_**(**__It's a double chapter!__**)**_

--

Ichigo carried the baby in his arms, as they walked home in the dark along the streets that were lit by streetlights. Rukia groggily walked along side him, tired from the sudden assimilation and the day all together. Ichigo grabbed her hand, as to make sure that she never left his side. They arrived at their apartment, and Rukia opened the door, they took off their shoes, and separated into their rooms.

Ichigo looked around his room for a place to put the sleeping baby in his arms. He saw a basket in the corner with a few random clothing, he dumped the clothing out, and stuffed a pillow in then covered it with a sheet. He placed the baby into the basket, finishing with a small blanket on top of him.

He stared at Rukichi for a while, and sat down in front of him. The baby seemed so vulnerable and helpless, the fact that he looked exactly like him made him think about what made his life so… hectic. Ever since he met Rukia, and gained his powers, he used it as a tool to protect everyone important to him. He used it to avenge his mother, and then protect his entire town… all by the age of sixteen. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, and then sighed.

"Ichigo," Rukia stood at his doorway with a worried face on, her silky pink nightgown shimmering in the moonlight. The orange haired teen didn't turn his head, and pretended to busy himself with the baby.

"What do you want?" He asked. Rukia was silent, as she watched Ichigo put clothing away and then finally sit down on the bed.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why you seem so sad." Rukia asked. Ichigo gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not upset at all, you must be delusional from your assimilation. Get to bed already." He pulled off his t shirt and slipped on his pajama pants.

Rukia looked away for a moment, and then at Ichigo. "You know, that child, he cries like you." Ichigo looked at the baby, and then at the ground. "Don't you remember? When he was afraid he cried, yet, he tried so desperately to wipe his tears away by himself."

"Mm." Ichigo muttered. There was a brief silence between the two, as Rukia closed her distance from him and sat in front of Ichigo.

"You've had a hard life, hadn't you?" She put her hand on his cheek, while Ichigo looked away painfully. "You've been through so much," she whispered, leaning in closer.

"All for the protection of my friends and family, it's not a big deal."

"It is Ichigo. However, you were never fighting those battles alone." Ichigo looked up at Rukia in surprise, she hit the spot, why he was upset in the first place.

"What are you talking about?" He spat. Rukia smirked, then punched him in the gut. Ichigo doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Why you-"

As soon as he looked up, he was met by a kiss on the lips, soft and sweet. He melted as she wrapped her thin arms around his abdomen and he did the same around her small shoulders. They broke apart slowly, hesitantly letting go.

"I'm beside you, Ichigo." She smiled. "So, stand up and roar, because that's the man I know you are."

Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms, then she frowned, and pushed him away.

"Ichigo, you know that it won't be like this forever-"

"No, don't even start. You're staying, because you said you'd be beside me."

There was a slight pause, so silent that they could hear the baby breathing.

"You don't understand…" Rukia sighed, "Good night, Ichigo." She stood up, and walked out of his room, shutting the door with a small click.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, damn it, did he just mess up again? He thought that things were going well, and now he just had to ruin it. Maybe, it was Rukia who didn't understand… was she doing that thing she does when someone gets too close? Why would she even push him away if they were already dating? He let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on his bed, wrapping the blankets around him like a cocoon. Whatever she was feeling, he decided to figure it out in the morning.

Around the same time, Rukia sat in her room in sadness. When she finally had to leave for soul society, what would she do? Yes, she had to admit that she needed Ichigo, as soft as he was on the inside, the orange haired teen was her emotional rock, someone she could rely on no matter what. She clutched her nightgown, then wrapped her blankets around her. She was done for the day, and decided to think about it in the morning.

--

Rukia awoke to the sun peeking through her window. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then she fixed her sheets, and pulled on her uniform. She went to the bathroom, and washed her face, then to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Ichigo walked out of his room with Rukichi in his arms and placed him in the baby seat Urahara lent them. "Morning Rukia," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, you look exhausted." She answered, placing the eggs on his plate.

"Yeah well, there was a lot on my mind," He said. Rukia nodded, as silence overcame them once more. "About last night…" Ichigo started.

Rukia placed her eggs on her plate, and then sat down and ate quietly.

"What did you mean, what didn't I understand?" Ichigo muttered. Rukia looked up at him and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she faked a smile, and went back to her food.

"Rukia, I don't think you understand." He retorted. "We need each other right? But we can also survive without each other, is that what you were trying to say?"

"Yes." Rukia looked up, her eyes cold and serious. "Now shut up and eat."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "You know you're really confusing sometimes. You're so secretive, you hide almost everything from me." Rukia didn't respond, and sipped her hot chocolate. "Forget it, forget what I said."

"Hurry up, we still have to drop Rukichi off." She got up and put her dishes into the sink and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. Rukichi looked up at him and smiled, reaching out for Ichigo. The orange haired teen picked the baby up in his arms and swung him back and forth slowly. Rukichi laughed inaudibly, and clutched onto Ichigo's shirt. He smiled bitterly when he realized that pretty soon, Rukichi was going to disappear too.

--

"Alright everyone, as you know, spring is to arrive in a few weeks, which only means one thing." The teacher said, excitement gracing her features.

"Graduation!" Keigo threw his papers in the air. The teacher shook her head, and pointed to the door of the class; with his head bowed in shame, Keigo exited himself out into the hallway with the sliding door gently shut behind him.

"Besides graduation," She sighed.

"Spring festival," Rukia said.

"That's right Kuchiki, now, as the seniors of this high school, your job is to, of course, form your classroom into a booth, obtain a certain amount of money for the school, and organize and perhaps win the prize for the entire school." She picked up a piece of chalk and on the board wrote in huge letters, 'ideas'. "Now, last year was a drive in movie, or just an outdoor movie, taking advantage of the weather and such, this year, needs to outsell that!" She slammed her fist onto her desk.

The class looked at their competitive teacher in surprise. She straightened herself up and ran a hand through her ponytail.

"Anywho, Orihime Inoue, get up here." She handed the chalk to the strawberry haired girl as she stepped up to the black board.

"Ano… does anyone have any ideas?" She said.

The class looked baffled, not knowing what to say, or what to think.

"I have one," Rukia raised her hand. "There's the traditional café." The class murmured in approval.

"I think that's overused," Tatsuki yawned, "What about a play of some sort?"

Orihime nodded as she wrote down the ideas on the board.

"Well there's always a cosplay café," Keigo blushed a bright red, and sniffed as she pictured all the girls in his class dressed up in rather showy outfits. His fantasies were interrupted however, by Ichigo's hard punch to the side of Keigo's face.

"Treasure hunt," Uryuu added. Orihime added that idea to the board.

"Talent show," Someone from the back of the class shouted.

"Pair competition!"

"Bizzare challenges!"

Orihime quickly scribbled the ideas onto the board, and by the end of the half hour, the board was filled with random ideas.

"Now for a vote!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ten minutes and a few hands up later, the idea of a café, partner competitions and talent show were the most popular. Orihime grinned, as she prepared to call another vote, when she was stopped by Rukia.

"Why don't we put all of these ideas together?" Rukia asked. The class looked at her with curious looks.

"And how do we do that?" Keigo asked.

"Well, it'll take a lot of planning, but eventually it'll come together." Rukia said, putting her hand to her chin.

"It _is_ a really good idea," Uryu added, "It'll double funds most likely, depending on how we execute it."

"Then let's do it!" Orihime exclaimed, she circled the remaining options on the board and put a check mark beside each.

"Alright, so I'm thinking, we make a café of challenges, everybody has to come in pairs no matter what the age. They win certain kinds of meals from pair challenges, but they could also just order with their own money. They have to pay for the challenges of course, but with a price that seems smaller than the ones on the menu. This way, we have two different sources of income, ultimately…"

"Doubling our funds." Uryu interuppted Rukia.

"Right," Rukia smiled.

"But wait, what about the talent show?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, well there's another source of income." Uryu said, "We can hold timely shows throughout the day, and people who'd like to see it, can come in and do so, with paying too of course."

"Wait, hold up." Ichigo asked. "Isn't this sort of a rip off? If you have to pay for each and every single thing?"

"But Ichigo, it's not that expensive. Each challenge is around two dollars, and admission for the talent show is three. The real money comes from the café orders, so in this case, they would rather do the challenges. And also, with the wide variety of options, we can attract a lot of customers." Rukia said.

"That is if you know how to attract them of course. There are still costumes and designs to our classroom that'll make people want to come in and do whatever they please." Uryu added.

The class nodded, this seemed like a pretty good idea.

"Hold on." Ichigo said again.

"What is it Ichigo? Do you oppose to this idea that much?" Rukia asked. He glared at the small girl.

"There's still the problem of how we'll have enough budget to make all this." Ichigo muttered, scratching the back of his head.

The excited air of the class nulled to a dissappointment.

"Well that depends on the class," Uryu said, "Are you each willing to donate a certain amount to increase our budget?"

The class started to mumble to each other and create an air of noise.

"Five dollars each, that would add about six hundred dollars to our already four hundred." Orihime asked.

"A thousand should be enough." Uryu said, "Plus, if we have our own materials, we can use those." The class barely seemed to be listening for they were busy talking in excitement.

"ALRIGHT. DISCUSSION IS DONE. We will go with Kuchiki's and Ishida's ideas, they are now the leaders of this project, and by tomorrow each of you should have five dollars to submit. Clear?" Their frustrated teacher finished, the class nodded in agreement.

"This will be fun!" Orihime exclaimed.

--

Rukia and Ichigo made their way home through the slushy snow. Winter was now ending, and everything was wet or muddy. Rukia sloshed on, kicking the wet snow in several different directions. Ichigo looked at her actions with annoyance, while Rukia just hummed along. As they neared the house, Rukia spotted a rather interesting creature. She narrowed her eyes to get a better view, then gleamed, and dashed off towards the apartment entrance. Ichigo looked at the excited girl in confusion, and followed in his own pace.

"Ichigo! Look!" Rukia yelled, as she held up a pure white baby rabbit, shaking from the weather, and drenched. Ichigo looked at the creature and nodded. "Isn't it so cute!" She asked.

"Yeah sure," He muttered, as he walked towards the appartment and up the stairs. Rukia followed earnestly, keeping the rabit warm in her arms. "Don't tell me you're keeping that."

Rukia glared, "Of course I am!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened the door into the apartment.

The stuffy air rushed past his face, which left a lingering hint of lavender in his nose. He flicked on a couple of lights, and walked inside, taking off his shoes along the way. He pulled off Rukia's jacket gently, and she slipped out, not even letting go of the bunny. She grinned and nuzzled the rabbit, and raced to the bathroom. Ichigo shook his head and sighed, then took off his own coat and hung it in the closet.

Rukia washed the rabbit gently, humming as she did so. Ichigo walked in and chuckled.

"So you seriously _are _keeping it."

"Why yes of course," She replied.

"Where are you gonna put it though?" He asked. Rukia paused and then grinned.

"In a basket!" She exclaimed. "At least until I can get the cage tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded behind her and went to his room.

Rukia's smile disappeared. She wiped her hands and let the water run slowly, the rabbit hopped around, surveying it's surroundings. She sighed and leaned on the sink.

"I've always wanted a pet rabbit." She smiled sadly. "To grow old with me here in the human world."

At that moment, Rukia's heart felt like it was being torn apart. When she realized that spring was just in a few weeks, it meant that in a month and a half, she had to leave for good. She thought about her good friends, her new family and, Ichigo. The orange haired teen's smiling face was like a still image in her mind, as if haunting her. She couldn't leave him… not after everything they've been through. She stared at the rabbit, who was staring back at her, it blinked, and then hopped around some more. Rukia giggled, she thought that at least, the rabbit could distract her, even for a bit.

She returned to her room, and placed the rabbit in her basket. It hopped around, and found a little corner, then lay down. Rukia sat back, and took off her uniform. There was a knock at her door, and she quickly put on her gown.

"Come in," she called out.

Ichigo appeared in the doorway only wearing his pyjama pants, and watched as Rukia slid down her pants and socks.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You look like someone you loved just died." She laughed at her stupid joke, and was surprised that the teen didn't react the way she planned.

Rukia walked up to him a few steps more. "What's wrong?" She asked, and looked worriedly into his eyes.

"I heard what you said in the bathroom." He muttered, looking away.

Rukia frowned. "Well, don't take it too seriously. I was probably insane anyway." She patted his shoulder.

"Rukia," Ichigo started, "If you want to stay, you can stay. I'll fight your brother off, heck, I'll fight all of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society if it'll make you stay."

The raven haired girl laughed at his statement. "Now Ichigo, you don't want to look forward to dying, do you?"

An awkward silence hung between them. Rukia stared at Ichigo.

"If it means that I can follow you to Soul Society." Ichigo said, in nearly a whisper. He looked away in embarassment, and turned to leave the room.

Rukia nearly ran into him, crashed against his body and hugged him from behind. She wrapped her thin arms around his bare abdomen.

"Please don't turn around…" She whispered into his warm back. Ichigo answered in silence. "Of course I don't want to leave you… you're really important to me. If I could stay I would… but my brother has already made up a contract with the head captain in Soul Society preventing me from coming here unless it is an assigned mission. I'm grateful enough that he's given me the rest of the school year to spend with you."

Ichigo hung his head low with a sigh. "Listen… that contract may be for you, that doesn't mean I won't visit you."

Rukia looked up at the back of his head, as if she could see his face through the thick mess of orange hair.

"I… I'm the man in this relationship… not that I'm suggesting stuff or anything…" He reached up to scratch the back of his head. Rukia felt his body temperature rise, and could feel his heart pumping faster. "But, I'll visit you, Rukia. For no one else… just to see you."

Then he turned around quickly, and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"You're important to me…" Ichigo's eyebrows met on his forehead, with a frown on his face. He squeezed her tighter. Rukia sighed, and returned the favor.

"So are you." She answered.

Ichigo smiled, "I know."

Rukia hit him lightly on the back for his witty response, and hugged him even tighter. She had always felt safe in his arms.

--

"Kuchiki-san! Where does this go?" Keigo called out.

"Put that over there!" Rukia pointed up from a pile of coloured paper.

The class was bussling, rushing back and forth, everyone was busy doing something. The students were excited, they came to class early, bought the materials and started right after school for the festival, normally they wouldn't be that excited, but this year there was a surprise bonfire at the end of the festival. Decoration hung from the celing, stands for the games were being built and measured to perfection. Costumes were coming along well, all of which were related to a fantasy and gypsy motif.

"Wow, this is coming along great guys, best year so far. I hope everyone else is as excited as you are, I haven't seen a bonfire dance at this school for ages." Their teacher walked in casually walking around while dodging passing students. "Ah, to be young again."

"Miss, can you please excuse me?" A student asked, and the teacher immediately swerved towards her desk, putting her feet up as she watched the students work hard.

Ichigo levelled the frame and shook it, testing the stability. He scratched his hair and suddenly realized how warm it got. He looked around and saw that everyone was really busy, so he thought that they wouldn't notice it if he took off his shirt. He tossed his unbuttoned uniform to the side, revealing sculpted arms and body underneath a thin white tank top. He grabbed a few more planks of wood and started on the second stand, as he measured and pounded away, he failed to notice the sudden silence.

"Keigo, pass the nails." He said, and realized the echo in the room. Ichigo looked up and saw the girls staring at him and blushing. The guys were looking pitiful and jealous and the same time. Rukia noticed the silence as well, and looked up. She shook her head and briskly walked over to Ichigo, grabbing the box of nails in Keigo's hands.

"Here," She smiled, and sat beside him. He looked at her strangely, and then went back to his work.

Soon, everyone got the message and carried on, leaving the two alone.

"That was weird." Ichigo muttered with a few nails in his mouth.

"Uh huh," Rukia laughed, and took the nails. "That was a little uncalled for I guess, you _do_ know what you look like right?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and blinked. "You ask that as if I ever cared." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"Well yes, however underneath it's like you're… a man." Rukia stared at him waiting for a response. He pounded down a nail then placed his hammer beside him, turning towards Rukia.

"Of course, only a man would be able to rescue a woman." The corner of his mouth turned up to reveal a confident smirk. Rukia looked into his confident eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Ah yes. But I can't help but wonder if you were thrust into 'manhood' a little too quickly." Rukia countered. Ichigo scratched the back of his head with a frustrated sigh.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who made me instant shinigami." He said with a smile, and they chuckled.

"Kuchiki-san! We need a little help here!" Uryu pointed down at a girl trying on one of the costumes.

"Coming." Rukia called out, and gracefully made her way to them.

Ichigo watched as she talked with Uryu and the girl about the costume, she smiled then laughed as Uryu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He frowned, knowing that eventually she won't be by her side in his everyday life anymore, also fully knowing about how much he will miss her.

--

They walked down the blissful path by the beach, the day that they ran into Orihime and where Rukia showed her tears for the first time. However, this time, they weren't apart, they were connected, holding hands, not wanting to let go. A soft winter breeze blew past them as the sun set in the west. Ichigo looked over at Rukia, beautifully poised and gently smiling, he smiled to himself, contemplating on how lucky he was to have met her.

"You know, this festival's going to be great! Better than the past few years. Everyone seems so eager! I'm thrilled!" She said, grinning at Ichigo.

"Yeah, it's like… their final try to make it memorable for you Rukia." He muttered. Rukia blinked.

"Now Ichigo don't be so depressed, we've been through this many times."

"You may be fine with leaving, but I'm not. I want you to stay, you're as important to me as you are to them!" Ichigo burst.

"You think_ I'm_ _fine_ with leaving?" She asked cruelly, her eyes started to wet with fury and sadness. "Of course I never wanted to leave! I wanted to stay here! With _you_!" She enunciated the last phrase by stabbing Ichigo's chest with her finger. "Why can't you at least pretend to be happy for me? At least be happy for the time left over." Her voice weakened, then she turned and quickly walked away.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out, he sighed then ran after her.

It was now pitch dark, the snow crunched under Rukia's white boots as she walked towards the apartment, keys ready. Ichigo ran after her, wondering how she got ahead so quickly. He tried talking to her several times, only to be ignored, he grabbed her once only to be kicked in the shin, and so he never tried it again. All he had done was follow, as fast as he could. Rukia swung the door open and flicked on the lights; she threw her bag onto the couch and slipped off her coat and scarf with ease. Ichigo stumbled after her towards her room.

"Rukia, come on. I'm sorry alright?" He tried his best not to beg.

The petite girl ignored the teen and bolted into her room. Ichigo caught the door and slipped in, he grabbed her shoulders resulting in a kick and fights from Rukia.

"Let go!" She yelled.

Ichigo picked her up and slammed her onto her bed and hugged her entire body with his, he stared into her eyes that were tearing. She was helpless. She turned her head to the side to break the strong gaze she was faced with.

Ichigo sighed and leaned his head on her thin shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said painfully. "It's just… whenever you're not with me something bad always happens… it's not that you can't take care of yourself its…" He lifted his head and looked up, his eyes conveying pain. Rukia just stared, her eyes full of worry. "I can't bear losing you… not for a third time."

Rukia struggled to get her arms free and when she did, she wrung them around Ichigo's neck. "You never lost me, we're connected remember? Your power is part mine as mine is part yours. When you fight, part of my soul is with you."

Ichigo hugged her tightly as he kissed her gently, his love and emotion pouring into the kiss. Rukia gratefully received it, and tears fell from the corners of her tightly shut eyes. He broke away, wiping her tears off, and kissed her face. Moving down as he did so, Rukia let out a sigh as she felt his hot lips on her body. His hands were everywhere, all over her, caressing her lovingly. She grabbed his arms and tugged him up towards her lips and they shared another passionate kiss. Rukia gently pulled away, looking into his eyes, then she fell limp on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her once more, perfectly fitting like two puzzle pieces that were in love.

They hoped the night would never end.

--

The festival was huge. Hundreds of people from all over Karakura excitedly walked down the high school halls, sampling food, taking pictures and watching performances by each individual class. One of the most popular classes was of course, Ichigo's.

"Come on in! Play our games, watch our performances and do so while eating our delicious food!" Orihime waved from beside the class entrance, clad in a metallic-pink sleeveless dress, wonderfully accentuating her voluptuous body. Her sleeves were puffy and she wore golden bangles on her wrists. Large hoop earings hung from her ears.

Beside her stood Ichigo, wearing a thin white long sleeve that resembled a pirate's, carelessly unbuttoned, he wore fitting black jeans with black shoes. He had a fake diamond earring on one ear that glimmered in the light. The girls of the class gawked at his chiselled chest and abs. It seemed that his hair was even messier and his face, as Mizuru stated, more 'bad-ass' than usual, which was followed by the entire female population of the class sighing.

"Yeah, what she said." Passer bys took note of Ichigo's delinquent face then Orihime's sweet breasts and hastily entered.

"Great job attracting customers!" Rukia exclaimed, walking out in a metallic blue dress with drop off shoulders with fringes that hung at a ridiculous height above her knees. She wore similar bangles and looked gorgeous.

"You too, you put this together really well." Ichigo cleared his throat, trying not to stare at her outfit, and fighting the urge to jump on her and make her do unimaginable things in that-

"Now Kurosaki, be sure not to scare away any customers." Uryu added.

"'Course not, that's wonderfully balanced by Orihime-chan here," Keigo stood beside Orihime, gawking at her.

Uryu dragged Keigo into the classroom, and Rukia followed suit after giving Ichigo a peck on the cheek. Ichigo blushed and continued his duties. Orihime played with her fingers and looked around awkwardly.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun," Orihime addressed. Ichigo turned towards her with a slightly gentler look.

"What is it?" He asked. Orihime looked up at him and blushed.

"You look very nice today." She muttered. Ichigo blinked in surprise then said.

"Oh really? Hum, I think I look weird, but thanks, makes me want to put up with this get up for the rest of the night." He laughed. "You look nice too Inoue." Orihime looked up and then blushed even more.

"Ah… thank you." She covered her face.

"Don't worry about it."

"Uh… Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…" Orihime began, "if maybe… you could be my prom date?" Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"Listen Inoue I…"

"Ah it's okay! You don't have to say yes, if you already had a choice then it's fine I just wanted to see if-"

"Inoue, I wouldn't mind being your date but… I already _do_ have someone in mind. I'm sorry." He bowed a little.

"Oh! Uh, it's okay Kurosaki-kun. I expected that it would be Kuchiki-san, what was I thinking… Uryu shouldn't have told me to ask."

"Wait, wait, Ishida told you to ask?" Orihime nodded and Ichigo slapped his forehead. "Well here's something, if you want a gentleman, I suggest you ask Uryu. Out of all of the guys I know, he's the one who's respected you the most."

Orihime looked at him thoughtfully, then looked away. "You're right..."

Suddenly, an unexpected announcement came on the school speakers. "Ichigo Kurosaki, report to the office please, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia popped her head out of the bustling class, and Ichigo turned her way. "What's that all about?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'll see." He walked off towards the stairs.

He passed a few costumed people, some dressed as plush and a majority dressed as strange characters from well-known anime. Once he made it to the office, he walked in and saw Urahara grinning at him. The secretary asked if Ichigo knew him and nodded that he did.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked. The mysterious shop owner ushered him to a deserted spot in the lobby and handed him a bundle.

"I think it's soon. He's been crying and crying for you."

"How do you know?"

"Well he is part of you, also, be sure to have Rukia near by, I think he wants Rukia to have more of your rieatsu too, and vice versa." Urahara added.

"What? Why? Did he tell you this or something?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"No, just look at his eyes." He opened up the part of the blanket covering the child's face and saw a pair of half orange and half violet eyes peering happily up at him.

"Huh."

"Yep. So better hurry on along, you never know when he's going to detonate."

"But there are so many people!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Eh, don't worry, they won't see anything. Go, go, he's been calling for his mom a lot too." Urahara teased. Ichigo glared at him and ran towards the class.

The orange haired teen bolted past Orihime and into the class, looking around for Rukia. Their classroom was absolutely amazing. Paper decorations hanging from the ceiling in the form of clouds, with fake trees at several places in the room, specifically put there for the feel of being outdoors. The booths were quite colourful too, with neon lights and bulbs of many colours blinking at people for them to try the games out. The café counter took a shape of a gypsy cart, selling drinks and desserts of all kinds, behind the counter were two students, dressed like gypsies to match the scene. In the far corner of the class was a miniature stage, which at the moment was empty with its curtains drawn awaiting the spotlight and a large audience; and the place was packed.

Ichigo spotted Rukia's small frame serving drinks, casually walking over; he heard a rather alarming conversation.

"Hey sweetie, looking good today." The teen at the table winked at Rukia.

"Why thank you sir, is there anything else you'd like to have?"

"What about you, babe?" The other replied, proceeding to grab her butt. Ichigo stopped him mid way and clutched his wrist.

"What the-" Teen number two looked up and was met by Ichigo's invisible fury and glaring eyes.

"Ah, excuse me." Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the ear and dragged him out the door and into a secluded area near a closed off stairway.

"What was that? I could have pounded them in the face!" Ichigo scowled. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I was going to slip away before he would have been able to do that! In any case, what's with Rukichi in your arms?"

Ichigo suddenly remembered that he had the baby in his arms. Rukichi looked up at him, smiling and reached up for a hug. Rukia took him into her arms gently and rocked him back and forth.

"That's odd." She said, "he has some violet in his eyes."

"Yeah, Urahara said that the part of my rieatsu that you've absorbed all these years will go back to you, and the same from yours to me." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, interesting. So when will this happen?" Rukia asked, eyes still looking at the silently giggling baby.

"He doesn't know. So, right now I'm not sure what we're to do."

"I know what to do!" Rukia said. "We'll put a costume on his little self, and he can be our mascot!" She grinned. Ichigo scowled.

"He's not a toy Rukia." He muttered, much like an overprotective father.

"Come on! It will be cute, and we can watch over him, I mean… you can watch over him."

"What?" Ichigo asked bitterly.

Before he realized it, he was back at his post, but this time, with the baby in his arms. Rukichi was also dressed like his 'bad-ass father', which was again followed by awes from the entire class. The baby boy seemed to like being with his elder self, giggling inaudibly as he sat in his high chair. Several people had already stopped and visited him, and he gladly greeted them, smiles and all.

"Why don't you go in? After all, this is the class he's attracting attention for." Orihime would add politely, which the people would agree to before she could even finish her sentence.

Suddenly, Rukichi started to cry. As usual, he tried to wipe his tears away, but before he could even try, Ichigo had done it for him. He looked at Ichigo in surprise that had picked him up and into the air.

"Now, now, crying won't solve anything. What's wrong?" He asked, trying to make his face as gentle as possible.

Rukichi blinked and sniffled, then pointed into the classroom.

"Hmm? You want Rukia?" He asked. Rukichi nodded, holding his arms out for a hug. Ichigo smiled and held him in his arms, letting the child wrap his arms around his neck.

"Aw! That's adorable!" A familiar voice cried out. Ichigo and Orihime tilted their head and saw Yume.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo spat cruelly while patting Rukichi on the back.

"Nothing really, I just slipped away to visit my favourite friends." Yume giggled and walked towards Rukichi who looked at her in a questioning manner. "Who's he? Looks like you and Rukia."

"Rukichi, uh, don't ask it's complicated." Ichigo said.

"Hmm, he has some strange pressure coming out of him. Don't tell me he's like you two."

"What?" Ichigo asked, Orihime overheard what she said and walked over.

"You can sense rieatsu?" Orihime muttered.

"Is that what it's called? Anyway it's the same feeling when I saw Ichigo and Rukia in their little black dress thingies. Thought I forgot didn't you? Anyway, where is that little bitch?" Yume asked, looking around.

Rukichi started to cry, aware of Yume's hostile feelings towards Rukia. She looked up in surprise.

"What'd you do Ichigo?" She poked Rukichi's cheek and he cried even more.

"It's what you did. He senses that you hate Rukia, this little guy's obsessed with her." Ichigo muttered, trying to comfort the child.

"Sounds like you." Yume laughed.

"Ichigo, I felt some strange-" Rukia walked out and saw Yume causing her mood to automatically plummet. "What is she doing here?"

"Rukia, take Rukichi." The little boy was nearly falling out of Ichigo's arms reaching for Rukia. The petite woman did so and Rukichi smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Yume go away, you're making him sad." Rukia muttered, patting the baby's back.

"Fine, fine, nice to see you guys again… not." She turned quickly, and slipped a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. Rukia glared as she walked away.

Rukichi saw Ichigo rubbing his cheek in anger and pointed up at him while looking at Rukia.

"Hmm? What is it little one?" Rukichi continued to point up, and Rukia handed him to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at him and Rukichi patted the cheek Yume kissed, twice.

"Huh, that's weird," The orange haired teen said. Rukia looked up and saw that Rukichi's face was twisted and disgusted and he continued to pat Ichigo's cheek until he slapped him completely. "HEY!" Ichigo yelled. Then Rukichi cried.

"Goodness Ichigo! He just wanted to take that nasty rieatsu off." Rukia huffed in frustration and took the baby with her into the class.

Eventually it was time to switch shifts. Ichigo and Rukia with Rukichi went to the same place near the staircase and sat down. Rukichi crawled around on a blanket given to them by one of the customers, and the baby was enjoying it. He sat up and started bouncing up and down excitedly. Rukia handed Ichigo a sandwich and they ate it up eagerly. Rukichi crawled over and laid his head on Ichigo's knee.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo muttered.

"Hmm?" She asked, chewing on her sandwich.

"Be my prom date?" Rukia looked at him strangely then asked an unexpected question.

"What's prom?" The raven-haired girl asked. Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"You've been here for three years and you don't know what prom is?" Rukia shook her head to this question. "Well, it's like a formal event. Students in their last year dress up fancily and dance to music and have good food at a really expensive banquet hall. It lasts almost all night." Ichigo answered, proceeding to bite off another part of his sandwich.

"So, like a ball? Or a gala of sorts?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Exactly that, so want to be my date?" Ichigo muttered. Rukia looked at him in a sinister way.

"Since when do you ask such things first?" Ichigo looked away, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks.

"These things… guys usually ask first for these things." The orange haired teen looked away. "And… it's sort of a 'goodbye high school' theme… you know?" He refused to meet her gaze.

Rukia sighed, and looked down at her sandwich. "Of course. I'll be your date then." She smiled. Ichigo looked up, with a scowl, trying to play it cool despite the happiness that was brimming inside him.

"Good." He then smiled softly in return. At that moment, they didn't notice the Shoujo manga scene they just enacted.

Rukichi found his way to Ichigo's lap, and started to cry randomly. Ichigo finished off his sandwich at that exact moment and picked Rukichi up. Ichigo rocked him back and forth, but he would not stop crying. Suddenly, he began to glow. The orange haired teen nearly dropped him, and watched as Rukichi patted and waved a cute goodbye with a wide smile.

A moment later, Rukichi was gone.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, and a sad air hung around them. Realizing their loss, they sat there in silence. Eventually they got up and went off to finish their shift. Rukia sighed, then punched Ichigo's arm. He glared at the girl and realized how stupid it was for him to be pouting.

"You're right. We're going to have a Rukichi of our own someday!" He grinned. Rukia looked up at him strangely.

"I'll take that as sarcasm." She laughed, and then ran towards the classroom.

"YAY!" The class exclaimed.

Everybody clapped, and Uryu nodded. "We collected two hundred more than expected."

The entire class cheered.

"I can't wait until the bonfire!" Orihime smiled.

--

**A/N**: THE SLEEPING AUTHOR HAS AWOKEN. Feel free to make fun of me. And, I must start the next chapter. =)


	12. Just Checking

**Fall in Love like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Twelve: Just Checking**

_Warning: Sexually hinting scenes_**  
**

--

The day after the hectic festival, the air was filled with silent excitement. As every student headed to their homerooms for class to start, they whispered and laughed about the event that night - the bonfire dance.

"I heard from seniors a few years ago, that someone caught on fire." Keigo said rather too enthusiastically.

"I doubt that." Chizuru said, "If anything, maybe a couple was caught having sex or something. That's way more possible than the stuff you come up with."

"Other than those rumours, I'm really excited. I've never been to an event like this before." Rukia added.

"Neither have we, it's our first time." Orihime added gleefully. "I wonder what kind of food they'll have."

"It'll probably festival food, vendors are allowed to gather, and so are local residents. So practically anyone will be there." Uryu answered.

"Practically anyone eh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Uryu said.

"Hm." Ichigo muttered.

"Alright you hooligans, get to your seats." The teacher said, as she closed the sliding door, and sat on the edge of her desk. "As you already know, there will be a bonfire tonight. This year, they have taken extra precautions. There will be policemen on the grounds to protect you guys and anyone else. Last year… never mind, I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell us!" Keigo exclaimed. The entire class whispered amongst themselves.

"Well, there was a pickpocket going around. Plus, a bunch of troublesome looking kids were there. So they'll be taken care of, don't worry." She waved off the problem like a fly in her face.

"What about the molester?" Someone shouted from the back.

"Molester?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah," Mizuro replied. "He's committed three crimes already, who knows what-"

"Oh hush! There will be no molesters. Now everyone take out your textbooks." She stood up and went around her desk to sit down. "Oh you're such kids."

Class ended quickly that day. The students were forced to leave the school, club activities canceled, and the entire grounds closed down just for the set up. The teachers decided to give back to their hard working students through this bonfire, and they couldn't wait to rub it into their young faces.

Ichigo and Rukia walked home in the breezy spring air. The sun was still up high, and they walked in silence. The sound of their footsteps on the asphalt rang through the unexpectedly empty street. It was a comfortable silence. Ichigo reached out slowly and grabbed Rukia's hand. She blushed while looking away to hide her face and she suddenly remembered something.

"Ichigo, can we go get ice cream?" She asked innocently. Ichigo smiled at how cute she was and nodded.

They made their way to the ice cream parlor and walked in. It was cool in the store, and there was a nice atmosphere. Rukia bolted to the counter and gleamed at the variety of flavors and types of cones. Ichigo followed, placing his hand on her head, and then rubbing her hair.

"So, which one would you like?" Ichigo asked.

"Vanilla." She said. The orange haired teen nodded, expecting that answer. He pulled out his wallet and rang the bell.

"Hi there, what would you like?" The tender smiled.

"Chocolate and vanilla with strawberry toppings," Ichigo pulled out a bill. Rukia looked up.

"How did you know?" Rukia said, looking up with a quizzical face.

"You don't think I know you by now? I know you didn't tell me that part because you didn't want to get embarrassed. I've seen you put strawberries in your ice cream Rukia." Ichigo chuckled.

"Here you are, come again!" Said the clerk. Rukia smiled as she took the ice cream from Ichigo with a polite thank you, and they made their way out of the store.

They walked into the unexpectedly hot apartment, and took off their shoes. They made their way into their rooms, and got out of their school uniforms into something more comfortable. Clad in shorts and a white wife beater, Ichigo fell back onto the couch. Using a remote to turn on the fan, and then another to flip through T.V. channels. He heard Rukia's door open, and her soft footsteps towards the kitchen. Not taking his eyes off the T.V. screen, he called out her name.

"What is it? Need anything?" Rukia replied.

"Yeah, can you get me a drink? Anything cold will do. It's boiling in here." Ichigo proceeded to shake his shirt, realizing that the fan didn't suffice.

Rukia walked over, the cool water with ice in her hand. She stood in front of him and handed it over. "I know, you'd think that for really nice facilities in this place, they'd have air conditioning."

Ichigo grabbed the drink and gulped it down, after finishing, he handed it back to Rukia. It was then that he noticed her outfit. She was wearing a fit white top with spaghetti straps, revealing her white bra straps as well. Along with that, she was wearing black short shorts, and had her hair messily clipped up.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia leaned in a tiny bit closer. Ichigo blushed furiously and looked away.

"Uh, thanks for the drink. Sit down, why don't you." He patted the seat beside him, still not daring to make eye contact.

Rukia laughed, placing the cup on the coffee table and sat down.

A few minutes passed as they watched T.V. Rukia wasn't sure if it was the heat affecting her, or maybe her heart really was beating that fast. That maybe he was _that_ cute… handsome… hot. That his arms weren't _that_ big, were they? That his chest can't be _that_ sculpted… was it? She should know - she's healed those parts several times. Then there was his face, was it the heat or, was he blushing madly, making him look kinder and more awkward than ever – more attractive then ever. That's when her hand, out of habit, moved up to her neck, and she massaged it, she tended to do so in awkward situations. As well as blush, of course.

Ichigo was feeling the tension too - since when was she that beautiful in nothing but a few pieces of clothing? He suddenly realized that her eyes, her skin, her lips, all beautifully moist, smooth and gorgeous. And that frame… that amazing form, all nice and perfect, nothing too big or small, it fit her perfectly. It was then he did something not controlled by his brain, well, not his own anyway, and he placed his hand on her leg.

They both slightly jumped at the touch. Ichigo cursed his hollow, and Zangetsu chuckled. Rukia tried not to jump up and run away, but his hand was getting warmer and warmer, sending tingles up and down her body. It's a good thing she was wearing little clothing, or she would have passed out from a heat stroke. Rukia's body complied with his touch, placing her hand over his. When that happened, it's as if the entire situation cooled down.

He couldn't help it anymore.

Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and skilfully placed her underneath him. Rukia looked up at him, shocked, and blushing madly.

"I can't control myself… especially when you look like this." Ichigo kissed her neck, and then began to lick it. Rukia moaned a little at the feeling of his wet tongue and hot breath on her skin.

"Ichigo… stop."

Ichigo continued to the top of her chest, kissing her along the way. He slipped off her straps with ease, and kissed her shoulders.

"If I stop now, I won't be able to stop the next time." He whispered hotly into her ears.

He continued down her chest, to her breasts, covered by her blue polka dot bra. He ran his large hands over her smooth, flat belly, kissing it along the way. Eventually his hands made its way under her bra, caressing her breast. She let out little moans at his touch. He continued kissing her while he held her close. Rukia pulled out his hand from under her garment and pulled his body onto hers. Kissing him hungrily, wanting more and more. Ichigo responded quickly, pretty soon his shirt was on the floor, and his shorts were slightly below his waist. Rukia was now completely topless, and there were hands absolutely everywhere.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

Ichigo and Rukia looked up from the couch, Ichigo got up and made his way towards the door while pulling up his pants. Not caring about the bump between his legs. Rukia pulled on her bra and top with ease, and fixed the couch. Ichigo opened the door slightly and saw Orihime on the other side. He closed the door once more, unlatched it, and then opened it fully.

"Ah, hello Kurosaki-kun." Her grey eyes darted in several directions, including down. She suddenly blushed furiously, while her eyes were downcast. Ichigo looked at her quizzically.

"Oh hello Inoue!" Rukia chimed in, slamming a pillow onto Ichigo's erect nether regions.

"OW!" He exclaimed.

"Careful where you point that thing." Rukia whispered to Ichigo. "So what is it that you need Inoue?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"I was wondering whether or not we could prepare for the festival together – but if you're busy, it's alright!" She finished off quickly.

"Okay Inoue, let's have some fun" She replied gleefully. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, you guys are right – it'll be dark soon. How long were we like that Rukia-" The orange haired teen was cut off by an elbow to the gut, he swore and smacked Rukia upside the head in return. The small woman glared, ran into her bedroom to get a bag of things, and ran back to Orihime.

"Well, I'll see you later?" Ichigo said, unsure when he'll see his little shinigami.

"Hmm, maybe around six?" Rukia replied.

"Alright, I'll pick you up." He closed the door before Rukia could protest.

"What? Pick me up?" She yelled. No answer. Rukia rolled her eyes and walked away with Orihime.

Inside, Ichigo chuckled to himself, as he made his way to his bedroom, he too, needed to get ready for the night.

--

Rukia put on the finishing touches of her make-up. Orihime was perfectly ready as well. Suddenly, the phone rang. Orihime rushed out to pick up the phone, she muttered a few words, and then called Rukia.

"Who is it?" Rukia asked.

"It's Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied.

The shinigami walked over and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_If you don't hurry up, we're leaving you guys."_ Ichigo said from the other line.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"_Uryu and I are waiting at the front, if you don't hurry, we're leaving."_ Ichigo then hung up.

Rukia rolled her eyes and put the phone down.

"Let's hurry downstairs Inoue."

Orihime nodded, they collected their things into their matching purses and made their way to the lobby.

The air was crisp that night. Stars were shining brighter than usual, and there was a slight breeze blowing from the west. Ichigo and Uryu sat atop their rented motorcycles. They practiced driving it for weeks, and it was finally the day to show it off.

"I'm not going to lie but – I feel pretty damn awesome sitting on this thing." Ichigo said.

"It's very dangerous, we must be careful, especially since we're escorting someone." Uryu replied, pushing up his glasses.

The pair was wearing casual clothing. They wore black jeans; torn in some places, leather jackets covering printed t-shirts. There was a theme for the night; people were to come dressed like gangsters, students or princesses and princes. It was idiotic really; leave it to the teachers to come up with stupid themes.

They sat there for a good ten minutes.

"Damn it, where are they? They're taking so long!" Ichigo complained.

"Don't worry, they'll be here."

"Well screw it – I'll call them again." Ichigo muttered.

"Wait, there they are now." Uryu points up to the two gorgeous women – dressed like bad-asses.

Rukia was wearing a white leather jacket, half cut and fit. Her shirt underneath was dark red and a heart shaped crop top that showed off her usually barely-there breasts, and her flat stomach. Her skinny jeans were tight, crinkling just above her black heels. Her eyes were surrounded by thin eyeliner. The mascara made her eyelashes extremely long, which were accentuated by her smoky eye shadow. Ichigo stared at her red lips, cute and plump. He blushed as she walked over.

"Oh, what 'bad boys' on motorcycles, still not impressed though." Rukia slapped Ichigo's back. He glared, and looked away angrily.

"You're wearing a lot of make up, she-man." Ichigo muttered. Rukia fumed, and kicked him in the shin with her pointed stilettos. He cringed as the pain sent bolts up his body.

"That's what you get!" Rukia yelled.

Orihime was wearing quite the opposite, however, she was wearing a faux fur upper jacket with a top almost like Rukia's only longer and deep blue. She wore leather tights, hugging her legs, with matching blue heels. Her hair was curled, her eyeliner a little thicker, and her make up bold. Stunning, Uryu thought.

"You look wonderful." Uryu said, trying his best not to seem rude and stare.

Orihime blushed and looked away. "Thank you, you look nice as well." She smiled an awkward smile.

"Well, hop on." Uryu handed her a helmet, Orihime hesitantly took it and placed it onto her head.

"You're sure we won't crash?" She asked worriedly.

"I doubt it, if anything, I'm sure you can heal our injuries right away." Uryu smiled gently, and Orihime blushed intensely.

"That is um – I'm not that good at – " She stammered embarrassingly. Before she could finish her sentence, her escort revved the loud engine. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, afraid of falling.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Uryu said. Then they sped away.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as their headlights disappeared.

"Look, now they left us." Ichigo muttered.

"Well isn't it best to leave them be?" Rukia laughed. "We should get going too."

Ichigo flung the extra helmet at her stomach, which she clumsily caught.

"Can't you at least be a little more chivalrous?" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo glared at her and got off the motorcycle.

"Fine." He walked over to her, seeming taller than he usually was in her eyes. He picked her small frame up into his arms and placed her on the bike. Rukia was too surprised to say a word. "There your highness. What else would you like? Maybe a backrub? Oh wait no, what about a pile of jewelery or perhaps –" Ichigo was interrupted by a punch to the gut. He glared at Rukia but was surprised by what he saw.

She was blushing, madly at that. He smirked.

"I really don't understand you." He paused. "But one thing I understand is that you're getting more and more attractive everyday." He kissed her on the forehead, took his seat on the bike and placed his helmet on his head. Rukia put hers on then wrapped her arms around his waist. It was warm and welcoming. "Hold on tight." Ichigo said, a smirk audible as he spoke. Then they zoomed away.

--

"Show your ticket and student card please." Said a large and luminous bouncer at the entrance.

"Sure." Ichigo pulled out his and Rukia's cards and tickets.

"Alright. Watch out for the little lady by the way. We've got lots of civilians in this here celebration." He mumbled in a low but audible voice. "Enjoy." He let them pass him through the black metal gates of the school.

"As if I can't take care of myself." Rukia scoffed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course you can. But it always helps to have me nearby. Jeez." Ichigo scratched the back of his head in frustration.

They made their way silently down the grounds, towards the lights and music. She felt a hand grab hers. Then she realized why. There were groups of guys everywhere. Most of which were from nearby high schools, and then the odd one or two girls trailing along. She giggled to herself.

"Ichigo!" Keigo called out. He appropriately dressed as a delinquent. "We were looking for you guys!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Wow Kuchiki-san, you look amazing." Keigo said. Rukia laughed.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you Keigo." She replied.

"Hey, listen to me!" Ichigo slammed his fist onto Keigo's head. The victim let out a yelp.

"Yeah… ouch… they're right behind me." He pulled his puppy face.

"Oi Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled, looking very much like a punk.

"Hey." Ichigo muttered, smirking.

"So, we're gonna go ahead to a rock performance the teachers are putting on. Wanna come along?"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, who was bewildered by the entire fiasco. "Nah, I'll just – you know." He shrugged. Tatsuki smirked.

"Of course. Let's go Keigo!" Tatsuki dragged Keigo by the ear; he was crying a river from being separated from Rukia.

"ICHIGO! WHAT'S THAT?" Rukia asked excitedly, pointing towards a booth, she dragged Ichigo behind her towards the vendor who was smoking a cigar.

"Well hello little lady! Would you like to give it a try?" He put his arm out to the yellow rubber ducks rolling on several plains, disappearing to one side and reappearing on the other.

"Oh! Can I Ichigo?" She asked happily. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to ask me." He chuckled. Rukia smiled, and placed a dollar on the stand. The vendor handed her the shotgun.

"This thing isn't loaded with real bull-" Bang! Ichigo was cut off by the pop of the gun.

"Oh of course not, it's just a BB gun. Nice try missy! You have two shots left!" He grinned towards Rukia.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Watch me! Watch!" She said happily. Ichigo smiled to himself, it was like seeing Rukia as a child.

Ichigo watched. Rukia pulled the trigger, and missed by a mile. The orange haired teen laughed.

"It's not that hard Rukia!" He was crying from laughter now. Rukia glared.

"Shut up! It's not like you're any better!" Rukia retorted. Ichigo wiped the tears from his laughter away.

"Be quiet and watch midget." He grabbed the gun from her small hands and positioned himself.

Steady. Steady. Don't be afraid to hurt the farthest cute, yellow rubber ducky with a red mark as it minds its own business making it's way to the opposite end of the platform. Ichigo pulls the trigger.

"Congratulations! You won the grand prize!" The vendor laughed loudly. "Here you are!" He handed Ichigo a large, white, fluffy stuffed rabbit. Ichigo received the stuffed toy, and smiled at Rukia.

"That's how it's done." Ichigo muttered at Rukia who looked at him with a glint in her eye.

"Chappy!" She said. Ichigo sighed in frustration; the giant rabbit was probably all she noticed. He handed her the doll, which was nearly Rukia's height. "Thank you Ichigo!" She smiled a different smile. It was cute, and innocent. Highly contrasting her womanly and elegant smile.

That's right. Rukia died as an infant and grew up on the streets, if anything this is as close to a festival as she'll get. Ichigo smiled, for about the billionth time, he thought.

"There's a lot more I can show you, Rukia." He said, taking her hand. Ichigo started walking, only to notice that she was lagging behind. "What's taking you so long?" He turned.

"The bunny is too big for me to carry!" Rukia answered; her voice muffled behind the stuffed animal. Ichigo laughed and gave the doll to the vendor for safekeeping.

Rukia walked beside him, pointing out little details, laughing innocently and really having fun. At one point they took booth pictures.

"Smile damn it!" Rukia commanded.

"That's not me!" Ichigo argued. This went on for five minutes, until finally, Ichigo decided to smile.

About five pictures later, they ran out of ideas.

"Okay so we have funny faced, normal, angry, sad, and surprised. What else?" Rukia put her finger to her chin in thought.

Ichigo smirked. He placed his hand on hers, which was on the camera trigger, kissed her on the cheek then pressed down on her hand.

"How's that?" He grinned. Rukia smiled.

"Perfect." She said, blushing, then she punched him in the gut. "You could have at least told me! What if I looked like an idiot!"

That's what he got for being sweet. Ichigo shook his head with a sigh, what else was he expecting? Rukia suddenly planted a big smooch on his lips. He looked at her in surprise.

"See, your face right now is absolutely priceless." She chuckled her 'victory chuckle'.

--

"I'm kinda hungry." Rukia muttered, as she and Ichigo walked past stores selling delicious looking food.

"Alright, I'll get some Takoyaki." Ichigo walked off to a vendor.

Rukia waited by a clearing of people, watching and waiting patiently. She flipped open her cell-phone, checking for nearby hollows.

Ichigo turned to check on Rukia, to find that she was gone. He tiptoed a little and found the woman looking at her cell in confusion. Typical, work obsessed Rukia. He rolled his eyes. He made his way over with food in his hands, and then happened upon an unexpected scene.

"Hey sexy, looks like you're lookin' to get some." Said a guy with fire red hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for people like you." Rukia muttered, walking off.

"Oh don't be such a tight ass, well… yours is kinda nice." Said another. A whole group was closed around her.

"Ah great." Ichigo muttered. He placed the takoyaki on a nearby table, and made his way over to the group of guys.

"I don't think you'd like a stiletto in your stomach." Rukia warned. Ichigo heard this, and walked faster.

"It's okay babe, I'm real gentle, no need to be afraid." The Fire Guy responded, the entire group laughed along with him, as he stepped closer, and then pulled Rukia into his arms.

"Are you serious?" Rukia muttered. She lifted her knee to collide with his ever-bulging crotch, when the stranger flew back into the bushes.

Rukia turned to see Ichigo. Absolutely. _Furious_.

"I take my eyes off you for one second and you're already getting hit on! I should have taken you with me!" Ichigo exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him.

"I can-"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but this is my job." The rest of the gang ran towards Ichigo, hoping to tackle him and restrain him to the ground.

But the shinigami, trained in both hand to hand and sword combat; easily dodged their punches and retaliated without a drop of sweat.

"Hey! He's mine." Fire Guy walked slowly over to Ichigo. By now there was a crowd around them.

"Ichigo, let's just go." Rukia said calmly, pulling him back.

"He touched you Rukia, he verbally assaulted you. What the hell do you expect me to do? Walk away?"

"Cut the chit chat. Let's go fire head." Said Fire Guy. He swung a fist at Ichigo who grabbed it and threw him onto a nearby bench.

"Don't touch her. Ever again." He picked Rukia up much like the way he did when he rescued her from Soul Society.

There was a click.

"Move and this bullet will go right into your head." Fire Guy threatened. Ichigo paused. The large audience dispersed.

The orange haired teen turned around, only to see Fire Guy on the ground with his arms over his head.

"Eh, Ichigo! You're getting more and more reckless!" Said the familiar voice.

"Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"Mind putting me down?" Rukia cleared her throat and Ichigo placed her back on her feet.

"Are you alright? Did he touch you anywhere else?" Ichigo asked, unusually frantic compared to his cool composure.

"I'm fine Ichigo. You really don't need to rescue me all the time." Rukia looked up at Renji who smiled at her. "How are you Renji?"

"Oh same old, same old." He grinned and put an arm around Rukia. "Had me worried back there! I thought you were as good as dead."

"If it weren't for you, I'm sure we could have handled it by ourselves." Rukia laughed.

"Hey, what's that?" Renji pointed vaguely at a vendor. Rukia excitedly dragged him over, showing him what she knew.

Ichigo watched as the two laughed and rekindled. He frowned a little. Would it have been different if he met her first?

"Better leave them alone." He muttered, and disappeared into the crowd.

Rukia laughed hysterically at Renji's ignorance, and looked around for Ichigo.

"Where'd he go?" Rukia tiptoed.

"Don't know. Washroom?" Renji answered. Rukia just nodded and sipped her tea. "You're happier." Renji added.

"What?"

"You're smiling and laughing more. You're less beastly. Is it Ichigo?" Renji cringed, ready to take a hit.

"I don't like how you called me a beast. I may be violent, but it's the only way you guys seem to listen. And maybe, I don't really know." Rukia smiled. Renji rolled his eyes.

About ten minutes later, they were sure that Ichigo wasn't in the washroom anymore.

"Let's look." Renji said, grabbing Rukia's hand.

She watched him hold her hand for a few seconds, and then pulled back.

"I don't appreciate that." She glared and then walked ahead of him. "I see him."

Ichigo was standing there, with a scowl on his face as a woman with large breasts and long slender legs talked to him.

Rukia looked at the situation in suspicion, and slowly walked over, trying not to be noticed. As soon as she got close, she heard a rather peculiar conversation.

"I'm not hard to control, so, I'll be willing to do whatever you want me to."

"Can you just leave me alone? I'm not looking for anyone." Ichigo muttered.

"Hmm, seems like someone's a virgin. Don't worry, I'll teach you and you can ride me nice and slow." She said, obviously older than Ichigo. The orange haired teen side stepped to walk away from her, only to be held seductively. She pressed her breasts up against his back and licked the back of his ear. Ichigo cringed.

"Ma'am, I have no interest in you. Go. Away." He walked away, angrier than ever. Rukia ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you everywhere!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Not that you needed me to be there anyway. I'm going home. Stay as long as you want." Ichigo shrugged her hand off.

"Ichigo." Rukia said sternly. Ichigo didn't respond and disappeared into a trail near the woods of their school.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, frustrated.

She followed his rieatsu and found him in a clearing in the woods. He was sitting on the ground, staring at the stars. She sighed, and stood above him.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo muttered. He then stood up and turned to walk away. Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Damn it Ichigo! Haven't I told you that you're the world's worst actor? Don't be such a drama queen!" Rukia yelled. "I've had just about enough of you hiding your feelings… acting as if it doesn't matter to me! Well it does!" Ichigo looked at her coldly, then looked away.

"I just feel that when you're gone… when you're gone I won't mean much to you anymore… because… I'm not there." Ichigo swallowed. "You have so many who already care for you… you don't need me." He sighed.

Rukia looked up at him in sadness, then in frustration. "Why do you question your importance in my life?" She stomped a few meters away. "It's like I'm sand, slipping away at every second, aren't I Ichigo?" She turned to glare, only to see him frowning, his eyes piercing her.

"I don't like telling you my doubts, I keep it inside because I know that it's weak and selfish of me."

"You don't understand. I don't think you're weak." She walked up to him, struggling in her stilettos. "You're the strongest person I've ever met. I feed off of your strength. Now don't get me wrong… I'm not a defenceless woman. It's just that…" She looked away momentarily, and then met his gaze again. "I need you. I can't just forget about you the instant I leave. You're too important to me..." She slapped him across the face. "So don't you dare make such a face for such a stupid reason; you're doubting my feelings – I should be the one asking you this." Rukia walked away.

Ichigo put rubbed his cheek. "Look… I'm sorry but … you never slap me. You're angrier than usual"

"Ichigo. Just shut up." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo looked down at his feet, and then was unexpectedly tackled to the ground.

Rukia was on top of him. Her clothing revealing more than she usually did. She leaned in to kiss Ichigo, pausing about a few millimetres away to tease him. They gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly Ichigo kissed her, hungrily. His hands traveled all over her. She received his touch lovingly, with soft moans. Rukia heard faint voices, and a group of rieatsu travelling their way. She pushed Ichigo away, only to find that she was completely dominated.

"Ichigo! Ichigo stop!" Rukia said, as he licked the crook of her neck. She became very red. "Please…" She struggled to whisper as he made his way down her chest. "People… people are coming!" She punched his face away.

"Oi! Rukia, Ichigo!" Keigo said. "We met up with Renji! We were looking for you guys." He grinned.

"We found you at a perfect spot too, it's our job to set up the fireworks!" Orihime smiled.

"But isn't it bad with all these trees?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really, the clearing's wide enough. Besides, we have someone with ice powers." Uryu answered, smiling at Rukia.

"Well, we'll help out!" The small shinigami smiled.

As they set up the fireworks in a line, and got their matches out, Renji made his way beside Rukia.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I visited. Well, Byakuya-taichou wanted me to check on you."

"Thanks, but clearly I'm fine." Rukia said, as she fiddled with the matches.

"Not only that, I'm here to check if your rieatsu is in check, and that you're transitioning into leaving easily." Renji looked away. Rukia didn't respond. "Enjoy your stay Rukia, we'll be waiting at Soul Society." He messed up her hair, then left.

Rukia sat back, tired of failing at lighting even a single match. Ichigo sat beside her, and took the matches, easily lighting one.

"Alright on my count!" Uryu yelled. "1. 2. 3. Light!"

First Orihime lit hers, and then waited for it to speed away and explode gloriously, then Tatsuki, and so on.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, as he looked up at the sky with Rukia.

"Not much. Just a warning, but he made it seem like a check up." Rukia looked at Ichigo, who was still looking up at the sky. "If you get married to someone else while I'm gone, I don't mind, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her in shock.

"I'm only marrying you." He said seriously, with his famous angry pout. Rukia laughed.

"Don't commit yourself to me Ichigo. You have lots of other women to fall in love with."

"I didn't say I was in love." Ichigo muttered. Rukia looked at him quizzically. "I said I would stay by your side forever. I'd like to think it's more than 'love'." He blushed a little, then looked away.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well, there are different definitions of it."

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said. Rukia turned to look at him. "You don't have to go back to Soul Society." The small shinigami shook her head.

"Yes I do, Ichigo."

"Not with me beside you." Ichigo said. He pulled her closer, and hugged her kind of awkwardly. Rukia smiled, and returned his hug.

"We still have to pick up Chappy you know." Rukia said.

Ichigo chuckled.

--

**A/N:** So I finally updated. Sorry guys, the thought processes are taking longer than expected. Anyway, I hope you liked it! There's about three chapters left to the story, :tear: But now you won't have to complain about waiting so long eh? Haha. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you'd like! :) I haven't been on FF for so long I forgot how everything works. XD - And damn the difference between Canadian and American spelling!


	13. The Wheels are Turning

**Fall in Love Like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Wheels are Turning**

--

Ichigo put on his helmet. Rukia did so as well. She sat down behind Chappy, which was wedged in between them. After a lengthy argument about where to place the large stuffed animal, Rukia gained favour by using her painful kicks. As Ichigo sped down the streets, he nearly lost control but maintained his balance. That was until the motorist and his passengers flew back into the air in from a sudden impact. Rukia landed on her feet, along with Ichigo. Luckily the bike just slid away.

"A hollow!" Rukia exclaimed as she stood up. Ichigo did the same, following the direction of her gaze. Sure enough, there was a large hollow, roaring at them.

"Get the bike. I'll finish this off." Ichigo muttered, pulling out his badge.

"Wait! Ichigo." Rukia interrupted. They stood in silence for a few deadly seconds, and heard another hollow cry.

"Two?" Ichigo said, surprised. Rukia shook her head, looking at him in shock.

Another cry rang out… then another…. and another.

"Four?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"They're nearby too. This is strange, hollows don't usually work together." Rukia said, popping Chappy into her gigai. Ichigo did the same, using Kon.

"Get the bike, and be careful." Ichigo instructed Kon.

"Be careful Ichigo." Rukia said.

"If they hadn't attacked us by now they must be pretty-" Ichigo suddenly shun-poed away with Rukia in his arms.

"Warn me next time!" Rukia yelled angrily, he placed her down then she shun-poed towards the hollow, slicing it in two.

"No time!" Ichigo said, as he played with the two hollows coming after him.

Rukia flash stepped towards the hollow that had started it all, and easily dodged a messy punch. She hopped on its shoulder and then disappeared. Before the hollow could even move to attack her, he was frozen and a thousands pieces in the wind.

Rukia looked around for Ichigo, and spotted him backing up towards her. She stepped to the side of the road and watched. Ichigo had a confident grin on his face; he let the hollows throw attacks at him and easily dodged every single one. Then, he took out his blade and launched a Getsuga tenshou at both hollows. They were already disintegrating from the attack, due to its power, from a few meters away.

Ichigo watched as they disappeared then turned to Rukia.

"I haven't done that in ages!" He stretched. Rukia smiled.

"You are truly a monster Ichigo. And don't worry, I mean that in a good way."

"Of course! I've trained so hard for years, it's about time you acknowledged it." Ichigo grinned.

"I haven't?" Rukia said, as she slipped into her body.

"Well maybe, but you have to say it again." Ichigo laughed, as he picked up the bike that surprisingly took no damage, and the slightly dusty rabbit.

"I already did, I don't need to say it again." Rukia laughed, and punched Ichigo on the arm.

They continued on home, and finally entered their waiting apartment. It had been a long day, with the last of festivals in the day and the bonfire at night. Rukia had already disappeared to her room, and Ichigo stayed up a little longer, flipping through T.V. channels.

Around midmorning, Rukia made her way to the kitchen for a drink and realized that Ichigo had fallen asleep on the couch. She drank her water and placed it in the sink. Then making her way to Ichigo and picked up the blanket she always placed on top of the couch. Rukia spread it over his build, and smiled. As she turned to walk away, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around in surprise.

"Ichigo? Are you awake?" She asked. Ichigo mumbled.

"Wait for me." He said almost inaudibly. He struggled to stand and leaned on Rukia, pushing her forward.

Her cheeks turned a slight red as she made her way to his bedroom.

She then placed him on his bed, and covered him with blankets. She sighed, then made her way to the door. However she was grabbed with her mouth covered and found herself in Ichigo's bed. He held her from behind, her arms and legs trapped by his.

"Stay with me." He whispered into her ear, softly kissing it.

"Ichigo... I have my own room for a reason." She replied, trying to sound calm.

"It's fine, you can stay with me for the night." He said again, this time kissing the back of her neck. Rukia shivered.

"Ichigo I…"

"Hush," he replied, Rukia twisted over, and looked at him in the dark, he leaned in to kiss her soft lips, lovingly. Rukia was spellbound, his gentle touch and his breath alluring and amazing.

"We can't do this." Rukia said, her brain protesting, but her heart racing in excitement.

"You know you want it. I know I want it." Ichigo positioned himself on top of her, the blankets falling off of his side. "You know you can't resist." He smirked in confidence, then continued to place butterfly kisses all over her face and neck.

He kissed her passionately, his hands moving from her face and along her neck. Rukia placed her hands on his sides, as he slowly removed the straps of her tank top, caressing her slender shoulders.

Slowly, he continued to her breast, but skipping it to the bottom of her top. He paused.

"Take it off." He whispered hotly into her ears. Rukia looked up at him, and became red.

She nodded, and then sat up to take her shirt off. Once she put it on the bed beside her, she looked down at the sheets, embarrassed. Ichigo kissed her cheek, holding her close.

"I…" She said weakly. Ichigo put a finger to her lips, and kissed her passionately. He took his shirt off as well; he couldn't stand the heat and rush of blood to his head and in his pants.

His hands were all over her. His lips placed soft, lingering kisses on her skin. He made her feel so loved, so cared for, so special. It wasn't long before his hands were at the hem of her pants. His thumb, was teasing her, going in and out of the waistband.

_Should I take it off? _Rukia thought.

_Should I rip it off? _ Ichigo inquired.

_I can't. _They thought at once, though they'd never know.

"Ichigo I…" Rukia cried out, weakly, sweetly and apologetically.

"It's…"

"I can't do that! At least… not yet." She sat up, looking down, blushing wildly.

Ichigo had a faint smile.

"Neither can I." He admitted, blushing as well, as he handed back her shirt.

Rukia took it, still red, and put it on. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I don't know what to do actually. All that time, I was lost in feeling… but then when I realized what I was doing – I just knew I couldn't do it." He put his shirt on as well.

"Oh, I get it." Rukia said, as she fixed her hair. "You don't know how." She laughed. By now she had stopped blushing. Ichigo glared at her.

"NO! I know how!" He said, blushing even more.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia teased. Ichigo grit his teeth.

"You wanna find out?" He smirked, tackling her down.

There was silence.

Ichigo stared down at her, blushing, Rukia did the same, their expressions solemn.

"Not yet." He said.

"Not until marriage." Rukia said. Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"You've lived for a thousand years waiting?" Ichigo asked.

"No, no, I haven't waited. It's just something I promised myself. And I'll die a virgin by it." She laughed. "Anyway," Rukia stood up. "Let's get some sleep." She made her way out of his room and closed the door behind her. Ichigo stared at the door, wondering if he really could have gone all the way.

--

It was just enough sleep.

Just enough sleep to get them out of bed and to school on time. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing, it was an all around gorgeous day. Ichigo's orange mop of hair was as messy and bright as usual, his glaring amber eyes clean and refreshed. Rukia had the same usual elegance, her hair in the same gorgeous shape, and her amethyst eyes all confident and alluring. But tired. Under her usual façade, incredibly tired. She was never one to be late, even with only two hours of sleep.

"That was the best sleep I've ever had." Ichigo said, stretching.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you." Rukia yawned.

"Hmm? Wasn't it? I dropped dead a few minutes after you left my room." Ichigo looked over at her, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it was." She nodded, although she couldn't stop yawning. He couldn't get over what he did to her – not that it was the first time – but it was different, slow and sweet.

They arrived at the classroom, filled with the youthful buzz about graduation and summer. In usual flow, they strolled over to their friends, who smiled their good mornings.

"ICHIGO! TELL MIZURO THAT I'M THE COOLEST GUY IN SCHOOL!" Keigo yelled, causing the entire class to howl in laughter. Ichigo shook his head in annoyance.

"I think you're a nice person Asano-san." Orihime smiled. Keigo sparkled.

"Why thank you Inoue! That's all I need!" He smiled, walking over to hug her, only to be stopped by Ishida.

"Get to your seat, Asano, the teacher is on her way." The glare of Uryu's glasses (and the glare behind it) blinded Keigo. He retreated to his seat, and upon hearing the warning, so did everyone else.

The teacher made her way in and greeted the class joyfully.

"It's always sad to say goodbye to the seniors, when you leave it's like the school lost a limb." She laughed. "Anyway, prom is fast approaching, but so are exams. Please study well, for these marks will help you out in University – and so will what you learn – so study study!"

Gym was next – their last week of gym classes during their senior year.

The girls flooded out of the change room in pairs, loose t-shirts with ridiculously small shorts. Some bodies were flaunted, while others were horribly insulted. The boys came out in the same way, except with longer shorts and the same t-shirts. Majority of them ogled at the girls, except for the odd one or two who didn't seem to care.

Ichigo was one of them. He waited outside for Rukia. However Orihime, not noticing him, bumped into his shoulder. She fell back, surprised, but was grabbed by Ichigo in time. She laughed awkwardly, as she realized that he was holding her hand.

"Ah… sorry Kurosaki-kun." She said. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's alright, Inoue, I was in the way I guess." He looked at her with a smile then realized that her shirt seemed rather tight. "Uh… Orihime, is your shirt too small?"

"Huh?" Orihime asked. The tight shirt hugged her breasts firmly, contouring every curve in her body, even the cleavage between her bra cups. Her shorts seemed like underwear on her long smooth legs, leading to her shapely seat. "No, it's rather comfortable. But if it seems that way, I'll go change." She blushed, turning to the washroom door.

"It's fine." Ichigo muttered, turning around to hide his flustered face. "As long as you're comfortable. Just be careful."

"Ichigo? Your face is all red." Rukia laughed. Ichigo turned to see Rukia looking up at him laughing. She was cute. Her hair was clipped up, hair messily falling. Her shirt fit perfectly, not too big or small, and the shorts on her slender legs were adorable. However, Ichigo was too embarrassed to notice.

"Nothing." Ichigo walked away. Rukia followed after him. Orihime stood there, watching the pair walk side by side. She envied her.

"C'mon Ichigo! I heard the whole thing through the washroom door!" She laughed. "You and your hormones! Oh to be young again." She smirked. Ichigo couldn't admit the truth. For some reason he felt tingly and hot looking at Orihime. He stayed silent and scowling.

"You know." Rukia started, her hands behind her back, as she looked out the passing windows. "When you and Orihime are together, you really suit each other." She smiled. "It's fine. It's fine if you think she's hot." Rukia looked up at Ichigo who returned her gaze in surprise.

"Rukia it's-"

"Oh! I think I hear the teacher calling me! I'll see you around Kurosaki-kun!" She ran off, joining the group of students hauling equipment.

He sighed in frustration and suddenly realized the person standing beside him.

"Cute." Chad said.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Rukia looks cute." Chad smiled faintly.

"What makes you-" Chad interrupted, pointing towards Rukia, who was struggling with some of the mats. He then ran towards her, and helped her out. Ichigo followed, frowning to himself.

Tatsuki watched as everyone excitedly set up the obstacle race. Instead of joining the rest, she snuck away with some food in plastic bag, and made her way behind the storage shed. There he was, long red hair, let down and reaching his shoulders, with a smile on his face.

"Wait long?" Tatsuki asked, walking over, and handing the bag of food to Renji.

"Not long, although I would have been willing to wait longer." He smirked as he took the bag and looked through its contents. "Oh! A chocolate bar!" He snickered and ripped the packaging open. Tatsuki watched as he ate.

"Why do you keep coming back?" Tatsuki asked. Renji shrugged. "It's for Rukia isn't it?" Renji turned to face Tatsuki.

"If it were I wouldn't be back here." He finished the last of the bar and opened a water bottle. "Besides, she knows I'm in the shadows, she just doesn't concern herself with it unless I show myself." He gulped down a third of the bottle and wiped his mouth.

"What about you? Why do you keep coming back?" Renji asked, meeting eyes with her.

"Uh… no particular reason – I mean it's not like I have no friends, it's just that you're interesting. A shinigami, I've always wanted to know what it was like but I didn't think I should ask Rukia, it would have seemed strange." She laughed. Renji laughed along with her.

"Well, I've told you all I know. I guess there's no point in us meeting up anymore." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"You look more masculine with that long hair. I know it sounds strange, but it's refreshing." Tatsuki said.

"Though that was not what I was talking about, thanks." Renji smiled. Tatsuki blushed slightly and looked away. "What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"So I won't see you again?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm not sure myself."

There was an awkward silence.

"Would you like to be my prom date?" Tatsuki asked out of the blue. Renji looked at her in surprise. He knew what prom was, after what Rukia had told him about it.

"Uh… could I think about it?" Renji said, flustered and shocked. Tatsuki shook her head.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it." She smiled, and punched his shoulder with all her might. Renji yelped at the pain.

"Ouch! Look, I'm sorry! It's just – ah you punch really hard – I never-"

"Save it. I don't care." Tatsuki stood up. "See ya." She walked away towards the doors of the gymnasium.

Renji sat there, defeated, with the bag of food still full.

--

Orihime walked home, humming to herself, a faint smile on her face. She tripped suddenly, but caught herself in time. She laughed awkwardly, hoping no one saw, then suddenly frowned.

"No Orihime! We must not get sad!" She smiled, and continued on her way.

"Inoue." A voice called out. _Ichigo?_ Orihime whipped around.

"Ah, Ishida-kun." She smiled.

"May I walk you home?" He asked, walking towards her slowly.

The sun was setting, and there was a long silence. The pink tinged sky breathed out a sigh, and the fresh smell of spring wafted around them.

"Alright." Orihime smiled. Uryu walked beside her, with a gentle smile on his face.

They walked past a few houses in a painful silence. Uryu stopped in front of her and turned; placing a hand on her face gently, he looked deep into her eyes, worried.

"You don't have to pretend you're happy when you're with me." Orihime looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean Ishida-kun?" She said, frantic.

"You don't have to fake it. Not while you're with me." Uryu pulled her into his arms in a soft hug. Orihime shook her head, and pushed him away, but he persisted in holding her.

"I'm not. I'm not sad. I'm perfectly fine!" Her voice cracked, and before she knew it, tears were running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

She had never cried in front of anyone before. It was rather relaxing, his embrace made her feel hidden and safe from the world's prying eyes. But she knew she shouldn't depend on him, she couldn't, and she'd be a burden.

She mustn't. Orihime pushed herself away from his arms.

"Ishida-kun, I just remembered I have a show I have to watch. I'll be going ahead, this is far enough. Thank you very much!" She bowed down, while wiping her tears away. She stared at his feet, expecting him to walk away.

"Although it's rude of me to ignore your request, I'd rather walk you all the way home." Uryu smiled gently, at Orihime who looked up at him with red eyes. "It's not safe by yourself."

She stood up straight with a slight frown, and then smiled softly. "You're right, thank you, Ishida-kun."

--

Rukia and Ichigo walked into their apartment. It had been a long uneventful day. Rukia walked into her room to change, and Ichigo cooked rice for dinner. They both then sat on the couch, flipping through channels.

"I felt Renji's rieatsu back at school." Rukia said, as she played with the fringes of the pillows.

"So what?" Ichigo asked.

"So… I wanted to find him to say hi." Rukia answered.

"You don't need to say hi to him, it's not like you're not never gonna see him again." Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Well he's a friend, it's the polite thing to do."

"Who cares, he comes in gallivanting all happy and annoying." Ichigo snapped. Rukia looked up at him in anger.

"Do you have a problem with Renji? If you do you can tell me right now!"

"Yes, I do have a problem Rukia. It doesn't matter anyway, because it won't change anything."

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo?" Rukia's anger increased, her eyes sharp as well as her words.

"I'm saying that what I say won't stop him from visiting you and being your best friend. There." Ichigo glared at her, then turned back to the T.V.

"I still don't freaking understand!" She yelled.

"What I'm saying is: he's too close to you Rukia! Too close for comfort!" He exclaimed. Rukia looked at him in shock.

"You're… jealous?" Rukia asked. Ichigo scowl turned into a pout.

"No! I'm not jealous! It's just that you have a boyfriend now. Understand that." He said.

"You don't own me Ichigo." Rukia laughed.

"You don't own me either. But being together in the way that we are, you can't be too friendly with other guys or else it might seem like you'd rather be with them." Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"Renji's just a friend. If you're worried about my friend - who I already dumped by the way – it's only fair that I be worried about the tons of girls that adore you." Rukia said.

"What are you talking about? No girl has ever liked me. In the end though, I don't really care." Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah right. As if you'd stay committed to me."

"Do I have to rescue you again to prove it?" Ichigo turned off the T.V. and looked at Rukia.

"No, after I'm out of your hair, you won't need to rescue me anymore." Rukia stood up and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo leaned his head back in frustration; he could never really understand her.

--

**A/N: **That was a quickie. Soak it all in though, it's important. Sorry it's shorter than normal, it's just a transition, and I don't want things to happen too fast. Please review - I love your reviews! You're all so interesting. Heheh. I apologize for any overlooked mistakes.


	14. The Dress

**Fall in Love Like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Dress**

**

* * *

**

It started as another normal morning. The school gave them a week off to study for exams, and so Rukia was doing just that. As she sat in her room with the eraser of her pencil pressed up against her cheek, she looked around in thought. But it wasn't about tests. It was about the prom coming up, she wasn't worried about the tests at all; she was always good at studies. She leaned back on her chair, hands rested on her stomach, balancing her pencil between her nose and top lip.

Just what kind of dress would she get?

"I could always get one with a heart shaped bodice…" Her brows wrinkled in thought. "No… I don't have the breasts to flaunt that." She sighed; she always lacked in that department. "It's not like I'm Inoue." She muttered.

That's right, she wasn't the fragile girl with the long hair, cute hairpins and amazing body. She was small, frail, with a flat chest, and her hair in an odd shape. It wasn't that she lacked confidence, as a normal girl, she always had her insecurities.

_You're pretty good at hiding them._ Added Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia laughed and shook her head. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Rukia? You in there?" Ichigo called out. Rukia opened the door.

"Hey, what is it?" She asked, smiling. Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"About what happened yesterday, with Inoue, I don't know what came over me." Ichigo muttered. Rukia shook her head.

"It's alright, there's nothing to apologize about. It's completely normal." She said, biting her lip for a second. Ichigo noticed this and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry. It's just, I think you're something way over Inoue." Rukia looked at him in surprise. He scratched the back of his head. "Never mind." He said, embarrassed. He turned to walk away, and Rukia grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She pulled him into her room, and she sat on her bed. Ichigo stood a meter or so away from her, and had a look of guilt on his face.

"I just, I pictured you with…" Ichigo drifted off. Rukia laughed, hysterically. "Don't laugh!" Ichigo yelled, "You wanted to know so I told you! Jeez, stupid midget." He crossed his arms and glared. Rukia wiped the tears away from her eyes and sighed in content.

"I could have never imagined you doing something like that," Rukia giggled. "Well, you can go now, I don't want to embarrass you further." She laughed again.

She walked towards her door to lead Ichigo out, but was stopped by him.

"Ichigo, get out of the way! We both have to study!" She said, annoyed, she tried to push past him, but was grabbed by the shoulders. She looked up, and saw Ichigo's face, soft and kind. She blushed, for that face was as rare as hollows these days.

He leaned in, his forehead nearly touching hers, and gazed into her eyes. He smiled gently, and gave her a soft kiss. She received it, tiptoeing, and her heart racing. They separated, Rukia was flushed red, and Ichigo pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. He kissed her head, and squeezed gently before letting go.

Rukia had butterflies in her stomach, not knowing what to say or do, she just looked away, her face bright red. Ichigo smiled, and left the room. It was always his actions that affected her the most. He never usually talks about his affection for her but shows it in every little way possible. She fell back onto her bed frowning.

It'll all be over soon, she thought.

Ichigo walked out of the room, and into his, and then fell back onto his bed, putting his hands on his face. This was too much, his feelings had grown and grown more intensely, it felt like he could explode at any moment. He scratched his head in annoyance, not sure what to do with himself. He stood up and paced about his room. It suddenly dawned on him that Rukia would leave when they graduated… his heart ached.

No matter, at least, not yet. His dad warned him about graduating on time. That was easy for Ichigo; studies were no big deal for him. He sat down at his desk, staring at his notes and textbook, and muttered a small prayer, as he dove into his pile of work.

* * *

Rukia pulled on a tank top and a long flowing white skirt, and made her way out of the house later that afternoon. Ichigo was taking a nap at the time, and she decided to leave him be. She made her way down the sunny streets of the summery Saturday toward the middle of the city. Lined up before her were stores of many kinds, and people bustling about. She was familiar enough with the city, and walked into a dress store. A cool wave of air conditioning welcomed her as she opened the door.

She wandered around, looking through every single dress. She was about halfway around the store when the seamstress greeted her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, the tape measure hanging around her neck, with a fresh smile on her aged face.

"I can't find the kind of dress I'd like to wear to prom," Rukia answered, before she could continue, the woman was already dragging her towards her desk.

"Speak no more," she replied, "I have the perfect kind of dress in mind for you." She swiftly took Rukia's measurements.

"Ah but miss I-"

"Don't worry, it won't be expensive, it'll be a small fee, along with a favor I'd like you to do." Rukia looked at the woman in surprise, her gentle smile radiated of kindness.

"Alright, I really appreciate it." Rukia returned her smile as the woman continued on with her task.

* * *

Ichigo closed the door behind him, and walked down the street. He was bored. Studying for exams bored him to death, he wanted to do something else, something more exciting and fun.

A hollow's shriek sounded.

Perfect. Ichigo smirked and ran towards the sound.

Rukia continued helping the old woman at the shop, she sensed a strange rieatsu and so she excused herself. At that exact moment, her cell phone beeped. She flipped her phone open and saw that the hollow was near the house and she bolted out of the shop door with an apology.

She shunpo-ed from roof to roof, however as she came upon the position of the hollow, she only saw Ichigo's back, his hands on his waist. She landed swiftly beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Nice job," Rukia said. Ichigo looked at her in surprise, wondering when she had gotten there.

"Of course. I needed it anyway, studying was getting boring." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia walked past Ichigo and started out of the park.

"Rukia," Ichigo called out. Rukia turned and met his gaze.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Never mind," Ichigo replied, and he shunpo-ed away.

Rukia shrugged, and left to go back to the shop.

Rukia entered the store, looking around for the old woman.

"Kuchiki-san, you've returned. And just in time too." She said, entering the store from the back room. "I've finished your dress." She smiled, and held up the dress.

Rukia stared at it, surprised, it was beautiful.

"Ah, thank you, how much do I have to pay?" Rukia asked, taking out her wallet.

"Oh no, no, it's free! You helped me out with the shop and modeling for me, this is a gift to you for your graduation. Congratulations, and be sure to pass those exams!" She chuckled, as she folded the dress neatly and placed it into a bag.

Rukia took it from her with a smile. "Thank you very much!" She replied.

"No problem, just come visit me, and bring your date next time," The lady winked. Rukia nodded with a smile, and made her way out the door.

She walked down the streets as the sun was setting, and saw Renji sitting on a bench staring out at the ocean. She approached him, confused as to why he was there. Renji sensed her presence and looked up.

"Oh, hey." He said. Rukia sat beside him, putting the bag on her lap.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, nothing, I snuck away from Byakuya just to get a break."

"Please Renji, you're really bad at lying," Rukia laughed.

"Alright fine, I'm just thinking about something," Renji looked around awkwardly, blushing slightly. Rukia narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You mean about someone," She laughed. "I can read you like a book Renji."

"Too bad I'm not your favourite book to read, or I wouldn't have this problem." Rukia looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I was asked to prom." Renji muttered, stretching his legs.

"By who?" Rukia asked.

"Eh. I don't feel like telling you." He stood up; hands in his pockets and started down the street.

"What?" Rukia called out. "That's not fair!" Renji put his hand up, as a goodbye. "I guess I'll see you at prom then!" Rukia laughed.

"Wait, Rukia," Renji called out, suddenly remembering something. Rukia returned his gaze.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you prepared?" Renji asked, slowly walking over. Rukia looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Prepared?"

"Are you ready to leave?" He looked at her seriously. Rukia looked dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"I…"

"I'll see you." Renji interrupted.

* * *

Exams came in the blink of an eye. Everyone studied intensely for the final exam of his or her high school career. There was tension in the room as people scribbled down answers, some erasing and rewriting frantically. Eventually, it was over.

"I couldn't answer that question at the end! I can't believe I just lost fifteen marks!" Keigo cried.

"I think it was pretty simple. I was expecting more of a challenge." Uryu muttered as he pushed his glasses up.

"I think it was fair. Uryu you nerd." Ichigo glared.

"Hey, how did you do Kuchiki-san?" Keigo asked. Rukia shrugged.

"I did my best." She smiled her lady smile. Keigo swooned.

"Ichigo's too freaking lucky." Keigo glared.

"Ah shut up, idiot." Ichigo retorted.

"I'm so excited for prom!" Orihime hopped over, after having a lengthy talk with the teacher. "The teacher said that I'd be the representative! Along with Ishida-kun of course." She smiled.

"Prom huh," Chizuru chimed in, "sucks, I don't have a date. Would you like to grace your presence with me, Orihime-chan?" She leaned in towards Orihime, their lips nearly touching.

"Ah… sorry I can't. I already have a date." She giggled awkwardly.

"What?" The group looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, Ishida-kun and I are going together," she answered, playing with her fingers.

"Ishida has a date?" Keigo exclaimed, "why! What about me!" He collapsed on his desk. The group laughed.

As they walked their separate ways back home, Rukia stopped off at the boutique, with Ichigo following silently behind her. Rukia pushed the door open, and the cool air greeted her. It was quiet that day, and as the door shut behind Ichigo, the old lady appeared with the same smile.

"Welcome to- oh Rukia, how are you?" She walked over, giving Rukia a quick hug.

"I'm well, thank you. You told me to bring my date so, here he is," Ichigo looked up in surprise at what she said, and the elderly woman walked towards him with a smile.

"Why, he's gorgeous," she said. Ichigo looked away, a little embarrassed. "I hope you two have fun at prom."

"Yes, I'm sure we will, thank you very much for everything." Rukia said.

"Oh don't worry about it, if you ever need anything, I'll be here."

"Ichigo, say something," Rukia elbowed him in the side and he glared at her.

"Thanks for the compliment oba-san," Ichigo bowed.

"That's sweet of you, you're very welcome. Take care of each other now." She smiled, and waved goodbye as they left the store.

Once outside and a good distance away, Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin. He yelped in pain and grabbed Rukia's arm.

"What the hell was that for, midget!" Ichigo muttered.

"Thank you oba-san? That was so rude!"

"Well wasn't she old? What was I supposed to call her?"

"Nothing! You weren't supposed to call her anything!" Rukia said. She turned and continued ahead of Ichigo.

He watched her walk away, then he said: "to think that this is the first time you talked to me for the whole day." He followed a step behind her. Rukia whipped around, her face angry.

"So? Why does that matter?"

"Because Rukia, we're dating. We're a _couple, _and because of that we _should _talk to each other." Ichigo replied.

"Then I apologize. I guess we're not cut out to be a couple. I guess we'll never work out." Rukia glared. Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" Ichigo asked, a little too much fear in his voice.

Rukia stared at him, her violet eyes piercing his soul.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo muttered. "After all we've been through? After all the shit that I've had had to put up with!"

"You weren't asked to put up with me Ichigo, no one asked you to fall for me. For fuck's sake I didn't want you to fall for me at all!" Rukia retorted.

"So that's it, huh? You didn't want me at all in your life. Great. Just great."

"Now that that's out of our system, I suggest we go home and wait until I leave. How 'bout that?" Rukia said, and she walked ahead.

"So we're done. Officially done, is that it?"

"Yes Ichigo, we're done. We're _through_, get it through your thick skull!"

"Fine. I could care less if you show up at prom, I could care less if I see you the next morning!" Ichigo yelled, "And for what it's worth, I'm not going back home with you, I'm going back to my actual house, where my family is."

"Go ahead. I didn't belong here with you in the first place." Rukia replied, not even stopping to turn around and look at him.

Not being able to see his broken-hearted face.

* * *

As Rukia entered the empty apartment, thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. She shut the door behind her and crashed onto the couch. She didn't know what came over her. After what Renji said the day before, the simple question that hit her like a boulder, continued to weigh her shoulders down. Now, she changed it all, she didn't have that rock, she pushed that rock away… but why did she feel so much heavier?

"No, this is how it's supposed to be," she grit her teeth and covered her wet eyes with her palms, "this is how it should be." Tears fell down her cheeks. "What if this isn't what I want?" She sobbed, more than the night her vice-captain died in her arms. "This is how it should be… how it should be…" she repeated, her voice cracking and weak.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on his dad's door. He stood, waiting, not knowing what to expect. Finally, the door swung open to reveal his dad's surprised face.

"Ichigo! What's my gorgeous son doing here?" He grinned, grabbing Ichigo into a manly hug. The orange haired teen stayed silent, looking at his feet. Isshin's joyful face transformed into an extremely serious one, "come in son."

Ichigo walked in, as he took off his shoes, he looked around for his sisters.

"They're at a sleep over. It's just you and me tonight." Isshin replied. "I'll get you some tea."

He plopped down on the couch. He had a headache, his stomach was churning and aching, his heart was tearing into several million pieces. It was more painful than a near death battle.

"Here, drink up," Isshin handed Ichigo a cup of tea. He sat down on the smaller couch adjacent to Ichigo. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Ichigo gulped the hot liquid down his throat. He didn't care if it was scorching; it fixed the numbness that was taking over him.

"We broke up." Ichigo looked at his dad, his eyes full of pain. Isshin just met his gaze, not knowing what to say or how to comfort him. "I thought things were going well."

Silence, then Ichigo sighed.

"What did I do wrong? Am I not worth her attention?"

"Ichigo, you need to know that a relationship like yours is difficult." Isshin said.

"What? Do you know what I've put up with, dad? I went through captains and vice-captains to rescue her. Together we faced hollows and arrancars and…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I just… I just want her back." He admitted weakly.

Isshin stayed silent. Ichigo looked up at him, and shook his head.

"Sorry… can I stay for the night?" He asked.

"Of course son! Anything for you!" Isshin stood up and punched Ichigo hard in the shoulder. Ichigo didn't even bother yelling at him. "If I know anything about you two, it's that you've never failed to stay faithful."

Ichigo dragged his feet up the stairs, and opened the door to his old room. It was empty. He pulled off his shirt and pants, and then crashed onto the bed. He suddenly sat up and punched his pillow, over and over again. His tears slowly falling, it had been a while since he cried. He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. He was angry and hurt, yet he yearned for her, for the one who broke his heart.

For the first time in a long while, he was lost.

* * *

Morning.

Both Ichigo and Rukia woke up with puffy eyes. Well, Rukia more so than Ichigo. He sat in the car with his family, ready for the graduation ceremony.

"Let's go pick up nee-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while, how is she Ichigo?" Karin looked over to Ichigo.

Ichigo stared out the window, his head on his hand.

"Nii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Who? Rukia? Oh, she's fine." He answered, not looking at his sisters. Karin and Yuzu exchanged worried faces.

Isshin parked the car and everyone exited quickly. Ichigo walked a step behind his family, who didn't notice until they entered the school.

"Chin up Ichigo. It's your big day, with or without Rukia." Isshin grinned, rubbing Ichigo's messy mop of hair. "We'll see you on that stage."

Ichigo made his way down the hall to one of the larger classrooms on the main floor. Upon opening the door, he was met by the murmur of excited students. He looked around and found his group friends, but decided to retreat to the corner of the classroom. He sat on the desk, staring out the window. He was still hurt, but this time, he was numb and dazed from the pain. A cellphone ring pierced his thoughts. He jerked up and looked around for the familiar noise.

"Kuchiki! Turn that phone off!"

"Sorry ma'am," she opened the phone, and Ichigo watched as her expression changed into a serious one. She exited the room. Ichigo followed.

Rukia was already at the school doors when Ichigo exited the busy classroom. He ran after her, his mind empty. He pushed the doors open and found himself looking around for her presence.

"If you want to help with a hollow, do me a favour and quit looking so stupid, let's go." Rukia yelled out from behind him. He whipped around in surprise, and fumbled with his shinigami badge.

They shunpo-ed from roof to roof, the nostalgia hitting Ichigo like a brick.

"Rukia I-"

"There it is," She interrupted, pointing to the unusually large hollow trying to attack an old soul. They landed on the ground silently as they watched the hollow destroy everything around him.

Rukia made the first move. She ran towards it, disappearing then reappearing to cut off its large arms. The hollow shrieked, and fell back. Ichigo cut the mask in half with ease. He walked over to the old man and smiled.

"You're safe now."

"What was that?" He asked, shaking.

"That was a hollow. It's an evil spirit," Ichigo answered, "but now it's time for you to move on."

"Wait, not just yet, may I see my wife before I go?"

They walked down the streets of Karakura towards a familiar shop. It was the boutique that they visited the day before. The man stayed outside, looking into the store window, staring at the old woman that Ichigo met not so long ago.

"I miss her terribly, but I'm glad to see that her business is doing well." He said.

"I met her the other day," Ichigo said, "She has a beautiful smile."

"That's the first thing I fell in love with." He grinned. "I'm ready." At this moment Ichigo stepped back, and Rukia handled the rest. As the spirit turned into a butterfly and flew away, the lady from the shop rushed outside, and stared at it, tears falling from her face.

"We should go, the graduation is around our name by now," Rukia said, the scene not fazing her one bit.

She disappeared, Ichigo's mood darkened even more as he followed.

* * *

"Kuchiki, Rukia," The principal called out. "Kuchiki, Rukia?"

Rukia walked into the hall calmly, with Ichigo behind her, and made her way up the steps.

"Congratulations," the principal replied, "still tardy as usual." He smiled. Rukia returned his smile and made her way back to her seat.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo," Ichigo stood up, his usual air of delinquency apparent to the others, but it was different for Rukia, she saw him more depressed than ever. "Congratulations, you have graduated with great marks." Ichigo bowed, then left to sit in his seat.

The ceremony ended, and everybody proceeded outside to take pictures. The sound of excited families rose in the air.

"Say cheese!" Isshin exclaimed, as Ichigo's friends all posed for a picture. "Great, great, now, throw hats in the air! 3, 2, 1!" Hats flew.

"I better get these pictures," Chizuru said.

"Ah, I can't believe we graduated already," Keigo replied, "I'll miss all the babes in this school, I'm sure they'll miss me."

"No, I don't think so," Tatsuki said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Uryu replied, everyone looked around.

"Just listen will you!" A yell sounded.

"That was… Ichigo, wasn't it?" Tatsuki asked. They ran towards the sound.

"I won't listen Ichigo, because there's nothing more to be said!" Rukia yelled back.

"It can't end like this. What have I done that was so wrong?" He asked.

"Oh crap, looks like a really bad fight." Mizuro added, as the group hid in the bushes to watch.

"Nothing, you've done nothing wrong Ichigo." Rukia replied, her voice barely audible.

"Then why? This makes no sense!"

"Because we make no sense. _Us_. We're never going to work out!" Rukia began to leave in quick steps.

"Rukia don't leave." Ichigo demanded, Rukia paid no heed, "Rukia damn it, at least look at me when I talk!" He grabbed her thin arm and pulled her back. Rukia whipped around, with tears in her eyes. Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"NO! ICHIGO, YOU MADE THE LOVELY KUCHIKI-SAN CRY!" Keigo said in anguish. The rest of the group hushed him.

"I'm listening," Rukia said. Ichigo cursed under his breath and looked away, not knowing what to say. "Well?" Ichigo pulled her into his arms. Rukia tried to push him away.

"Don't. Don't even try to make me let go…"

There was a painful silence, as Ichigo held her tighter.

"If this… if this is what you want, at least still be my date for prom… please?" His heart continued to tear into pieces. Rukia kicked him in the shin. Ichigo fell back slightly, letting go and grabbing his leg. "What the hell!"

"Fine." Rukia answered, looking away, and wiping her tears. Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I said fine. I'll still be your date. I don't want the others to see you like this. It's absolutely pitiful." She turned, and walked away. This time, Ichigo let her leave.

"Isn't it a little too late for that?" Keigo added. Tatsuki punched him.

* * *

**A/N:** OMGGG, I FINALLY UPDATED! And… yeah that was a doozy. Don't worry there's about two more chapters to go. I hope things aren't too OMG sudden you know? Anyway I'm off to reread my entire story to see if I left any holes. If you have any comments/concerns please leave them in a review! I really appreciate them. =) SORRY I'M SO LATE, I HAD MAAAAAJOR BRAIN BLOCK. LIKE MAAJOR.


	15. Prom

**Fall in Love Like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter 15: Prom**

_*Chapter theme song: Faber Drive, You and I Tonight, when this song is mentioned, please listen to it as you read if you can.  
_

* * *

Rukia sat in her room in a daze as she prepared for the big event. She put on Ichigo's birthday present, the stunning diamond earrings and a simple necklace to match. Her hair was in a messy up-do with her stray bang clipped to the side. As she put on the finishing touches of her make up, she sighed.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The plan was to meet at Orihime's place and everyone would hop on the limo for the ride to the banquet hall, which was quite a ways away. She stood gracefully, taking soft steps, towards the entrance, and she grabbed her purse. She slipped her heels over her chrome painted toenails, and opened the door. She glanced at the mirror in the hallway, and made sure everything was neatly placed. The white gown that the old woman at the shop made her was perfect. The sleeves were tied around the back of her neck, resulting in a low v that stopped below her breasts, which finished off with silver lace around her abdomen. She wondered if it was too showy, but decided to keep it as is, for it flaunted her body. The rest of the dress continued down her body and up to her ankles, the ends almost touching her feet. She took a look back at the empty house, and then proceeded to lock the door with a jingle of her keys.

Her heels clicked on the asphalt and she looked around, the feel of the breeze on her bare neck, and the stillness of the night was welcoming. As she approached Orihime's apartment, he heard the sounds of overjoyed teens and Keigo's screaming. As soon as they came to view, the first person Rukia saw was Ichigo, his face full of pain. Her heart broke. Suddenly he looked up. She was caught off guard and looked at him in surprise, and blushed.

Ichigo smiled.

His friends noticed his face, and turned to look at Rukia. She smiled at them, as she entered the circle, they gawked.

"Kuchiki-san, you look beautiful!" Keigo exclaimed, not knowing what to do with her. "You're like starlight, in an empty night sky." He grinned.

"Ah! The limo is here!" Orihime exclaimed. After they took a few pictures, they proceeded inside.

The limo was long. It had lights that blinked several different colours, the radio was playing in the background, the windows were tinted and there was a line of champagne glasses firmly secured to one side. It was classy. Everybody was excitedly talking about the event, trying to predict what he or she could.

Ichigo took this chance to talk to his date.

"You look amazing," he started, his smile soft but painful. Rukia returned his smile.

"Thanks, as do you." She looked at his suit, it was the blackest of black, with a white polo underneath unbuttoned once and he luckily matched with Rukia, although she told him nothing about her dress. He looked handsome.

"Of course, I can rock any suit," Ichigo chuckled, and he took her hand. Rukia blushed and looked away. "I have something for you."

Rukia watched as Ichigo dug through his pockets and pulled two boxes of pure white flowers. She looked at them in a confused way, which was until the entire limo exploded into woos and awes.

"Wait, what's that for?" She looked up at Ichigo with curious eyes.

"I'm not really sure myself, but I think it's a way to show that you're my date," he smirked. "First I'll put yours on."

He opened the plastic box and gently pulled out the pure white orchid flower, the lace following behind it. He looked at Rukia, and she put up her wrist. He tied the lace snugly around her thin wrist, and smiled as he finished. Rukia did the same, except she pinned Ichigo's to his chest.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked, smirking confidently. "It took a while to pick it out, but I was told that this flower represented delicate beauty." Rukia blushed.

"And I'm guessing you think you're a delicate beauty?" She laughed. Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"No you midget. It means you're a delicate beauty!" He yelled, caught off guard.

"Well finally Ichigo admitted something in front of us," Tatsuki grinned.

"It's about time, you've been hiding so many secrets from us," Mizuro added, chuckling.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and smiled. "Don't be upset idiot, this night is for the both of us after all." The orange-haired teen smirked.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the spring prom!" Orihime said excitedly into the microphone. "Dinner will be served shortly, now's the time to sit at your assigned tables!"

There was a murmur of excitement as the seniors took their seats.

"The dance will be kicked off right after dinner, so enjoy," Uryu said smugly, wearing a white suit with a light blue polo underneath.

"I wonder what we'll eat," Orihime asked Uryu, as he escorted her down the stage stairs.

"We'll just have to see then," He smiled. "You look gorgeous by the way." Uryu scanned her light blue gown; it wrapped around her chest and had a single strap over her right shoulder. It hid her bust, but not too much.

Orihime blushed, "ah no… I just… you look nice too, Ishida-kun." She smiled.

Rukia surveyed the table in front of her, and looked at the vast array of spoons and forks around her plate. She didn't know what to do with so many. Ichigo laughed, and then teased her, which resulted in a punch to the rib.

"Jeeze, you don't have to hit me." He glared.

"It's your fault for insulting me," She crossed her arms. Ichigo laughed.

"If you want, I can feed you." He whispered into her ear.

"No thanks, idiot," she scowled, sticking her tongue out.

Dinner came and passed. Rukia and Ichigo genuinely had fun. It was written all over their faces. It was time for the dance.

Music boomed loudly over the speakers as the students grouped onto the dance floors and jumped up and down to the most recent songs. It was here that Rukia left Ichigo for the washroom. He waited in the lobby by himself; there weren't very many people there at the moment. The instant he heard the click of heels, he whipped around, and there she was.

"You don't need to be so frantic. I'll be here all night." Rukia laughed. "Let's go." Ichigo frowned and stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a closet nearby. Once inside Rukia took a breath.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" She asked. It was dark. All she felt was his warmth, his strong arms around her, supporting her thin frame.

"If you hug me any tighter, you're going to ruin my hair." Rukia said as a joke. She felt his head brush by her cheek and rest on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ichigo whispered, "nothing's wrong midget." Rukia sighed, and placed her hands on his cheeks. Though she couldn't see, she looked up to where she thought his eyes would be.

"If nothing's wrong, then you wouldn't sound so upset, stupid," she said. Suddenly Ichigo leaned in and kissed her, he held her tighter.

Rukia closed her eyes. She received the kiss passionately knowing that she would miss it. That she would miss _him_. Ichigo's eyes were shut tightly as well, his heart racing and his body heating up. He didn't care about what was going outside; he was busy savoring the woman in his arms, the feel of her skin on his fingertips, her lips on his, and the passion that pulsed in his veins.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said breathlessly. Said teen then kissed her on the cheek, on her jaw, and then her neck.

"Don't leave," he whispered, as he untied the strap around her neck. He kissed her forehead, and then kissed her on the lips once more.

Rukia was helpless; she felt his hands travel down her bare back and around her abdomen. She stifled her moans. His touch was exhilarating. She felt his hard member against her leg, and realized that this was going too far again, but she couldn't stop. She wanted more. He responded accordingly, as if he read her mind, his hands reached into her garment and just when he was about to stimulate her further, she grabbed his arm.

"Stop Ichigo…" she said, breathing heavily and collapsing onto him. "Not here… not now."

"I can't, I don't want to." Ichigo replied in a harsh whisper, and kissed her again, this time rougher and more intensely. He licked her neck down to her chest and Rukia reacted wildly. She grabbed his suit jacket and pulled off his shoulders, dropping it carelessly onto the floor, along with Ichigo's tie. As she unbuttoned his polo, while he kissed her neck, she paused.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"We've got to stop," she pulled up the cloth that tied her dress around her neck. "It's gone far enough Ichigo." He said nothing, and put his own clothes back on as well.

"Can't you at least say you enjoyed it?" He asked, as he watched Rukia open the door to the lobby. Rukia turned around, and smiled.

"Of course I did," she replied, a light pink gracing her fine skin.

Ichigo followed behind Rukia as the made their way back to the dance hall. That was when Rukia saw Tatsuki running towards her.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" She grinned, grabbing Rukia into a choke-hold.

"We?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Uryu said, coming out of the hall as well. "It's about time we take pictures right?"

The large group of teens clustered in front of the camera, making sure everybody was visible. The photographer gladly took pictures for them and then they left, laughter rang through the lobby. Rukia smiled, as she watched everyone around her interact, she felt herself tear up. But as she practiced all her life, not one tear left her eyes.

A few hours later, and a bunch of wild dancing, came the slow love songs, the last of the evening. Rukia sat at a table, sipping water as she watched couples hold each other, swaying.

"Rukia," Ichigo appeared beside her, hand held out and smirking confidently, "com

e on." The raven-haired shinigami smiled, and followed him out onto the dance floor.

"Be sure not to step on my feet," Rukia laughed, as their hands joined, his left on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

"You know," Ichigo looked around at the various couples dancing, "this isn't how they're doing it." Rukia looked around as well. Couples were literally hugging each other and swaying back and forth.

"That looks suffocating," she admitted.

"After we were hidden in a closet?" Ichigo smirked, and pulled Rukia close, his arms around her waist. Rukia smiled, and placed her arms on his.

"I guess this works better," Rukia laughed, Ichigo gazed into her eyes, studying every feature on her face.

"Rukia, I-"

"Alright everyone!" Orihime's voice rang through the speakers. The couples stopped dancing and looked up. "It's time for your spring king and queen!" The crowd cheered and whistled. "First, the king!" She received the envelope from Ishida and opened it. "And the king is… Kurosaki Ichigo!" The spotlight fell on Ichigo as cheering erupted from the crowd.

"The queen," Ishida started, "is… Inoue Orihime." Silence fell among the crowd. Inoue looked at Ishida in shock, not knowing what to say. All eyes were on Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo's gorgeous date.

Rukia started to clap. Their peers looked around in question, but then started clapping as well. "Go Ichigo," Rukia said, patting him on the back.

"But Rukia-"

"Don't do it for me," Rukia smiled, "do it for her." Ichigo met eyes with Orihime who had a look of forlorn on her face. "C'mon strawberry, don't be shy!" Rukia elbowed him in the back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Ichigo replied with a scowl etched on his face. He walked past the people cheering for him, and kept his eyes on Orihime, who looked surprised. When he arrived on the stage, he was offered a crown but refused. "So what now?" He asked the busty girl.

"We're supposed to dance together," Orihime replied, not looking him in the eyes.

"I see," he said, glancing at Rukia who smiled at him. "Well okay." Faber Drive's You and I Tonight played throughout the hall.

Ichigo took Orihime's hand and placed his other on her waist. Orihime smiled, and did the same. All around Rukia, couples were dancing; more were running up to dance to the song. She sighed, was that a good decision on her part? She gracefully left the dance floor, and sat at a nearby table, watching as the man she adored dancing with Orihime.

Ichigo looked around for Rukia, and found her at the table.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, "why did you agree to dance with me?" Ichigo looked at her in surprise, and then looked away in pain. "This is one of the last songs you know, go get Kuchiki-san now, and you can finish it off."

"It's alright," Ichigo said, "Rukia wouldn't want me to leave you like this."

* * *

Tatsuki weaved her way around the tables, and ran to the lobby. She felt a familiar rieatsu and chased it, her heart pounding. As she expected, there he was, wearing a suit and sunglasses. She smirked and ran towards him, only to find Rukia zooming past her.

* * *

"Why now?" Rukia whispered to herself, as she read the text message. She glanced up at Ichigo who was talking to Orihime, and bit her lip. At that moment, Ichigo met her eyes and saw everything.

He watched as her worried expression turned into a sad one as she closed the cell phone, he watched as she ran to the exit, and he watched while his heart broke into pieces. He looked at Orihime with a pained expression, as if apologizing, wanting to leave to go to Rukia. Orihime realized what he wanted, and let go. In an instant, Ichigo jumped off the stage and ran towards the exit as well.

As he weaved through tables, he was stopped. Renji stood in front of him. "I don't think you'll want to do that." Ichigo looked at him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about Renji? Get out of the way."

"I would, but then your pretty little friend would be in danger now wouldn't she?" Renji smirked. Ichigo whipped around and saw the soul reapers around Orihime as they forcefully removed her hairpins. Ishida was trapped as well, held back by the same people.

"Let them go," Ichigo muttered.

"Choose, Ichigo."

* * *

The rain fell in buckets outside the hall. Drenching Rukia's form as she raced to the parking lot. Her hair fell out of place, and the sadness in her eyes vivid. She didn't want to go, not yet. She didn't know he'd be here this early, Renji was right; she wasn't ready to leave yet. Rukia stopped, in front of a tall dark figure. She walked closer, and as gracefully as she could, she bowed. Byakuya stared down at her, his eyes as cold as ever.

"You know better than to be playing silly little dress up games," Byakuya said harshly. "Are you ready to leave?" Rukia looked up and shook her head.

"Not yet nii-sama, I still have a few things to-"

"If you aren't ready by now, you're never going to be ready, I'll send for your things after we arrive at soul society." Rukia looked at him in surprise, then looked away, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Ichigo cursed under his breath. Should he go after Rukia? Or should he stay here and protect his friends?

"Renji!" A familiar voice called out. Renji whipped his head around and saw her. Her black gown wrapping around her body gracefully, the slit on the side showing off her leg. "Let them go." Renji sighed.

"You don't want to go get caught in this mess, do you?"

With an angry yell, Tatsuki tackled Renji onto the floor, "go, Ichigo!" Ichigo hesitated. "I said _go_!" The orange haired teen jumped over their bodies and was out the door.

"You don't understand," Renji looked up at her with cold eyes, "my orders were to kill anyone of his friends if he left the hall."

"Why?" Tatsuki asked, her voice shaking. Renji looked up at her in surprise. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Why would you come back for Ichigo and not for me?" Not knowing how to react or comfort her, Renji sat up. "Don't hurt my friends." Tatsuki said as she wiped her eyes, the strength in her voice returning. "Let them go Renji, or I'll beat you up myself."

There was a brief pause, as they locked stares, red eyes against brown ones.

"Fine." Renji replied and started talking into a small microphone he pulled from his pocket. Tatsuki looked at him in surprise, she didn't think it would be that easy. "Well then," Renji started, standing up before the girl on her knees. "We might as well dance."

Tatsuki stared up at Renji, who was smirking. She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Ichigo raced down the pavement, following the strong rieatsu that he recognized as Byakuya. He wanted her back by his side; in his mind he didn't see any good reason for Rukia to go. As he turned the bend, he saw her. Drenched from the rain, walking behind her brother into the open gate, he was just in time.

"Rukia!" He called out with all his might. Rukia turned around, she watched him appear before her panting. "Don't go." Rukia smiled, a tear escaped her eyes.

"No, Ichigo I have to go," she replied.

"No you don't! You can stay Rukia, you've stayed all this time why are you leaving now?"

"I don't have a reason to be here anymore Ichigo, my time here is done."

"Don't talk like that," the orange-haired teen glared at her. "Don't talk like you're never coming back." They stared at each other for a few seconds, Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not," Rukia answered. He looked at her in sadness, and put a hand to his head.

"Why not?"

"Because she already signed a contract," Byakuya intervened. "It is also against the laws of Soul Society to stay too long in the human world, it is viewed as having a second life. Luckily, being nobles, they don't step into our affairs."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya with a glare, "we've broken many rules Byakuya, why does it matter if your sister breaks a few rules to be happy?"

"Happiness is a fickle thing, the best place to be happy is to be home, and she does not belong here and never will." Byakuya turned gracefully, "let us go, Rukia."

"Goodbye Ichigo," Rukia smiled painfully.

"Kurosaki, you are also banned from our grounds," Byakuya added.

"What! So I can't even visit her?" Ichigo yelled.

"Byakuya nii-sama!"

"Do not go against me Rukia, I do these things to protect our family honour," Byakuya disappeared through the gate.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"Goodbye," she replied without turning around, dropping the corsage that Ichigo tied around her wrist earlier that night.

The gates closed. Ichigo stood in the rain, eyes downcast and void.

* * *

"It's about time I go now," Renji said, as he placed his hand on Tatsuki's cheek.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tatsuki asked. Renji looked away, then turned to leave. "Renji!"

"No, you won't."

Tatsuki didn't know what to say, she stood there and watched him walk away, there was nothing she could do, and his world was so far from hers.

* * *

Backstage, oblivious to their peers, Uryuu helped Orihime pick up her pins. She was obviously shaken from the experience, but never failed to give Uryu a smile.

"Are you alright Orihime?" Uryu asked, fixing her hair and placing the pins back to their original places.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "It's strange..." she added.

"What is?"

"I wasn't… hurt… when I let Kurosaki-kun go," Orihime looked up at Uryu in worry. He smiled, and pushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"That's good, it means you've let go," Uryu replied.

"I suppose so, I just hope it turned out well with Kuchiki-san."

* * *

After standing in the same spot for almost ten minutes, Ichigo finally turned to leave. There was nothing on his mind at the moment, he didn't know what to say or do. Once again, he lost her, and maybe this time… for good.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please leave a review (:


	16. Cowards

**Fall in Love Like a Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Sixteen: Cowards**

* * *

Ichigo walked slowly towards the hall. After waiting about twenty minutes in the rain, it still hadn't clicked in his mind that Rukia was gone. He didn't want to believe it.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out from the entrance stairs. Ichigo didn't bother looking up. Orihime quickly sent her fairies to create an umbrella above his head. "If you don't hurry you'll get sick!"

Ichigo didn't care.

Eventually, he arrived inside, still dripping wet, despite Orihime's makeshift umbrella. His friends surrounded him, their faces worried, and waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't bring her back," Ichigo stated glumly, looking away in pain. There was a tense silence.

"We can always get her Kurosaki," suggested Uryu.

"No," he replied, "Byakuya won't let me see her. With his influence up there, I'm sure he made it so that I can't even go to Soul Society."

"There's always a way, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime added.

"No. It's too late. We can't rescue her." He glared at his friends. "I won't rescue her. Not this time."

He fled. His friends watched in shock, he was usually ready to save a friend at anytime. What changed?

* * *

Days passed. No one had seen Ichigo ever since prom. No one had heard of him, let alone spoke to him. He was hiding in his apartment. Not wanting to come out, even the teen's family tried to get him to come out. Nothing worked. After a day or so, they finally gave up on him.

"Tch," Ichigo muttered as he rummaged through the fridge. "No food." He sighed. "What was I expecting anyway? I destroyed every plate I made ever since I locked myself in here."

He really hadn't eaten for days. He wasn't sleeping either.

'You're really sickening King, absolutely _pathetic_.' His hollow commented.

'Don't start anything, let him mourn his loss.' Old man Zangetsu cut in.

Ichigo just sighed out loud, and fell back on the couch. Of course he knew he was pathetic. He didn't need his own damn hollow to point it out.

'Just forget about that chick,' he piped in again, 'she clearly didn't care about you.'

'That's enough Hichigo.'

'I mean come on, she's nothing anyway – she's flat-chested and about a thousand years old now. Unless you're into necrophilia, I would have picked Nel.'

'Ichigo, please ignore him," Zangetsu said calmly.

'Oh please old man, he ain't gonna answer us. He hasn't even said anything to us. It's like he's hiding his thoughts within his thoughts.'

Shut up, Ichigo thought.

'Ah, he's alive!' Hichigo cackled, then disappeared, seemingly satisfied with his victory.

'Ichigo, how long are you going to hide?' Zangetsu asked, before disappearing as well.

"Probably forever old man," he replied out loud.

Ichigo decided a long time ago that Rukia was where she belonged. He convinced himself that she was happier at home, even though he was miserable in his own. He pieced together all her actions and came to the conclusion that she _wanted _to leave. She did constantly worry about what Soul Society would have thought of their get together. About why she didn't want to stay anymore, because 'her time was done', like she was moving on or something. It made sense to him though, since she was a spirit and all. If it made her happy to go back home, and if it made her feel safe, then she should go! She didn't seem to mind just leaving him to rot in a place where he didn't belong in either, being half dead and half alive.

He probably wasn't good enough to protect her. He probably wasn't good enough to even properly say goodbye too. He sighed and flipped over on the couch. It took him days to convince himself that she would be happier over there.

Day one was the day he released his anger all over the house. His room was nearly destroyed; things were out of place all over the house, mirrors broken and plates thrown out windows. Only Rukia's room stayed intact, it's door closed ever since prom.

Day two was the day he cried. No matter how hard he tried to contain himself he didn't know what to do. It was the day that he truly realized Rukia's reasons for leaving and Byakuya's concerns. He felt so lost and unwanted.

Day three was the day he tried to convince himself of those reasons. Repeating the reasons to himself like a madman. His hollow and sword were too shocked to even interrupt the chanting in his head. It was then that Hichigo said something about becoming crazy, and that Ichigo Kurosaki had fully left the world, leaving him the body. Ichigo yelled at him, and cursed, much to the hollow's enjoyment. And it's been continuing for almost two days now.

Ichigo Kurosaki had lost himself.

It was then that Ichigo fell into a much needed, though uneasy, sleep. He had a dream about Rukia, and her smile. He saw her figure in her beautiful white gown, then in his arms, dancing to the music and then the sound of smashing glass. He jerked up, looking around with alert eyes. Nothing. He suddenly heard movement and blocked an attack with his arm. Blood fell onto his leg as he looked up at a familiar angry and red headed friend.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked in surprise. Renji attacked again, Ichigo put up his left arm, blood trickling onto him.

"Don't 'Renji' me. Pull out your damn sword."

"I'm not going to fight you," Ichigo replied, looking away, and dropping his arms.

"I said take out your sword!"

"No!" Ichigo retorted, "Do you want to kill me? Go ahead." Renji looked at him in shock, not knowing what to make of the opening. He sighed in frustration and put his sword away. Then he punched Ichigo across the face.

"Something's wrong with you," he replied, cracking his knuckles. Ichigo glared while rubbing his sore cheek, then looked away. "This place looks horrible by the way. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Ichigo replied, not wanting to expose his weaker side.

"Why haven't I seen you lately?"

"It's not like you called me," Ichigo said in a mocking tone. Renji sighed again and punched Ichigo across the face. "Can you stop punching me?" Ichigo yelled.

"Rukia misses you, you dumb shit."

"Right."

"What? You don't believe me?" Renji looked at him in shock.

"Why would she? She's where she belongs now, she's probably happier over there anyway."

Renji sighed once more, and tried to punch Ichigo, only to be blocked. But he knew better, with his other fist Renji smacked Ichigo across the face as hard as he possibly could. Ichigo fell back onto the couch, and was punched again and again by the red head. Ichigo stopped him and pushed him off.

"Do you even _hear _what you're _saying_?" Renji was enraged, standing up from Ichigo's throw. Ichigo wiped his bloody lip.

"I do, Renji, and Byakuya's right, it's where she belongs," Ichigo said. Renji picked up a cup beside him and launched it at Ichigo who narrowly dodged it. "What the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

"If she's happy she'd be smiling, Ichigo! She _should _be smiling. _If _she were happy, she wouldn't have such a painful look in her eyes. So _no_, Ichigo, I don't think you're hearing what you're saying at all!"

"Maybe I'm not- but damn it I'm doing this for _her_ Renji, not for me! I'm distancing myself because she doesn't want to be hunted down by her own people! I've been hiding in my apartment so that I don't take her away from where she belongs again!"

"You're hiding in this damn apartment for yourself!" Renji yelled at his loudest. "You're just hiding, you're a coward who's afraid to be rejected." Ichigo looked at him in shock, then glared.

"You wouldn't understand." Ichigo replied, then looking away. Renji stomped towards Ichigo, and stood right in front of his face.

"I do, Ichigo, in so many ways, I understand." Renji put his hand to his head, and then grabbed Ichigo by the collar, slamming him onto the wall. "I had her, I had her by my side for years. She could have been mine, even if it wasn't the way you two were… we were best friends damn it, _best friends_!" At this statement, he slammed Ichigo onto the wall again. "I blew my chance. She needed some encouragement… or at least something that made her believe that she wasn't alone… and I…"

"You lost her, just like I did," Ichigo said, not looking at Renji, yet looking past him.

"Because I was a coward. I'll admit it now." Renji let go of Ichigo's shirt and fell back onto the couch.

"But I'm not a coward, I'm doing this for her, I'm not doing this for myself." Ichigo said. Renji shook his head and sighed.

"You're afraid of rejection," Renji stated.

"I'm not! I'm afraid that she won't be happy with me!" Ichigo yelled. Renji looked up in surprise, Ichigo's face full of remorse. "She left so easily – I –"

"There you go. This is for yourself, you started with yourself, Ichigo, and you ended with yourself."

There was a long bitter silence between them, as the two were lost in their own thoughts. Ichigo had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor; his head between his hands, and Renji was just sitting back, looking off into space. He then, cleared his throat.

"So, make a decision, Ichigo. You can wallow here in your own filth and guilt, while Rukia is out there, wrinkles in her brow and her eyes pleading for you. Or, you can get your ass to Soul Society, where I'll be waiting to sneak you in. Your call, idiot." Renji got up, and left the apartment through the window he smashed open.

Ichigo sat there, not bothering to look up.

* * *

Rukia wiped her wet amethyst eyes as she followed behind her brother down the tunnel towards Soul Society, towards her home. For some reason, she wasn't glad at all. She didn't want to go home, at least not in the situation she was in.

"We're almost there," Byakuya stated coldly. Rukia nodded.

I'm sorry Ichigo, she thought.

* * *

"Kuchiki!" A deep voice sounded down the empty office hall. The raven-haired shinigami that was addressed whipped around.

"Yes?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

"The reports you've been giving me lately are trash," the large shinigami male who resembled Chad in a way, slammed the papers onto the floor. "Though you may be a noble and that you just came back, I do not tolerate such garbage in these offices!"

"Of course," Rukia bowed slightly, "my apologies sir." She walked over gracefully and picked up the papers. Then made her way down the hall.

A vein pulsed as she entered her office and slammed the papers onto her desk.

"What the hell does he think he's saying? Sure I've been gone for a while, but it's not like I've become stupider ever since I left the real world! The jerk, I bet he's just doing this to get attention from me or something – I've been getting that a lot lately." Rukia plopped down onto her seat, and grabbed the first report.

She read through it, and actually found several mistakes aside from the marked ones. She was shocked; her work was usually almost spotless. Then, she realized the date. It was the second day after she left Ichigo in the rain. She frowned, and threw out the report, sighing. She glanced at the other papers, and decided not to read through them. She knew perfectly why she was producing such crappy work; it was because a certain hotheaded teen was always on her mind. She organized the papers, and then left her office, deciding that she wasn't ready for work yet.

With much on her mind, she walked down the hall back to her home. Well, that's what she naturally called it; lately it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt more like a prison. Though it was a gorgeous place, it felt empty, and lonely. Byakuya was there of course, but it wasn't like they were the conventional brother and sister, they were more like captain and subordinate, with a strong silent respect for each other.

She crashed onto her bed, and sighed, she actually missed the bed she had back at the human world. What she missed more though, was seeing his face every morning. Every argument they had, every glare exchanged, every kiss and hug shared… she'd kill a thousand hollows for one of those right now.

"I want to see you Ichigo," she whispered.

Strangely though, she was glad that he didn't follow her to Soul Society. This way he'd be safe, and live a normal life as a teenager. It was a bittersweet happiness that she was graced with as she realized this. Maybe he'll fall in love with someone in his adult years, get married and have kids. Her heart broke. She sighed and turned over, it's all right though, it's not like she wanted to stop that from happening. Being in love meant that despite your heartache, you want the significant other to be happy.

"I guess I'm never going to be fully happy," she chuckled. Well, that's fine, she thought. She had lived years unhappy, with short-lived moments of sunshine peeking through her lonely grey clouds.

She had cried her tears days before, the same time as Ichigo was. She tried escaping from Byakuya, which was something she never imagined doing, and it didn't work out either. She was dragged to her room like a prisoner. It was then Byakuya placed her into a job in their division, a simple desk job, that he knew would keep her busy. But even that didn't work.

A tear suddenly escaped her amethyst eye, and she gasped, wiping it away. Wondering why in the world she was crying. She stood up, and then walked to the cherry blossom filled backyard. The weather was amazing, the wind was fresh, but to her it was depressing. Everything was dull.

"Rukia," a voice sounded.

"Yes, Renji?" She replied, without turning around to look at him. Renji walked up towards her, only to be stopped, "that's far enough. What is it, vice-captain?"

Renji frowned and looked away, "I… I visited Ichigo today." Rukia whipped around, the tears on her eyes flying from the speed.

"You what?" Rukia asked, wiping her tears away.

"He's doing fine," Renji muttered, looking up at her with a hurt look on.

"Of course. He's Ichigo." Rukia smiled. Her heart breathed a relieved sigh. "Is that all you have to say?" Renji nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed." Rukia turned around once more, to look up at the sky. Renji turned to leave, "and Renji," he paused.

"Don't visit him anymore."

Renji looked at Rukia in surprise, then sighed, and walked away. If he had seen the look of depression on Rukia's face, he would have gone against her order. But he already knew of how much pain she was in.

"I'm glad… he's doing well," Rukia smiled as the tears travelled down her porcelain cheeks.

"Uh… Kuchiki-san?" Hanataro called out, bowing slightly.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to tell you how Ichigo is _really _doing," he said, a little nervous. Rukia turned and shook her head.

"There's nothing more you can tell me than what Renji already has."

"Well yes but – I heard something quite different from Abarai-san." Hanataro put a finger to his chin, contemplating on whether he should really tell her.

"Go ahead," Rukia said, smiling.

"The truth is, Ichigo is doing really badly. I heard he nearly destroyed his apartment back home, and that he hasn't left the house at all." Rukia looked at Hanataro in surprise. "In fact, Abarai-san went to see Ichigo not because he wanted to see how he was doing, but because he wanted you to be rescued from this place."

"And?" Rukia asked, her eyes starting to cloud. Hanataro looked up at her in worry.

"Kurosaki-san didn't say anything about rescuing anyone, he just sat there, grieving." Hanataro sighed. Rukia smiled a painful smile.

"I'm glad, he's actually listening to me this time."

"Kuchiki-san I think he'll come rescue you!"

"But what's there to rescue me from? I'm perfectly safe here at home." Rukia chuckled.

"But that doesn't mean you're happy."

Rukia looked at him in surprise. Hanataro then bowed and ran off to his duties.

Of course she was happy. At least… she was content enough to live on. Besides, there was really nothing to rescue her from. But that didn't mean she didn't want to see him… tears fell from her eyes once more.

"Ichigo, this time, I'll let you rescue me with no hesitation," she laughed, "that's if you do come."

* * *

Renji casually strolled down the streets of Karakura. He didn't know why he went back, but he enjoyed getting away from work in the meanwhile. As he turned a corner, he saw her. Tatsuki glared at Renji, and stomped towards him. She then grabbed him and dragged him to an empty alley where she slammed him onto the wall of the old building.

"Where is she?" Tatsuki asked. Renji looked at her with indifference.

"Where's who?"

"Where's Rukia?" Tatsuki replied, slamming him onto the wall again.

"She's in Soul Society, where else?" Renji answered, brushing off her grip. "But why don't you ask me what you really want to know?" Tatsuki looked at him in anger.

"Why don't you visit me anymore?" She asked bluntly. Renji shrugged.

"I lost interest," he replied.

"No you didn't, you're here aren't you?" She said, staring him down. "Don't you even care about me? Were you just playing around with me?"

"Since when did you become such a girl? What happened to the tough Tatsuki who seemed lesbian?"

"She fell in love, Renji. And in such a short time… the worst part is that I fell for you!" She yelled, "_You_! A shinigami! A red head! A jerk! An asshole! The kind of guy who leaves just when she wants him as much as he seemed to want her!"

"I do not just leave." Renji glared, talking right in front of her face. "I stay okay? I stay for years! I don't know when to give up, I don't know when to make a move, I…"

"I'm not Rukia, Renji." Tatsuki said, swallowing the pain in her throat. Renji looked at her in surprise.

"That's not what I meant."

"Of course that's what you meant. That and the fact that you're nothing but a coward." Tatsuki said, clenching her hands into fists. "That you're afraid to fall in love because you don't think you're good enough."

"I'm not a coward." Renji muttered. Tatsuki punched him across the face, and he staggered back in surprise.

"You _are _a coward Abarai Renji! You have no guts to go after what you want!"

"I _do _have the guts to go after what I want!" Renji yelled, ignoring the pain in his cheek.

"Then _go_! Go get her back. Go rescue her. Go get what you want." Tatsuki said, her eyes tearing, all while glaring at the red headed shinigami.

"Fine." Renji grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a long kiss. He pulled away after what seemed like hours to the both of them, and they stood there, frozen and red. "I'm sorry if that's not what you-"

"No! No! It's… I…" Tatsuki stammered. Renji smiled, Tatsuki looked away, still blushing.

He kissed her on the cheek, and rubbed her hair. She punched him in the gut, and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought that's what you wanted too!" Renji exclaimed, a look of guilt forming on his face.

"I know!" Tatsuki replied without turning around. "It's just that it surprised me…" she turned around, her face still bright red, "that's all."

Renji smirked, and walked towards her, then grabbed her hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Because in the midst of sadness, there is always happiness between Shoujo characters. I apologize for the really late update. This chapter had two versions, the first one just didn't work for me, so I rewrote it, and this is how it ended up. I must say I like this one a lot better. I hope you do too! Please review, and oh, if I left any plot holes, can you please notify me? I want to fully finish this… like how a Shoujo would. If you want to learn more about me (rofl I doubt) follow me on tumblr: .com Wheee I can't wait to write the next chapter! *dances


	17. Take Me Away

**Fall In Love Like A Shoujo Manga**

**Chapter Seventeen: Take Me Away**

* * *

Rukia sat in her garden all night thinking about Ichigo, and wondering if she really deserved a rescue. Not only that, but also wondering whether he would really come to rescue her at all. She sighed. She was such a loser, sitting and waiting like a princess. She sat up, and walked gracefully towards her room, her silk robe flowing behind her.

"I don't think I should get my hopes up," she laughed, "Ichigo has a life now, and I don't want to destroy that."

* * *

Ichigo sat in the same exact position that Renji left him in the other day. He stood up, his bones creaking, and sighed. Looking around at the miserable looking apartment, he decided to clean up. A few hours later, he was done, though the window was still waiting for repair. He scratched the back of his head, and wandered into Rukia's room. He walked in slowly, and sat on her bed, looking at her things with a soft smile on his lips. He could still smell a faint lavender scent as a cool breeze entered the room.

It was then he knew what he wanted. He knew that he needed to see her. He doesn't have to rescue her, and if she wanted to come back home with him, he hoped, he'd take her back and hide her for as long as she needed. His gentle smile morphed into his usual confident smirk.

* * *

Urahara dusted the shop, something he was forced to do by Yoruichi who complained about the dreariness of his shop. She said something about attracting real costumers other than spiritual ones. _But that wasn't what it was for! _Urahara muttered to himself, glaring at the feather duster. It was then the shop entrance bell rang.

"Ah, welcome to-" Urahara started without looking up, and once he did he was actually surprised to see Ichigo. "Well, long time no see Kurosaki Ichigo." He fanned the feather duster at his face, which caused clouds of dust to block his view.

"I'd like to go to Soul Society," Ichigo said, as Urahara coughed at the dust.

"What?" Urahara looked at him in shock. "You are aware that you are not to step foot there aren't you?" Ichigo just stared at him, not saying a word. Urahara shrugged. "Guess it can't be helped."

He walked into one of the sliding doors, disappearing for a few minutes, and then reappearing with a brown cloth that looked similar to the flying cape that Yoruichi gave him previously.

"This, will hide your rieatsu," Urahara explained, "seeing as this seems to be an undercover mission, you'll need this greatly. Now, as how to get there…"

"I'll take you," Yoruichi chimed in. "It won't be as tricky as rescuing Rukia the last time, but more subtle, one of the holes Urahara and I invented."

"I wish you luck, Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded, and followed Yoruichi inside.

He stood before the portal in his bankai form, ready to expect the unexpected as he put on the rieatsu hiding cape around his neck. He then followed Yoruichi into the dark portal; they walked for a few minutes in silence, and then arrived at a green meadow.

"I had some noble connection here in the past, if you follow that path, you can go straight to the Kuchiki residence." Yoruichi smiled at him. Ichigo just nodded, eyes straight ahead. Yoruichi sighed, and then patted him on the head. "Just follow your heart Ichigo." He sighed, and then began to walk.

He followed the path straight to a wooden fence. He looked around for a gate, and found none, so he climbed over the fence instead. He had difficulty however, and fell on Renji who happened to pass by. Renji cursed and stood up, he looked at Ichigo in shock.

"What… how'd you get here?" Renji asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Urahara."

"Glad to be seeing you, buddy. Rukia's in her quarters right now, follow me." Renji led him past several gardens, and ducked from many servants. Finally, they arrived at Rukia's quarters.

"She's inside." Renji said, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo stood there, rigid. "What's up man? Normally you'd run in there like no tomorrow."

"Nothing, nothing's up." Ichigo said without turning to Renji.

"You've become pathetic Ichigo,"Renji said and then kicked him through the open door.

Rukia whipped around at the sound of the crash, and was shocked to see Ichigo there, grumbling and dusting himself. He noticed her presence as well, and then took a second to close the door behind him, after making sure Renji was gone. He turned around, and then locked stares with Rukia.

"I've come to get you," Ichigo said, looking away in uncertainty. Rukia stood up from her seat, and then walked slowly towards him. She placed a hand on his face, and he looked at her, in shock. For on her face was the look of utter happiness, tears falling and a soft smile on her lips.

"Hi, how have you been?" She sniffled, as she wiped away her tears. Ichigo smiled.

"I've been doing okay," he replied, wiping her tears away for her. "Why are you crying? Did you think I wouldn't come get you?"

Rukia shook her head, "after what I heard from Renji, I was so worried." Ichigo frowned.

"That I became pathetic and defeated?" Ichigo replied. Rukia looked up at him in worry.

"You're not the only one, Ichigo."

There was silence. Ichigo played with her hair, and then let it fall from his fingertips. He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. Rukia breathed out slowly, her eyes closed. Ichigo continued to kiss her face, and eventually reached her lips. He looked into her eyes, and she stared back.

"I missed you," Rukia whispered. Ichigo leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle and sweet kiss.

"I did too." He hugged her, trying to stop his eyes from tearing. What had he become?

How can one woman and such a bond become the near death of him?

"Take me away Ichigo," Rukia said, her voice muffled in his garments. Ichigo was surprised at this, and let go of her, not knowing how to react.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her sincerely.

"Yes, for once, I'd like to follow what I really want." She replied. Ichigo turned around, as if thinking, and then turned back to her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you're starting to live like me," he laughed. Rukia smiled.

"What? You mean living foolishly?" She teased; Ichigo picked her up in his arms, and hid her in his cloak.

"This will hide our rieatsus completely, just don't suffocate midget," he said, checking the garden for anyone unexpected.

"It'll be hard not to, especially in the way you're holding me." Rukia pushed him away. Ichigo stared at her.

"What?" Rukia asked, thinking there was something on her face. Suddenly, Ichigo kissed her passionately, pressing her against the wall. He pulled away, staring at her red face.

"You're cute," he smirked almost devilishly, and picked her blushing self up in his arms once more.

He looked around for Renji, and found him, standing guard at one of the paths. Ichigo waved him over, but Renji waved him over instead, signaling that it was safe. The orange-headed shinigami ran towards Renji, and then they ran alongside each other. They both jumped over the fence, and finally shunpo-ed to the portal where Yoruichi stood waiting.

"Ready? Are we all here?" She asked, looking around for Rukia. Ichigo opened his cloak, and Rukia nodded. "Very well, you don't need to hide while we pass, it's basically hidden from anything that can sense rieatsu here."

As Rukia walked out, and hugged Renji goodbye, she saw him.

"Rukia, do not go into that portal," Byakuya muttered, walking towards the group gracefully, his stare landing on Ichigo's angry one.

"Don't go near her," Ichigo said, standing in front of Rukia, his glare still strong.

"You are in no position to order me around Kurosaki. Do you realize what you are doing? You are kidnapping a noble from a world that you were denied entry from."

"I don't care, I've done worse," Ichigo replied, grabbing Rukia's hand behind him.

"What do you wish to achieve by doing this? You are only taking her away from where she belongs," Byakuya said, eyes cold.

"She belongs with me Byakuya."

Byakuya glared, and pulled out his sword, Ichigo did the same, already in bankai.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to fight you again." Ichigo smirked. Rukia suddenly ran in front of her brother.

"Nii-sama, I apologize but… I want to stay with Ichigo," Rukia said, her head bowed.

"Come on Byakuya, let them have their freedom. They're probably bound to each other for eternity anyway," Yoruichi cut in.

"You do not understand, I plan to have Rukia become the next head of the family. You cannot run from responsibility forever."

"We won't," Rukia replied, her head still down, "but I want to be with Ichigo until he passes in the real world."

"I do not see the point in that, he is eventually going to come back to Soul Society after he passes his natural life. Now get out of the way Rukia, I will kill this boy myself." Byakuya said, refusing to falter.

"Look, Byakuya, you've been through a lot of shit, I understand. But was it not you who broke the rules to marry Rukia's sister? You did this out of love, and yet you won't let Rukia be happy?" Ichigo said. Byakuya looked at him, then looked at Rukia, who was still bowed down.

After a long silence, Byakuya sighed.

"Is this what you truly wish to do, Rukia?" He asked, his voice a little gentler than before. Rukia looked up at him in surprise.

"Yes… this is what I wish to do… Byakuya nii-sama," she bowed again.

"Then, do as you wish," Byakuya said, turning to leave. Rukia suddenly jumped on him, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you… nii-sama," Rukia said, "I'll visit, I promise."

From the other side, Byakuya smiled faintly, though no one but he would ever know.

"I will be waiting."

"Thanks Byakuya, I'll take care of her," Ichigo said. Byakuya turned slightly, his eyes narrow.

"Do not think that this means I approve of you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo glared at him, and then they left the grounds.

* * *

They arrived at Karakura by nightfall.

"Thanks Yoruichi, Urahara," Ichigo said, as he slipped into his body, and Rukia into hers.

"Take care of each other now," Urahara replied as he fanned himself.

Ichigo and Rukia walked side by side in silence down the road. They didn't know what to say, what to think or do. Finally, they arrived at the apartment, Ichigo opened the door, and Rukia walked in ahead of him, looking around.

"What happened to the window?" Rukia asked, walking towards it.

"Renji, he barged in here yesterday," he replied, sighing.

He watched as Rukia opened the door to her room and followed her inside.

"It's like this place hasn't been touched," Rukia said, smiling.

"Well it hasn't," Ichigo replied, looking around as he scratched the back of his head.

Rukia sat down on her bed, and started to hum, happy that she was back.

There was an awkward silence. As Ichigo and Rukia met eyes, the tension was something that they didn't notice, until Ichigo sat beside her.

"I…" Ichigo sighed in frustration, "I'm glad you're back midget."

"Well, so am I," Rukia said, "I was actually waiting for you to rescue me."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise, "What? After you told me not to come?"

"It's not that… it took a while to really listen to what was nagging me. I actually tried escaping, but Byakuya found me, so…" She laughed awkwardly, "You'd think that after living there for my entire life, I'd know how to escape."

Ichigo looked at her sadly, and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Now Ichigo, I wasn't the only lonely one here, right?" She smiled, returning his hug.

"Don't ever leave again midget." Ichigo muttered.

"Why, is that an order?" Rukia laughed. Ichigo just hugged her tighter; she smiled, and nodded in his arms. "I don't ever want to leave you again, especially after hearing what you did by yourself. Not eating, or sleeping…" she pushed herself away from his embrace and punched Ichigo across the face, "What were you thinking! You idiot!"

Ichigo just put a hand on his cheek, and didn't answer, looking away in sadness. Rukia looked at him in surprise, and then touched his face.

"I'm sorry… did that hurt?" She moved his face to face hers, and was shocked to see Ichigo blushing. "I-uh-" She quickly let go, blushing as well.

"It's becoming hard, watching you leave is usually no problem, it's just the thought that you may never come back scares me." Ichigo said, embarrassed. Rukia sighed.

"I told you, I'm not going to leave anymore." Rukia replied, "God knows that you're going to just come back and rescue me, so what's the point?"

Ichigo laughed, and nodded, "well that is true."

Rukia smiled at him, and leaned on his shoulder. He held her hand, and kissed her on the head. She giggled, and kissed him on the softly on the cheek. Ichigo blushed slightly, then leaned in, and gave her a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips. He pulled away, and then placed her body on his lap, her legs around his waist, and kissed her again. Rukia returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued, each kiss getting heavier and longer. Ichigo kissed her neck, and Rukia breathed out a sigh, as he traveled down her shoulder and while slowly removing her shirt. She took it off completely, and Ichigo did the same with his. Gently placing her onto the bed, he smiled, and kissed her once more.

"You stopped the rain," he whispered into her ear, as he continued giving her butterfly kisses all over her body.

"I love you," she said, nearly inaudible. Ichigo stopped, and then lye down beside her, staring into her eyes, and pushing a stray bang away from her face.

"I love you too."

He kissed her passionately, his hands, everywhere, pouring out every emotion he had bottled up inside his heart for over three years. Rukia received it all, and voiced out every emotion she possibly could. He nearly ripped off her jeans, and his as well. Kissing her bare belly, as he slipped on protection.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, slowly slipping off her underwear. She bit her lip, and stared into his gentle face.

"I don't know…" she replied. Ichigo kissed her on the lips softly.

"I'll be gentle," he said, smiling to reassure her.

"Okay…"

Ichigo entered slowly, biting his lip as he did so. It was his first time, and Rukia's as well. He started pumping, Rukia let out gasps and clutched onto the bed sheets. He held her close and tightly as he continued. She moaned, in pain or ecstasy, Ichigo couldn't tell. The adrenaline was rushing through his body as she watched her, as he was inside her, enjoying her every movement, her scent, her sound. As soon as he finished, he lay beside her, kissing her gently. She was sweating, not knowing how to react, it hurt more than she expected. Ichigo pulled her into his arms, and pulled he blanket on top of them.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She nodded, hugging him back.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she smiled.

* * *

Twenty years later.

"Hey I might be a few minutes late," Ichigo said into the phone, "Can you tell the teacher that I had to help my dad out with things at his office?"

Ichigo looked out at the road with a frown, he hated being late for classes, especially since he was paying thousands of dollars for it.

"Yeah, just stall if you can or-"

A loud crash was heard after the screeching sound of breaks. Ichigo's car was flipped over. He opened his eyes slightly, realizing that he couldn't move due to the position he was in. His legs were trapped and blood was trickling down his forehead.

"Well, I guess it's time…" Ichigo sighed, a slight smirk on his face, "though a little early…" he coughed, and saw blood in his hands. "See you soon, Rukia."

The sound of sirens was the last thing Ichigo heard before he died.

Orihime paced back and forth at the hospital, tears streaming down her face.

"I can go save him Kuchiki-san! I can bring him back to life!" Orihime exclaimed.

"You can't do that Inoue, Ichigo told me that as soon as he died, he didn't want to be saved, that he wanted to go to Soul Society immediately," Rukia answered.

"That's horrible! What about his life here! He has med school to finish and-"

"Inoue, if I did not know what he wanted I would have told you eons ago to heal him and he'd be alive and walking right now." She looked at Orihime angrily, who returned her stare.

"Fine," Orihime replied, tears running down her face.

* * *

Thirty-five years more.

"Tatsuki, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Renji yelled out, appearing in the doorway of their home in Soul Society.

"Why does it matter? We've seen them get married before!" Tatsuki replied, walking out in her shihakusho. "Does it look weird?" Renji smiled.

"It looks great on you," he kissed her on the forehead, and Tatsuki blushed.

"Alright then, let's go," Tatsuki said, and they made their way towards the centre of Soul Society.

* * *

Uryu and Orihime were getting ready as well, making sure they were presentable.

"Orihime, does it look okay?" Uryu asked, walking out in his Quincy apparel.

"Wait, let me fix something!" Orihime exclaimed, and she fixed a zipper, and then patted out the clothing. "Perfect!" She smiled, she kissed him on the cheek and they left their home.

After meeting up with the rest of the gang, they arrived at the place where Ichigo first battled Renji. However this time, there was a grand ceremony with the entirety of Soul Society, from the lowest to the highest of ranks, and it was all to see the human shinigami hero marry one of their finest soldiers.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this Rukia," Ichigo muttered, he looked different. His eyes were matured, his smile wise and all knowing.

"Because nii-sama wants to make it official, we have to present it to the council of the nobles, don't forget, I'm the successor of the Kuchiki line," Rukia explained, as she flattened the wrinkles in Ichigo's Haori. "Besides, you're going to be captain, it took a lot for Byakuya nii-sama to promote you."

"Which should have been an easy decision, I'm one of the finest here," He smirked. Rukia punched him in the shoulder.

"It wasn't easy because you're not of noble blood, anyway, Kurosaki-taichou, let us present ourselves." Rukia smiled. Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't forget Rukia, this is also the reaffirmation of our marriage," he held her hands, which were hidden by her pure white and violet robe.

"Ah, of course," she laughed. "Though the one in your world was less nerving for sure," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad! Rukichi is being mean to me!" A little girl ran into their room, tears fresh from her light violet eyes.

"Rukichi! What did I tell you about bullying your sister?" Ichigo yelled out.

"I wasn't!" Rukichi appeared in the doorway, the splitting image of Ichigo, with a glare just as strong.

"Rukichi, apologize to Hisana," Rukia said, pulling slightly on Rukichi's ear.

"Ow! Ah… sorry Hisana," Rukichi said. Hisana nodded, and hugged her brother.

"Remember Ichi, it's your duty to protect your sister," Ichigo ruffled his son's hair.

"Yes dad," Rukichi replied.

"Good, now is everyone ready?" Rukia looked around, "perfect, let's go." She smiled.

They left their home, and then walked elegantly towards the large stage that awaited their presence. Everybody stood as they walked down the aisle of chairs; following directly behind them were their two children. The judging eyes of the noble council and the happy looks on various captain's faces met them. When they arrived on stage, everybody sat down.

Then Byakuya gracefully walked on stage, his pristine white scarf flowing just as beautifully behind him.

"You'd think that by now he'd stop having his nose in the air," Kyoraku whispered to his vice-captain. She glared at him then turned her attention back to the ceremony.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he started, "as the current leader of the Kuchiki nobility, we hereby give you the position as the Sixth Squad captain. You proved worthy due to your continued loyalty and devotion of protecting Soul Society and the human realm."

Ichigo bowed as Byakuya spoke on, smiling at the gratitude he never thought he'd receive from Byakuya. "Most importantly, for your duties of protecting my sister, Kuchiki Rukia," Byakuya glanced at Rukia who was smiling, oh how she looked like Hisana. "I bless your matrimony and will be here to help you as you take on the duties of the Kuchiki family."

It was then that Byakuya unwrapped the scarf around his neck, and placed it around Rukia's neck. He smiled. The crowd blushed slightly at the smile, and stared on.

"I know you'll do well, Rukia." He patted her head lightly. Rukia bowed.

"Thank you for everything, Byakuya nii-sama."

The now ex-captain made his way to his niece and nephew. Rukichi looked right up at Byakuya, ignoring Hisana's tug on his shihakusho. Ichigo noticed, and pressed his son's head down.

"Ow! Dad!" Rukichi struggled.

"It's okay, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, Ichigo let go and then Rukichi glared up at Byakuya. "Rukichi, keep your pride high, you are a noble now, but you must know when to yield to superiors, understood?"

"Yes uncle," Rukichi bowed down. Byakuya glanced at Hisana who was giggling at her brother. Her long auburn hair shining and her light violet eyes sparkled in the sun. Byakuya kneeled before her.

"Hisana, be sure to become smart and a talented young woman," he patted her on the head. "And stay just as beautiful as you are, you are aware of who you're named after?"

"Yes… I'm named after your wife," She replied. Byakuya smiled.

"And you suit her name very well," at this Hisana smiled at her uncle, who stood up.

Byakuya walked towards Ichigo, who was bowing, "raise your head Kurosaki." Ichigo hesitantly stood up at full height. "From now on, you bow to no one."

"Not even you?" Ichigo laughed, Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "I'll still bow to you, Byakuya." He bowed again.

"Do not disappoint me, Kurosaki," Byakuya said. Ichigo looked up at him in surprise, though he was already walking away. "Now," Byakuya addressed the crowd, "let us celebrate their matrimony."

The crowd broke out in clapping. Soon the chairs were moved away, and everyone was mingling. Ichigo and Rukia walked out to the crowd, hand in hand and in their shinigami uniform.

"Dad, dad! Can we go get some Takoyaki?" Rukichi asked, tugging on Ichigo's clothing.

Ichigo ruffled his son's hair, and nodded, "Be sure to bring your sister with you, don't lose her." Rukichi grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the buffet table.

They found their friends in a circle, and walked towards them eagerly.

"Oh, there they are now!" Orihime exclaimed waving to Ichigo and Rukia as they walked over. "They're so cute together," she added.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said, smirking at his friends.

"You're head honcho now aren't you?" Renji said, laughing, "don't forget that I am too."

"Of course, head of outer world affairs," Ichigo laughed. Rukia punched him in the gut.

"You haven't changed one bit Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Yeah I mean after living for a whole human lifetime, dying then coming back here as a captain _and _a married man, I thought that you'd be at least a bit more mature." Tatsuki scoffed.

"Indeed Kurosaki, not to mention that you have two kids," he pushed his glasses up. "I wonder how they're going to turn out."

"Oh c'mon you guys, it's my big day, and hell no I'm nothing like my father."

"We didn't say anything like that," Renji said, looking at Tatsuki with a weird face, she laughed.

"Ah Ichigo! Congratulations man!" Kyoraku said, Ukitake smiling beside him.

"You too Rukia," Ukitake added. "You've deserved this for years."

"Thank you Ukitake-taichou, it was thanks to you and Kaien's guidance after all," Rukia smiled.

"Indeed, I've always missed that boy," Ukitake said. Rukia nodded, looking away a little sadly. Ichigo looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Well, we're off, we'll see you kids around," Kyoraku said, raising his glass slightly.

Rukia and Ichigo waved them goodbye. Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Who's Kaien?"

"I'll tell you some other time…" Rukia smiled, and Ichigo looked away, not knowing how to react.

Rukichi raced to his parents, with Hisana struggling to keep pace.

"Look, your kids," Tatsuki said, a fond smile on her face. The group turned and watched as they ran towards them.

"Hello," Rukichi bowed, Hisana doing so as well.

"No need to bow to us kid, we're your friends!" Renji pinched Rukichi's cheek.

"Okay!" Hisana smiled, and noticed Orihime. "Wow you're very pretty." Orihime blushed.

"Why thank you," Inoue said, "but you're prettier than I am!" Hisana shook her head bashfully.

"No… mommy's the prettiest," she grinned. Ichigo laughed.

"Hisana! Let's go! It's boring here!" Rukichi grabbed his sister and dragged her away as she waved goodbye.

Ichigo and Rukia waved goodbye to their friends then continued walk around, talking to people who addressed them. Some were nobles, exchanging some praise and expectations. Ichigo saw Rukichi in the corner of his eye, jumping in a puddle, and asking his sister to follow.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed under his breath, and stomped towards his son.

"Uh oh… Rukichi-nii!" Hisana pointed at her father, who was glaring.

"Get out of there Rukichi! Those are expensive robes!" Ichigo grabbed his six-year-old son's arm and pulled him out of the mud puddle.

"Ichigo! Don't cause a scene!" Rukia exclaimed, walking towards her kids. She saw Rukichi, his pants nearly covered in mud. "Rukichi, what did I tell you about puddles?" The little boy looked up at his mom in fear.

"They're very messy," he replied.

"That's right, now, take these pants and go change okay?" Rukia patted his head.

"And I don't want to see you in anymore puddles without your boots on," Ichigo added. Rukichi nodded, his head down, as he ran past the guests who were smiling at him.

"Come now Hisana, let's go talk to the other guests," Rukia held the four-year-old's hand as she and Ichigo made their way back to the crowd.

"Dad, will Rukichi-nii get in trouble?" Hisana asked, a bit of fear in her innocent violet eyes.

"Of course not Hisana, just next time be sure to tell us before Rukichi-nii goes into another puddle," Ichigo patted his daughter's head as she nodded.

Rukichi came running towards his mother, his pants in a plastic bag. Rukia laughed and took the bag from his hand, "now take your sister and go to your uncle, he seems bored right now," Rukia gestured to Byakuya who was standing alone, watching the guests, while sipping a glass of sake. The kids grinned and ran towards their uncle, whom they jumped on. Byakuya looked at them with gentle eyes, a slight smile on his lips.

The ceremony ended peacefully, and by then it was dark. Ichigo sat in the living room with his kids, listening to Rukichi's dreams about becoming a captain. Eventually he tucked them into their beds, and they fell fast asleep. Ichigo walked into his room, and Rukia walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a silk nightgown. She saw Ichigo staring at a photo of their kids when they were just born.

"To think that so many years have passed," Rukia said, and she kissed Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo turned and pulled Rukia into his arms.

"Yeah… Rukichi's already old enough to rebel against me, and Hisana's just becoming smarter and more perceptive," Ichigo smiled. "And you're still as beautiful as when I first met you, and maybe more annoying too." He laughed. Rukia glared at him.

"You may be nearly one hundred years old, but you're still the same jerk," she smiled. "And I practically look almost the same anyway, you don't age here, it's like the world crystallizes you when your rieatsu was at its peak." Rukia smiled, and kissed him again.

"Of course, my smart wife," Ichigo rubbed Rukia's head.

She laughed again, and was suddenly met with gentle eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's insane how I still love you this much after almost a century," Ichigo said, kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled softly, and kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss, holding her tightly in his strong arms.

"It _is_ insane," she said, and then hopped into the bed, turning the lamp off beside them.

Ichigo smirked in the dark, and slipped the covers on top of him. He suddenly climbed on top of Rukia, who flipped over, staring at his moonlit face.

"It _is_ our wedding night," Ichigo said, kissing her on the neck and then on the lips. Rukia giggled as he kissed her all over, while sliding the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that ending closed it well for you all. I'm sure I couldn't go any farther than that. Yeah… well… I'm on the verge of tears. I'm going to miss writing this so much! Thank you for sticking with this story through it's long updates and etc! You guys are so amazing *tears. I'd do the whole listing of names here, but there are just so many of you, so… **Thank You! To anyone who has alerted, favourited or even read one chapter of this story! I owe you a lot of these chapters- your excitement always inspires me!** To the next story perhaps!

Also, just to make sure, Ichigo had his kids with Rukia at Soul Society, not before. Because Gigais can't get pregnant. The whole age thing/years that passed by, it was hard to come up with because of the strange things that go on in Soul Society. Meaning the plot hole of age's affect there. Shut up bleach nerd. I wonder when the kids will stop growing with my reason...

Anyway leave a review if you've read the last chapter! **Love you all!**

And forgive any mistakes.


End file.
